Torn Apart: A Kisuke Urahara Love Story
by HiddenXEmotion
Summary: Hiromi Yamamoto has just lost her mother after her father years ago, she only has a sick sister and a Grandfather that barely took notice of her left. As she becomes the Captain of a New Squad she meets a man named Kisuke and with that her world turns...
1. Chapter 1

**Torn Apart**

**A Kisuke Urahara Love Story**

Hiromi Yamamoto swore to never fall in love after watching the pain her mother endured after her father died. No man was worth her time…until a certain man was named Captain of Squad 12. Now can Hiromi keep to her rule or will she fall and have to endure what her mother once had too?

**Chapter One**

**Never**

The funeral was over. It had been for hours now, but Hiromi Yamamoto could not move. She felt glued to the ground as she gazed down at the two headstones at her feet. The bodies had been burned, but the young woman had made a monument to put in her backyard to be with her always.

She felt her tears coming back up but she refused to restrain them like she had before in front of the others at the funeral. She felt no shame in letting them fall now.

What was she supposed to do now? With both her parents now gone all Hiromi now had was Grandpa, and all he really cared about was his stupid Soul Reapers.

It figured that the day Hiromi finally graduated from the Soul Reaper Academy to try and earn her Grandfather's attention that her mother died. All her happy days had been ruined since her father had passed away. With both of them gone now all she felt like doing was curling up in the corner in her room and falling asleep, hoping that when she woke up this was all a dream.

All a dream and it was the morning of that horrid day and she would refuse to go take that final exam and she would still be home to keep her mother from…from being…

A hand landing on her shoulder made Hiromi jump and whirl around.

It was an elderly man with red eyes, a bald head and a very long white beard and eyebrows. He held two scars above his right eye and was dressed in a black and white shinigami.

Genrysai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

Her Grandfather.

"It is all right to cry, dear one." The elderly man told her, gazing down at the headstones as well. "It's all right.

Hiromi turned back to the stones and the man glanced at his granddaughter.

All ready at 5'8', Hiromi looked just like her mother with the long auburn hair and brown eyes. She even held her mother's smile. The smile that, when anyone, anyone, looked at her, would want to smile as well. And many always did.

Just like her mother.

But then there was that look in her eyes that made everyone cautious of her attitude and fighting skills.

Just like her father.

Just like the man Genrysai hated for making his daughter endure so much pain, and now his granddaughter as well.

"What…what am I supposed to do now?" Hiromi's small voice finally decided to be known. "What now?"

Genrysai thought quickly. "I heard that you passed the Academy. Would you still like to be a Soul Reaper?"

The young woman snorted. "I guess that really is the last thing that I have now, isn't it?" She finally turned from the stones, sighing." "What is it that you want, Grandfather?"

He was taken aback for a moment by the coldness in her voice towards him. He gave a sad smile. He shouldn't have expected anything different now. He hadn't really been a grandfather to her theses years. Well, that was about to change. Hiromi Yamamoto was about to have herself a grandfather that wanted to be there for her, no matter what. He wanted to see her happy again.

"I want…to give you want you want, Hiromi. To make you happy."

"Having my parents back is all I want…all that would make me happy." She gave another snort. "But I suppose your 13 Gotei will provide entertainment for now." Genrysai nodded. "On one condition, though." The elder man looked at her in surprise again. She gazed back. "I want my own Squad."

"Your own Squad?" He asked.

"Yes. You and I both know that I'm strong. I was able to take down Kenpachi down in a fist fight in less than two minutes in the tournament last month, you saw it. I'm both strong and smart enough to have my own Squad. I'm Captain Material."

"Indeed, but-"

"I'm not asking for a Captain position on your 13 Gotei. I want to make my own. A 14th one and I want to choose the members of my Squad."

If Genrysai wasn't so old, he would have let his mouth fall open. "The 13 Gotei have been the same for the last 1000 years! What makes you think that I would-" He paused, watching as she turned her back to him again. He quickly came up with an idea. "I give you one week to prepare."

She turned back to him. "To prepare?"

"Yes. To prepare. In one week you will fight all the other Captains. If you defeat them all, I'll let you have your squad." Damn, this old mind of his could still think fast.

Hiromi smiled. "That's it? You're making this much too easy."

Genrysai smiled. There was no way she was going to be able to beat them all, was there? "Do you agree?"

"Indeed. This will be easy. Thank you. I shall see you in a week, Grandfather." Hiromi disappeared into what was now only their house.

Genrysai continued to smile. No matter how much Genrysai hated that man; there was no doubting that Hiromi was his daughter. One would think that she would like to take up the Captain Seat of Squad 9 like her Father had before her, heaven knows that she would protect the Seireitei as well as her father had and Genrysai was sure that the News Magazine would have been entertaining as well, his granddaughter was a writer after all, and the reports from the other Squad Lieutenants would never get lost or ruined, but it seems that Hiromi didn't want her Father's Chair.

Why did she want to make up her own Squad? Did she see something wrong concerning the others? Or was this just her way of saying it was going to take a while for her to ease back into her normal state now that both her parents were gone?

Genrysai wasn't sure, but he knew that, in the end, Hiromi would be back to normal soon.

At least, he hoped she'd be.

"**Are you sure that you're going to be able to do this?" **The woman sitting in the corner of the room asked.

Hiromi glanced at her, pausing in her training. The Woman was Chisa Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki's Twin sister.

Chisa wore her long black hair in a loose braid with slate gray eyes and was dressed in a pale pink kimono covered in cherry blossoms.

"Do you have doubt in me, Chisa?" Hiromi asked slowly, staring straight ahead again as she continued her training.

Chisa glanced at the other woman for a moment before tilting her head down slightly and closing her eyes. "Of course not. You are the granddaughter of Genrysai Yamamoto. I shouldn't have asked."

Hiromi grinned at her friend. "No, I appreciate your concern, Chisa." She swung again with her sword before lowering it and wiping sweat from her brow. "It reminds me of the days at the Academy. It ended only a few months ago, but it already seems to be years in between." She took a breath. "I will beat all the Captains, including your brother, no offense." She quickly added.

"None taken."

Hiromi thought in silence for a moment. She had been thinking about her next sentence for a while, since she and the Kuchiki Twins grew close. She believed that she was about to make a right choice.

"And when I am given my Squad, I would like for you to be my Lieutenant, Kuchiki."

Chisa couldn't cloak the surprise on her face. "Me? Are-" She smiled and then nodded. "Of course. I would be honored."

"Good. Now, please tell me all about your brother's battle tactics. Have they changed at all since the Academy?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Battles**

"Since Kirio Hikifune has been promoted to the Royal Guard, you will have to face Hiyori Sarugaki, Squad 12's Lieutenant, instead."

Hiromi's eyes slowly opened as she stood on the plain just outside the Seireitei. 14 others stood with her. It was only supposed to be Captains engaging in this, but Chisa Kuchiki had come with Hiromi and Hiyori was there as well, taking the Squad 12 Captain Spot for the moment. She glanced at the woman in question for a moment. She was quite small with blond hair and brown eyes. Her hair was kept in pigtails and she wore an enraged, yet cocky smirk on her height of 4'4'.

The Captains were all in a 'U' form, leaving Hiromi in the middle while Chisa stood at the base, watching silently.

"Byakuya Kuchiki has taken his Grandfather's place for Squad 6 by request of Hiromi, so he will be here instead."

Hiromi closed her eyes again, pleased that Byakuya had agreed to fight her. "You know that these Captains will be nothing, so this Lieutenant will also be nothing. Why make her embarrass herself?"

Hiyori balled up her fist and stomped her foot. "How dare you! I-"

"Calm down, Hiyori," Shunsui Kyoraku called to her. Hiromi opened one eye and gazed at the man. "You're a fiery one, aren't you?" He asked her. "I like that in a woman." He grinned. "How about a drink later?"

Genrysai Yamamoto cleared his throat and gave Shunsui a stern look. Shunsui coughed as he quickly looked away from his teacher.

Hiromi couldn't help but giggle at one of her grandfather's students. She had trained with Shunsui and Jushiro and their other partner for years when she was younger. They were all like her older brothers. In truth, Shunsui had always been a crush of hers growing up, but now… "Perhaps," She told Shunsui. "Let's see if you can move first after our battle before I agree."

Shunsui grinned again, thoughts of what could happen before the night was over flying.

Genrysai gave his student another look before turning back to his granddaughter and the others there. "You are all aware of the reason we are here. Hiromi must defeat all Captains in a battle to be named a Captain herself."

Hiyori scowled. "I will not accept her as my Captain, no matter who her grandfather is."

Hiromi smirked. "Trust me, I would not allow you to be my Lieutenant. The moment I get my Captain title, Chisa Kuchiki will be named my Lieutenant." She saw Byakuya glance at his sister in surprise before he quickly changed it back to his blank face again.

It seemed Chisa had yet to tell her brother.

"You can't do that! Can she do that?" The woman demanded.

"Calm down, Hiyori," It was Retsu Unohana who spoke this time. She was the only Captain that Hiromi refused to fight. Due to her kindly asked permission, Genrysai permitted it, Retsu joining him in being the un-fought Captains. "Hiromi is not here to fight for Squad 12, but to create a Squad of her own. My apologies for someone not telling you before," She shot a look at Kenpachi who looked away bashfully while he scratched his nose.

"May we just get this started?" Hiromi glanced up at her grandfather, eyes fully opened now. "The battles won't take long."

Genrysai smiled at his granddaughter. Fiery indeed. "13th Captain." He called.

Hiromi turned to Jushiro Ukitake. This was a man that she knew well. He was another of her Grandfather's students, and another older brother to her, being partners with Shunsui and the third member of their team. He helped her train when he had free time or when he wasn't on one of his sick days. She felt so horrible for him being in his condition, so she was very protective of him at points.

Jushiro was tall, about 6'1', with long white hair and green eyes. His hair was pulled back and then parted to the side, leaving his hair to fall over his right eye at some points.

"Jushiro," She greeted with a nod.

"Hiromi," He smiled kindly at his friend. "I see you're finally making a move towards your dream."

"I am, and I thank you for helping me get there. Though, I am sorry as well."

"Sorry? For what?"

"For defeating such a strong Captain to get there."

He chuckled. "Well, I'm glad that you're attitude hasn't changed after all. Kaien Shiba has wanted to speak with you again. Perhaps when Yuriko and I are on our mission the day after tomorrow you'll go by and see him."

Yuriko Yumiko. 4th Seat of Squad 13 and one of Jushiro's closest companions. Hiromi and Yuriko have never met before, but she could feel that it would be on its way soon. Kaien Shiba was another one of Hiromi's classmates at the Soul Reaper Academy so they have met.

"Kaien has agreed to become your Lieutenant?" She asked.

"Not yet, but he will in the end." Jushiro smiled again before coughing.

Hiromi sighed. "Are you sure you should be fighting?"

He waved it aside. "Believe it or not, this is one of my good days."

"Then shall we?" She asked, drawing her Zanpakto.

It was a thin blade, like any normal sword, but its steel held a greenish/yellow tint to it. Its handle was black with a snake like symbol on it.

Without answering Jushiro rushed at her, drawing his own blade and swinging at her.

Instead of moving, Hiromi held out two fingers, grabbing the blade and smirking at her teacher before grabbing it with both her hands and flinging him behind her, ignoring the slashes now on her palms. Ukitake flew towards Chisa who only side-stepped out of the way.

Ukitake flipped over in the air and landed on his feet, one hand on the ground to stable him as the other hand clenched his blade.

"You've become stronger, I see. But I should have known that. You are Shijo's daughter, after all."

"Of course." Hiromi answered with a smile at her father's name.

Jushiro got up and attacked again but Hiromi dodged and dodged. In the end, all it took was another grab of his blade and a kick to his chest. He went crashing to the ground twice before Hiromi appeared behind him and stabled him to where he wouldn't crash again.

"Now if you had told me the truth about not feeling good you would not have had to endure that."

Jushiro sheathed his blade and sighed before covering another cough. "I'm just too sick. I'm not strong enough to be a Captain anymore, I'm afraid."

Hiromi flicked her friend in the forehead. "Don't be foolish. You're the best I know. You're just sick and you also held back. You know you shouldn't have, but you did."

Jushiro grinned and scratched the back of his head. "If you can tell that they you really have gotten better." He rubbed her head. "I'm proud of you."

She smiled. "Next time you better not be lying about feeling good. I want an all out fight, Jushiro!" He continued to smile as he returned to his spot. Hiromi turned and then glanced at Hiyori. "Well?"

Hiyori didn't even wait for Genrysai to say anything. She drew her sword as she ran at the other woman, yelling out a battle cry.

But she was easier than Ukitake, and not just because she was only a Lieutenant. Hiromi was the granddaughter of Genrysai Yamamoto. Not only had half of the old man's power become hers, but she was Shijo Kyoma's daughter, a man that was given the title as one of the strongest shinigami ever. Throw those two together, and you have one hell of a problem.  
>She was able to finish the Soul Reaper Academy in less than two years. Not many can stand up to her in a fight. A serious one, anyway.<p>

Hiromi moved out of Hiyori's attack but as she passed she grabbed her arm and threw the small woman face first into the ground before giving a sigh.

"Jumping into a fight full of anger is not a good idea. It clouds your mind and vision. On most anyway."

She fought them all, each of them easy to her powers. The first time she had to draw her Zanpakto again was against Shunsui. He was a hard one and a drink had been scheduled in a few days.

Kijanj Kenpachi, Kensei Maguruma, and Love Aikawa were all defeated, leaving her 8th enemy. The real man that she wanted to fight.

Byakuya Kuchiki.

He was the bother of Chisa and the grandson of the Captain of Squad 6. She had grown up with the Kuchiki Twins. Byakuya used to be quick to anger and a hothead. Had he just grown out of it like his sister had, or was it because of some things his elders told him?

Besides that, Byakuya was strong and so her Zanpakto, without a doubt, was going to be needed again.

"Thank you, Byakuya." She began. "On coming to fight me." He raised an eyebrow. "I know it is a strange action, but I felt the need to ask your permission, seeming as how-"

"It's not a problem." He quietly spoke.

"We both know that in the future you will make quite the 6th Squad Captain. So then, my apologies for coming forth and taking your future Lieutenant," She closed her eyes. "But I wanted her for my own."

Byakuya gave her a grin. "The winner shall have my sister as their Lieutenant. If you are able to defeat me, Chisa is in safe hands."

Not all of Byakuya's attitude was under wraps.

"Of course. That's something I won't disagree with and so, again, I apologize." She didn't even wait to draw her Zanpakto.

"No," Byakuya shook his head as he drew his own. "It is I who should apologize to you."

Genrysai grinned as the fight began. He truly was proud of his granddaughter. She would win against them all that he already knew. The only four he had been worried about her losing to were Shinji, Yoruichi, Jushiro, and Shunsui but after watching her battle he knew that he had nothing to fear. Instead, he laughed.

Laughed because he was going to have to let Hiromi create her own Squad. What was she going to do with it?

Byakuya and Hiromi pulled away from each other. They were even at just clashing their swords together.

"Shall we hurry and end this, Byakuya? I am growing tired of this."

He didn't respond right away. Instead he held his sword horizontally in front of him. "Scatter, Senbon Sakura."

Hiromi watched as his sword melted away into what looked like Cherry Blossom petals. She silently cursed. She had to move fast. Holding her own sword out, she closed her eyes. "Kanji Muchi, Yamura."

Genrysai straightened up. His granddaughter's Shikai. It's first showing ever. Excitement traveled through him.

The blade to her sword began to twist like a snake up Hiromi's right arm, disappearing up her sleeve. She closed her eyes before glancing back up and thrusting her arms out.

Lines flew out of her sleeves, shooting through the Senbon, knocking them from the air. As they continued to watch, Byakuya included, they saw that it wasn't lines, but hair. It was hair that Hiromi was using.

~Such a strange technique, but~ Genrysai watched Byakuya's last Senbon be pushed out of the sky. ~Effective.~

Knocking his sword aside the hair now began to wrap itself around Byakuya before it changed into two, large snakes whose tails led back into Hiromi's sleeves. She took a few steps forward with a smile.

"I win. Chisa is my Lieutenant."

The man sighed. There was nothing else that he could do. She had won. Chisa was hers. He nodded.

Hiromi began to move forward again as the two snakes turned back into hair, slid back into her sleeves, and then turned back into her Zanpakto before she sheathed it. "Your strength is not yet full. You still have much to learn Byakuya." She smiled. "We all do."

"I will win; next time." He told her as he picked up his own Zanpakto. She nodded.

Rose Foribashi was down faster than Love, as was Shinji Hirako. Yoruichi was the toughest one of them all. Tough enough to leave a multiple this slashes across Hiromi's body, but she fell just like the others had.

Now standing in the circle before her grandfather, eyes closed again, Hiromi waited for him to speak.

Genrysai gazed down upon her in pride. She was his granddaughter, no doubt about that. And her strength was just going to multiply.

"Do I hear any objections?" He glanced around the other Soul Reapers. Most of them grinned as they shook their heads. "Then, Hiromi Yamamoto, I grant you your own Squad, Squad 14, and name you Captain."

Hiromi felt warm inside as she closed her eyes, smiling to herself as she accepted her title. She had been looking forward to this day since the passing of her father.

"As Captain of Squad 14, I would like to name Chisa Kuchiki as my Lieutenant." She turned to face the woman she was addressing.

Chisa took a step forward, avoiding looking at her brother. "I accept."

Genrysai nodded. "Then this is over. I shall see you all at the meeting tomorrow."

Hiromi turned to leave with Chisa following her, large smiles on both their faces.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**Entertaining**

"I hope that your brother wasn't too mad at you."

Chisa looked over to the woman she was walking beside. They were on their way to the Welcoming Ceremony for Hiromi and the new Captain of Squad 12. Hiromi was now wearing her new Captain Haori; it had been delivered this morning. It seems that the woman had spent all night working on it. It was different than the others, its sleeves the longest, hanging well past her hands, hiding them.

"No," Chisa answered. "Not as much as I thought he would. He took it calmly. He actually seemed…proud, believe it or not. But that's because of who my Captain is."

Hiromi shook her head. "Byakuya is proud of you because of your strength, not because of me, and you should know that."

Chisa grinned again. "Are you sure you want me to be your Lieutenant?"

Hiromi paused as they reached the courtyard with a set of large yellow doors. "Ask me that again, Chisa, and you will regret it."

Chisa grinned again. "Yes, Captain."

"Hello!" The man's voice made the two women look. They grinned. This Captain always made both of them smile, no matter what mood they were in. "Captain Shinji Hirako from 5th Squad over here! Could someone open the door?" He scoffed. "Sheesh, I hate it when we gotta go to the 1st Squads Barracks. It makes me nervous. That's why I never come here."

"You certainly don't look like you're nervous." The man behind him responded. "Please don't have a temper-tantrum just because you're annoyed at having to come to the memorial."

"Shut up! Ya can't even see my face from over there, Sosuke!"

"There's no need to be nervous, Captain Hirako," Hiromi gave the blond man a glance. "My grandfather may be-" She was cut off by the doors opened and watched as Hiyori Sarugaki came flying out, her foot inserted into the Captain's face.

All three of them watched as Shinji flew back into the wall.

"Sup, Dickhead Shinji!" Hiyori asked. "Your face was especially flat and easy for me to stomp today!"

Shinji sat up, holding his now bleeding nose. "Damn you, Hiyori!"

"What, I ain't going to apologize!"

"I hadn't even said anything yet!"

"That means I really don't have to apologize!" Hiyori grinned as she pointed at herself with her thumb.

"Do you have to cause problems, Lieutenant?" Hiromi asked with a toneless voice.

"Hey, you're not my-" Hiyori was cut off by a fist coming down on her head.

Love Aikawa.

Love was Captain of Squad 7 with his hair was in a classic, rounded afro style with long sideburns. He wore a standard shinigami uniform with a sleeveless captain's Haori and a pair of dark-lensed sunglasses.

"Say you're sorry, stupid," Love told her. "Man, you're such a…"

Hiyori rubbed the back of her head, tears in her eyes. "What's your problem, Love? Ya think its okay to go 'round smacking some other Squad's Lieutenant upside the head?"

"Well, you go around hitting other Squad Captains, so it's fair." Hiromi replied.

Love nodded. "Besides, when the Captain's not around, someone has to keep an eye on you."

"Quit making it sound like I'm a kid!" She pointed at Shinji. "There ain't no reason for me to apologize to him! Just look at him! He pisses me off!"

Hiromi sighed at the face Shinji was making and turned to the silent Lieutenant beside her while Chisa stayed silent. "Are the two of them always like this?"

The man sighed. "Unfortunately."

What was his name? Sosuke Aizen. That was it. To be honest, Aizen really wasn't that bad looking.

Dressed in the regular black and white, Aizen had short, brown hair and wore black, square glasses.

Watching Shinji make more faces as Love pushed Hiyori back into the building, Hiromi stayed silent until Shinji and his Lieutenant followed them.

"Natora…how on earth do you put up with the two of them?" Chisa asked, shaking her head.

Hiromi grinned. "Let's go."

Walking down the hall after all the others. Hiromi saw they were joined by Shunsui, His Lieutenant Lisa Yadomaru, and Jushiro.

Lisa wore a variation of the standard Shinigami robes. As she wore a shortened hakama resembling a skirt. Her hair was in two braided pigtails with straight bangs. She also wore red squared glasses.

Shunsui Kyoraku was a tall shinigami with grey eyes and long wavy brown hair His hair was tied in a long ponytail and has long bangs that frame the left side of his face. He wore a straw hat and a pink, flowered ladies kimono, which he draped across his shoulders and over his captain's uniform. He had thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks and pin-wheel hairpins.

"Ugh, my head is killing me," Shunsui whined as Hiromi walked towards them. "I swear, it was just her fist and I can still hear the bells. She's just like her grandfather."

Jushiro chuckled at his friend. "What did you expect? Not only does she hold Genrysai's strength, but Shijo Kyoma's power as well. She is his daughter, after all."

"Yeah, Shijo." Shunsui sighed. "Boy, do I miss him. There's no way I'll find another drinking buddy like him. He could drink and drink and drink and still be sober."

Hiromi gave a small grin. "Don't get sad and tearful on me now, you two." She stopped before them.

"Hiromi," Jushiro greeted. "How does it feel to be a Captain?"

She continued to grin. "Infuriating."

Both men laughed at her.

"Lisa," Hiromi nodded to her. She received a swift smile and a nod back as they all started to walk down the hall.

"What a disappointment," Jushiro decided to say as he cupped his chin. "It's not like we're in an emergency situation. She should have taken it a bit slower." He was referring to Kirio Hikifune, the previous Squad 12 Captain.

"You said it," Shunsui agreed.

"But ya know, we've been switchin' out Captains one after another." Shinji responded. "Rose just became the Captain of Squad 3 two years ago." As they walked past an opening Hiromi saw the other blond haired man walk down the hall on the other side of the small garden. He sneezed.

Rujuro 'Rose' Otoribashi was tall with purple eyes and slightly wavy blond hair with a black ribbon tied near the end of it. He was wearing the regular Shinigami robs with a sleeveless Captain Haori and a frilled collared shirt under it.

"And Hiromi here just became a Captain yesterday, though I don't know if it counts since this squad has just been made. And now it's the 12th. Are we gonna be okay?" Shinji asked.

"That's a foolish question, Captain Hirako." Chisa's voice joined the conversation. The warning looks from the other Lieutenants were ignored.

Shunsui chuckled as he pulled his hat down. "Lieutenant Kuchiki is right. Relax. Everything has to change sooner or later. This is just one of those times. Come to think of it, Ukitake, Yamamoto, and I are the only ones who've been Captains for over 100 years, right?"

Hiromi smirked. "Don't let Unohana know that you forgot her, Shunsui." She told him as she paused to watch the woman in question walk up behind them.

Retsu Unohana had the appearance of a very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. She wore the standard Shinigami captain uniform apart from using an obi instead of the normal sash. Her hair is long and was tied down the front, not her back.

"Oh, that's right," The Captain grinned. "She would be livid if she knew I had forgotten about her. Scary stuff."

"What's so scary?" Shunsui and Jushiro froze, both with scared looks on their faces.

"No, nothing!" Shunsui quickly replied, pulling his hat down again. "We were just saying that the weather is so nice today that it's almost scary, right?"

Jushiro agreed with a smile.

"My Captain's such a dork." Lisa sighed.

Hiromi grinned. "Most men are," Her Lieutenant agreed.

Unohana continued to talk. "The 3rd Squad's Captain retired and the 12th Squad's Captain was promoted. At least they didn't fall in the line of duty like the 10th Squad's Captain. It's wonderful that it's so peaceful, don't you think?"

Hiromi froze at the mention of the previous Captain of Squad 10. Her smile turned into a sad one and the others all seemed the notice her change in attitude. Unohana realized her mistake and gave a dip of her head.

"My apologies, Hiromi. I…"

The woman shook her head. "It's fine. I should learn to get used to it. I'll be hearing about my father for years."

Shunsui gave her a one-armed hug. "Your father was a great Captain. He defended the Seireitei till his last breath. He passed on honorably and will be one of the best Shinigami ever known, Kid."

Hiromi nodded, appreciating the man's words.

"Promoted?" All of them now trued to Sosuke as he took a step forward.

"Hey, Sosuke!" Shinji growled.

"Now now," Hiromi quickly shoved her pain behind her as she folded her arms in her sleeves. "He's just curious. No need to get mad."

Sosuke bowed. "My apologies! I overheard your conversation…"

Shunsui shook his head with a smile. "No, Hiromi is right. It's fine Sosuke. What is it?"

"We Lieutenants haven't been told anything about this. Is it true that the 12th Squad's Captain Hikifune got promoted and didn't retire?" The man asked.

"That's right." Shunsui nodded.

Sosuke took a step closer. "A position higher than a Captain could only mean she became part of Central 46, correct? But I've never heard of a Captain getting promoted to Squad 46 before…"

Shunsui turned away. "It's not Room 46. She entered the Royal Guard, the Zero Squad."

Sosuke looked surprised. "The Royal Guard?"

"What's all this? Can I get through, please?"

Hiromi turned to the Captain of Squad 6. Genrei Kuchiki was the Captain and head of the Kuchiki Family; Chisa and Byakuya's grandfather. The day before the fight, Hiromi went to the Kuchiki Manor and asked for it to be Byakuya to come to the fight the next day instead of Genrei. She wanted to earn the right to take Chisa as her own Lieutenant from her brother, not her grandfather.

And seeming as how Byakuya was the one that she fought, Genrei had agreed.

Genrei was an elderly man with slate gray eyes, a gray mustache, and long gray hair. He wore the standard captain uniform along with a white scarf made by the master weaver, Tsujishiro Kuroemon, labeling him as the Kuchiki Family head. He wore a short-sleeved captain's Haori and fingerless black gloves that cover the back of his hand and loop up to attach at the base of his fingers.

"Our apologies, grandfather." Chisa said, though she was not in his way as the others all parted.

Genrei smiled at his granddaughter while Yoruichi exchanged a nod with both her and Hiromi as they passed through.

Yoruichi Shihoin was a dark-skinned woman with golden-colored eyes and short purple hair. She wore a sleeveless and backless Onmitsukido uniform, with long black wrist guards and a black ribbon tied around her neck and a long-sleeved Haori.

"Congratulations," Unohana told Yoruichi.

The woman in question turned. "If you're going to congratulate someone, shouldn't it be to the person in question, Captain Unohana?" She continued after Captain Kuchiki.

"What's up?" Shinji asked as she passed. He was ignored. "Some newbie's the 12th Squad's…"

"Come on," Hiromi began to push him forward. "Let's just get to the room, all right?"

The others all followed her and she soon didn't have to push Shinji forward. Talking continued, even in the room, until the door opened and Kensei Muguruma, the Squad 9 Captain, came in.

Kensei was a tall, muscular man with sharp features, short light-gray/silver hair with long front bangs, which reached over his brown eyes. He wore a sleeveless shihakusho that was open on the front, exposing his chest and tattoo of '69', and tied it with a rope belt. He also wore a sleeveless Haori and a pair of fingerless black gloves that covered most of his forearms.

"Kensei," Hiromi greeted with a smile as she looked up from her conversation with Captain Kuchiki and Chisa.

He returned her greeting with a nod and then pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. "It looks like the new guy's coming." Everyone turned to look at him now. "The Old Fart said to line up and wait for him."

Hiromi quietly snickered as they all moved into the two lines. Kensei was the only other Captain that wasn't afraid to call her grandfather an 'Old Fart'. She found it entertaining.

In fact, she found many of these Captains and Lieutenants to be entertaining.

It wouldn't be the same without them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Kisuke Urahara**

At the sound of pounding footsteps down the hall, Hiromi glanced up in time to see the doors burst open. A man, looking extremely nervous, with pale blond hair and in the regular shinigami with a Captain Haori, glanced around them.

"Uh-oh. Don't tell me I'm the last one to get here?" He cried as he scratched the side of his head. "Sorry I'm so late Also," His hand dropped and he let out a big smile. "Nice to meet you!"

"My, it looks like a real flake's joined us," Shinji Hirako whispered. Hiromi had to smirk at the comment.

"You're one to talk," Rojaro Otoribashi replied.

Especially at that one.

Everyone else was silent as they gazed at the new man. Hiyori was with an enraged look.

Hiromi shot a look down the line and caught the glare that Sosuke was now wearing. What was that one for?

"Um…mind if I come in?" The new man sounded really nervous.

"Quit screwing around!" Yoruichi commanded her previous 3rd seat, hands on her hips. "You're a Captain now! Come in with a little dignity, Kisuke!"

"S-sure," The blond man answered.

"That's right! Hurry up and get in!" Hiromi sighed and glanced away as her grandfather shoved the new man into the room. "We shall now begin the welcoming Ceremony for our newest members." Hiromi closed her eyes before glancing back to Genrysai. "I believe that some of you have already heard about this, but seven days ago Captain Kirio Hikifune from Squad 12 was ordered to relinquish her post here so that she could be promoted. As such, the same day she was promoted we began searching for a new Captain and sent out notifications to each of you relaying as much. The following day, Captain Yoruichi from Squad 2 nominated her 3rd Seat for the position and I had him brought to me.

'Yesterday, I, along with three other Captains, after the battles with Hiromi Yamamoto, held the Captain Qualification Exam to see if he was worthy of this position. We determined that both his Knowledge and personality were acceptable. As such, former 3rd Seat of Squad 2, Kisuke Urahara, is now the new Captain of Squad 12."

Hiromi glanced from the corner of her eye and saw the nervous and embarrassed look still on the man's face. He exchanged the glance with her before scratching the back of his head again.

"And though moist of you were all there, yesterday, Hiromi Yamamoto earned her right for her own Squad as well. She has created a 14th Squad." Hiromi glanced around and saw smiles on the other Captains' faces and gave a smile of her own.

"So, what now?" She decided to ask. "Do we get a party?"

Genrysai chuckled at his granddaughter. "No, I'm afraid not."

"All right them. Are we free?"

"I suppose. We're not really here for anything else."

"Then I proclaim a round of drinks later tonight at the Kiyumo Bar. All on me." Hiromi began to leave, Chisa following her Captain in silence. "Any and all," She glanced at Kisuke and caught his eye. "Are welcome."

As the doors closed behind her she heard Shunsui let out a 'Whoop!'

**Every captain and almost every Lieutenant showed up that night.** Even Byakuya and Genrysai, though Hiromi's grandfather an left without a drink and Byakuya sat in a corner with Jushiro, his grandfather, and his sister as they quietly talked. Hiromi would have loved to join them, but she was the center of attention that evening.

The only two men that didn't show up were Kisuke Urahara and Sosuke Aizen. She wondered why.

"So, Hiromi," Shunsui's arm wrapped around her shoulders. "Has a man come into the picture yet?"

Hiromi shook her head as she took a drink. Sake didn't really do much to her, thanks to her father. "Nope, sorry Shunsui. I'm not searching for one, either."

Laughter burst out around them as a man clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry Captain; no luck for you."

And that's basically how the night went. Jushiro, Genrei, Byakuya, Chisa, and the others all bid their farewells, leaving only Hiromi, Shinji, Shunsui, and Yoruichi left. Shunsui and Shinji broke out in some kind of argument about women while the two women who were there just laughed at them until the door opened.

"Don't tell me I'm late again!"

All four of them glanced to the door. Kisuke Urahara was standing there now, scratching his head in embarrassment again.

"Well well," Yoruichi grinned. "Look who decided to finally show up."

He chuckled, walking over to the table. "Sorry 'bout that. I was just fitting all my things into my new room. It took longer than I thought it would.

"Aww, that's all right. You're here now, Mr. 12th Squad Captain." Shinji's giggle was high-pitched. He was wasted.

Hiromi gave a small giggle of her own. "Don't worry about it." She held a hand out to him. "I'm Hiromi Yamamoto. Captain of Squad 14."

Kisuke looked at her hand for a moment before taking it and scratching his head again nervously. "I-I'm Kisuke Urahara. Captain of, well new Captain of, Squad 12." He let his hand down. "So, you're Captain Yamamoto's granddaughter? You're not exactly…"

"What you expected?" She giggled again at his blush. "Don't worry. I get that a lot. Trust me; I'm not like my grandfather."

"Yeah," Shinji was flipping over his chair. "She's way too nice. And Pretty!" He giggled like a schoolgirl.

Hiromi shook her head as Kisuke sat next to her and the other three continued drinking.

"I wasn't trying to offend you or anything." The nervous blond man told her.

"Like I said before; don't worry. It wasn't offensive. And stop being nervous."

"How can I not be?" He grumbled as his own drink was set before him.

Hiromi placed down at her glass. "I've known Yoruichi for a long time. Though we've never really talked about her duties as a Soul Reaper, I could always tell that she was proud of her Squad. And if she's proud enough of you to select you to be a Captain, then I'm sure that you'll do great. And about Hiyori as your Lieutenant, don't worry. I've only met her twice but I've seen how…mouthy she can be. She'll grow used to you in time…hopefully." She added under her breath as she took another drink.

Kisuke grinned. "Hopefully." He agreed.

Yoruichi forced Kisuke to help her carry Shunsui and Shinji (both now passed out beyond belief) leaving Hiromi alone at the bar. She felt fine and was getting ready to leave herself when she eyes landed on an object at the feet of the chair Kisuke had been sitting in.

A White paper fan.

That hadn't been there before. Not before Kisuke arrived, anyway. Chuckling to herself, Hiromi picked it up and began on her walk home. She'd return it to Kisuke tomorrow.

"**You need to find Soul Reapers to add to your Squad, Hiromi."**

The woman nodded. "I know that grandfather, believe me," ~Hitomi kept reminding me about it last night when I returned home~ "I'm going to keep my eyes opened. I'll know who I want when I see them," Hiromi then sighed. "If only Faile was still around."

"Faile?" Genrysai's voice was different. He almost sounded worried. "You still think about him?"

"Of course I do," Hiromi looked at him in shock. "He was like an older brother to me, grandfather. I'm surprised you would ask that, seeming as how he was one of your three Pupils. Shunsui and Jushiro were rarely ever seen without him." She smiled sadly as she lowered her head, recalling memories from her childhood. "You…miss Faile too, don't you?" Hiromi asked softly.

Genrysai was silent for a few moments. "Don't ask such silly things, Hiromi." He closed his eyes "I'll allow you time to start searching for your Squad members, but don't take too long. You're getting this much free say because you're my granddaughter, Hiromi. Don't waste it."

"Of course not, grandfather. Thank you." Hiromi turned to walk away but she paused, turning back to face the elder man. His eyebrows rose as she opened her mouth, but she closed it and shook her head before continuing from the room. He smiled after her.

Hiromi had left her grandfather's room and had tried to go and talk to Kaien Shiba like she had promised Jushiro, but he hadn't been home at the moment. Leaving behind a small note with his sister, Kukaku, she was walking down the hall, the 12th Squad hall.

"There's no way all that fit," Hiyori's voice reached Hiromi as she continued down the hall. She paused to listen.

"I really got it all in!" She heard Kisuke respond happily. "Wanna come see?"

"Hmph. Who'd wanna go?" It was silent for a moment.

"So, let's see," Kisuke continued.

"Stop saying 'Let's see'! You're pissing me off! Big time!" Hiyori growled.

"I'm, I'm sorry." Kisuke apologized. Hiromi could just see his hand moving to scratch his head.

"So, what is it? Spill it out." Hiyori told him. Things were silent again.

"What was I trying to say again?" He asked.

"Like I'd know!" She shouted. Hiromi smiled. This was entertaining.

"Oh, that's it. I've got it!" Kisuke finally said. "About the new policies for Squad 12…" Man he was making them wait.

"What is it?" Hiyori asked. "Tell us." Even Hiromi was waiting for his answer.

"I'm still thinking about it!" Hiromi had to slap a hand over her mouth. She never really laughed at people like Kisuke before. Why was she now? "Well, I've still got to work on setting up a lot of my belongings so I'm still thinking about that," Kisuke tried to explain. "I guess I'd like you to wait a bit longer."

Hiromi heard Hiyori growl and heard a thud. She easily put two and two together. Kisuke had been kicked across the room. She frowned at that.

"Are you a kid?" Hiyori screamed. "What's with this still thinking crap? You're still thinking?"

Hiromi slid the paper door open and all eyes turned to her. "A Lieutenant attacking their Captain?" She asked. "That's not such a good idea, is it?" Her face was plain but her eyes were cold and annoyed.

"C-Captain Yamamoto!" The rest of the Squad stood back to attention. Hiyori only glared at her.

"Should I go grab Natora Umio?" Hiromi asked the short woman.

Hiyori's face paled. Natora Umio, third seat of Squad 5, Captain Shinji Hirako's closest Advisor (even above Sosuke Aizen because Shinji didn't trust his Lieutenant). Natora was the only shinigami in the Seireitei, besides Kirio Hikifune, who could scare Hiyori into obedience.

Hiromi smirked as Hiyori stayed silent before turning to the man now pushing himself to his feet. "Are you all right, Captain?"

Kisuke glanced up at her, wiping blood from his nose. "Oh yes, I-I'm fine," He answered her. "I-Is there something that I can help you with?"

Hiromi thought for a quick second as she recalled why she wanted to come to Squad 12 again. It hit her and she searched her pockets, but no success. "Hmm, I must have…left…it…home." She began to lose her sentence when a paper flower appeared in her face. She grabbed it quickly, shoving it into her pocket."My apologies, Kisuke," She looked back to the confused Captain. "I've been summoned. I shall come by again later."

"All right?" The blond man gave another scratch and a nervous grin.

Hiromi gave Hiyori another glance before closing the door again and hurrying down the hall. Hitomi had summoned her. Oh, she hoped that nothing had happened.

Arriving at the Kyoma home, her home, she instantly hurried down the halls to a room in the back. She opened her mouth to announce herself, but-

"Hiromi?"

The voice was frail and weak; feminine.

Hiromi set a stone face before opening the door. "You summoned me, Hitomi?"

The room was large and dark, the only light coming from the small window towards the back. A small patch of light showed a pair of extremely white hands folded on top of a black and white blanket. Everything else was hidden in shadows.

"Yes, I did. I need-" The frail voice was cut off be a massive fit of coughs. Hiromi quickly moved forward, rubbing smooth circles on the woman's back. The coughs came to a stop but the woman's breathing was still rough.

"Would you like for me to go get you something?" Hiromi offered softly.

"No, I'm fine. I just," There was a sigh. "I went outside last night, while you were out. I, I couldn't walk!" the woman's voice held immense pain as she struggled. "In the house I have my walls to grip, but outside," Hiromi felt the woman shiver. Pulling off her Haori, she placed it around her shoulders. "I had nothing. I just collapsed! Collapsed and had to crawl back inside. I thought that I had enough strength to just walk around the pond outside, but…"

Hiromi placed a caring hand on the woman's arm. "You have strong days and weak days. You'll be able to walk again, I promise. I will find a way to cure you."

"But this wasn't what I called you here for. It was something else," Hiromi stayed silent, waiting. "Last night, I'm afraid someone was watching me"

"What?" Hiromi's rage filled her voice and made the other woman flinch.

"I don't know who it was. I didn't see them but I could feel eyes on me. They didn't say anything or do anything, they just watched."

Hiromi scratched her head. "Well, there's nothing that we can do about it now," She gave the woman a smile. "We'll just be careful next time you go outside." She quickly thought. Tonight would be a good night; not too hot and not too cold. Would you like a stroll around the estate?"

She could barely see the woman's mile in the dark but it was there. "Yes. I would like that," Things fell silent for a moment. "Hiromi…when will you introduce me to your squad? Since this will be where your office is, you will have to let them know I'm here."

Hiromi nodded. "I think we'll wait until I have more that just a Lieutenant. Let me acquire a few more before your exposed, okay?"

"Of course."

Hiromi stood. "I have some more things to do at the moment. I will be back later this evening. Get some rest."

Leaving the woman to curl up under her Haori, Hiromi left the room quietly and headed towards her office.

It was a large room, scrolls of flowers and animals lining the walls around her black desk and chair. There was a deep burgundy carpet across the floor, a small fountain by the windows and a record player. This had been her father's room. She hadn't changed one thing about it and she never would.

She had files sitting on her desk of the graduating students of the Academy this year. Sitting down she took the first file and opened it.

Ichimaru, Gin.

Glancing over his file she seemed rather intrigued. Graduating after only a year? Faster than her. She had heard Shinji and his Lieutenant talking about this young boy before. Such a young one and they wanted their hands on him.

~Besides~ glancing at the picture again of the young, white hair fox-faced grin the boy was wearing ~He didn't seem to be holding what she was looking for.

Tossing that file to the side she picked up the next one.

Gurana, Miyuki.

The look on the young woman's face in the picture…that intrigued Hiromi even more than Gin's did.

Miyuki has been in the Academy for three and a half years now and has turned out to be a loner, according to the file. She acquired her Zanpakto not too long after joining the Academy and her strength is great, especially when in anger. There was a look in her eye that made Hiromi read the file twice. She might be…just what Hiromi was looking for.

Setting the file in front of her she began making the checkout pile. It wasn't as big as Hiromi would have liked it to have been, but she would take what she could get. And she got three.

Miyuki Gurana, and two sisters, Ayane and Ayami Takora.

Now all she had to do was approach them.

She tossed the last file down when there was a knock on her door.

"Captain," Chisa's voice came through the door.

Hiromi threw her hands over her eyes and rubbed them. "I've told you not to call me Captain in my house, Chisa. No one else is here."

"My apologies, but you have a guest."

Dropping her hands in surprise, she looked up and saw Chisa standing in the doorway with Sosuke Aizen behind her. "Please, come in." She nodded at Chisa who closed the door after she left again.

Aizen walked to the desk immediately. "Please, forgive me Captain Yamamoto," He gave a swift bow to Hiromi. "I would have liked to have attended the Kiyumo Bar with the others last night, but I'm afraid that I had other important things to do."

Hiromi gave a small smile to the man standing over her. "Don't worry yourself about it. Go ahead. Sit. Would you like something to drink, perhaps?"

Aizen pulled a look of surprise before smiling and sitting down. "No, I'm fine. Thank you, though, Captain Yamamoto."

"Please don't call me Captain Yamamoto. You make me feel like my grandfather. Hiromi is fine."

"Ah, but-" He fell silent, thinking for a moment. "All right. Captain Hiromi."

She chuckled at the man. "If that works for you." She told him, curling her hand under her chin as she leaned forward on the desk. "I'm sure that this was not the only reason that you decided to come and see me. What is on your mind?"

He was silent for a moment, thinking again. "What do you think about the new Captain of Squad 12?"

Hiromi watched him with an amused look. "I just became a Squad Captain myself, Sosuke. Are you sure that I'm the one that you should be talking to about this other new Captain?"

Sosuke chuckled. "You are much different than the other Captains, despite you being new. Whether or not you've just become one, you've been around Captains and the Soul Reapers your whole life. I find your opinion to be very… important."

Hiromi nodded, closing her eyes again as she responded. "Kisuke seems to be…a very nervous man. Though that can be usual in the naming of new Captains. It is going to take more than a day for me to get a full file of him done in my head." She opened her eyes and started digging through her files again.

"Well, I guess that's a reasonable answer." Aizen softened up and a slight smile flew across his face. "So, looking through the new graduates this year, hmm?"

"Yes, I have been, and a certain one has caught my eye a bit differently than the others all did." She tossed the file across the desk to him, that smile still on her face. "Tell me, what do you think about him?"

She saw the name reflected on the lenses of his glasses.

Ichimaru Gin.

The look of surprise on his face was worth the question. And it confirmed her suspicions that Either Sosuke or Shinji was interested with the young boy. Either way, she would get what she wanted.

She stayed silent and watched him, that same smirk on her face, as he read the file. She was sure that he had read it several times before. "So, what do you think?"

He set the file down, thinking for a moment before he smiled. "He's…hard to describe, but I like him. He'll do fine. I can see him as a Captain in the future if he continues the way he's going."

"Hmm," She glanced across the room for a moment, her eyes settling in the portrait of the snake on the wall. "Next time you see him, tell him to come find me. I would like to meet him. Can you do that?"

Aizen continued to smile. "Sure. Of course. You'll see him tomorrow, if he can make it."

"Thank you. But don't rush him. Tell him he shouldn't be nervous either."

Aizen nodded. "Is that all you wanted?" She glanced back at him. "Yes. Thank you. You can stay a bit longer if you want, but I'll be doing some other things that might be boring for you to just sit here and watch."

He chuckled. "That's all right. I'll send Gin to you soon. Next time I see him." He stood. "I have some of my own things to do so I should go ahead and leave anyway."

Hiromi watched as he walked away before turning back to the files in her desk. She was just putting them all back into the box that they had come in when Chisa came back in.

"What did Sosuke want?" She asked, arms crossed as she sat down in the chair he had been in.

"He wanted to apologize for not showing up last night." Hiromi picked up the remaining three files and held them out to her Lieutenant. "What do you think?"

Chisa read the files before setting them back down. "If they're what you want."

Hiromi gave a laugh. "I would like to meet them first. Tomorrow go find them and tell them to come here for dinner."

Chisa nodded. "Of course. It's time for dinner tonight. Would you like to come join me and my family?"

Hiromi gave a smile. "That's a lovely offer. I would enjoy it. Thank you."

The dinner was full of anger, coming from Byakuya seeming as how Yoruichi had decided to show up as well and kept stealing his hair tie. Hiromi was laughing at the two of them while Chisa and her grandfather just shook their heads in disappointment at them. It was a nice dinner and Hiromi told the Kuchiki's that she would soon have a dinner at her house in the next few days that they were invited to. They all gladly accepted; even Yoruichi.

Hiromi was on her way back to her home when she remembered that she had brought Kisuke's fan with her. She planned of going by his place on her way home but she stayed later than she thought she would. It wouldn't be too late, would it?

She soon found out that it wasn't when she walked behind the building and saw the man she was looking for sitting on the walkway, leaning against the railing. She smirked as she watched Shinji walk away from him and moved to take his spot.

"It's just like Yoruichi said," Kisuke grinned. "Being a Captain will be fun."

"Always," Hiromi saw him jump and sat down beside him.

"What are you doing back here?" He asked.

"I came back to give you this," She held out the white fan to him. "I found it at the bar last night. At least, I hope that it's yours. If not I'm going to be very embarrassed."

Kisuke looked at her in surprise for a moment and then smiled as he took it back. "Y-yes, it is mine. Thank you very much. I had been wondering where it had gotten to."

She watched as his smile faltered a little bit and then smirked. "If Hiyori keeps messing with you I can introduce you to Natora Umio if you'd like."

"Natora Umio?" Kisuke looked at her in confusion. "Who's that?"

"Natora is a friend of mine, Seat three of Squad 5. She is the only Soul Reaper that can keep Hiyori under control."

"Well, it looks like you can keep her under control according to this morning." He replied.

"No," Hiromi shook her head. "Not like Natora can. Hiyori argues with everyone else, but with her she falls quiet and does what she says. It's amazing sometimes. I'll introduce you to her soon."

Kisuke grinned. "Well I appreciate it. I might be able to learn a thing or two."

Hiromi smirked. "We could all learn a thing from Natora." She glanced up at the full moon, silence filling the area.

Kisuke watched her for a moment before a smile and idea broke through on him. "What are you doing tomorrow?" He suddenly asked.

She turned her brown eyes towards him again. "I was going to check out something tomorrow. Would you like to come with me?"

"Where is it that you're going?"

He grinned, eyes closed. "The Maggot's Nest."


	5. Chapter 5

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Chapter Five**

**Maggot's Nest**

That next morning, not too long after sunrise, Hiromi arrived to the spot that Kisuke told her to be at. Chisa had a task of monitoring the three Shinigami that she had given her the files on. Hiromi would be back for dinner with the four of them that night, so everything was set. Now all she had to do was wait.

"What the hell is she doing here?"

Hiromi turned to watch Kisuke walk up with Hiyori. Her eyes narrowed. "Ditto."

"Now now," Kisuke scratched the back of his head with a grin nervously. "I asked you both to come here with me today. I figured that it would give the two of you a chance to get know one another better and try to get along."

Hiyori turned her back to them. "I don't want to have anything to do with her."

Hiromi closed her eyes. "Ditto." She repeated as the doors of the gate pulled open.

"There, it's all opened." Kisuke continued to grin. "Shall we go in?"

"No way." Hiyori crossed her arms, still turned the other way.

"Don't say that."

"No way!" She repeated.

"Not afraid, are you?" Hiromi's eyes were still closed as she walked through the gate. "I'm amazed that a little chicken-brat like you were even named Lieutenant."

"What did you say?" Hiyori growled, chasing after her with a smiling Kisuke after her. "Come say that to my face!"

Hiromi smirked at Kisuke. "That was easier than I thought it would be."

Kisuke was still smiling. "See? It's not so bad. The two of you will get along great!"

"Pah."

"No way in hell!"

Kisuke sighed and hung his head. ~They can be worse than Soi Fon.~ Thoughts ran threw his head and he quickly took it bad. ~There's no one worse than that woman.~

"Hey! Weren't we going to some nasty place called the Maggot's Nest?" Hiyori asked, stomping through the forest path behind the two Captains. "We're on the second Squad's grounds!"

"You both already know about the Covert Ops, right?" Kisuke asked.

"The Covert Ops? Of course I do! They're your old division, stupid! You trying to change the subject?"

Hiromi closed her eyes, fighting against speaking.

"The Covert Ops," Kisuke still had that nervous smile on his face. "It's a completely separate organization from the 13, now 14, Protection Squads. As Shinigami, the 4 Noble Houses hold unimaginable power and the head of the Shihoin House have always inherited the position of Covert Ops. Commander and should the Commander also become a Captain in the Protection Squads, the two organizations become an incredibly powerful combined entity."

"So? What's that mean?" Hiyori demanded.

"Yoruichi is both current Commander and Captain of Squad 2 ," Hiromi was the one that answered this time. "So the Covert Ops reports directly to Squad 2."

"Correct," Kisuke nodded. "It's broken up to five divisions and she's the Chief of the 2nd Division. I was chief of the 3rd Division. The Detention Unit."

"You're a jailer." Hiyori plainly said.

Kisuke glanced over his shoulder at her. "No, I'm a baby-sitter."

~Explains why he invited Hiyori,~ Hiromi thought quietly.

"My main job is to take people who have omitted crimes in Seireitei, throw them in prison, and watch over them." Kisuke continued.

"So you're a Jailer." Hiyori repeated.

"I'm a baby-sitter!" He insisted.

"They're the same. All you do is strut around in front of the criminals, right?"

Kisuke came to a stop and both of the women paused. "The Detention Unit has one special type of Criminal we watch over." He looked over his shoulder again, his constant smile now gone.

"And what would that be?" Hiromi asked, interested now.

"Those who have joined the protection Squads, but are thrown in to Detention after an investigation determines they might injure other Shinigami because of their ideals or through their actions. Or if they have a high probability of interfering with their Squad's mission."

"I don't get it," Hiyori said as Hiromi glared at Kisuke. He looked at them both in confusion. "You're talking way too much. Keep it simple, stupid!"

"In other words," Hiromi answered with hatred laced in her voice. "They capture people they fear that will cause trouble and lock them up, whether or not they've actually done anything." She glanced at Kisuke. "How come this was kept from me?"

Kisuke shrugged. "Not very many people outside of Squad 2 know. The Facility is located on the 2nd Squad's grounds. It's to the Northwest of their area, beyond a 30 meter long moat." They began to walk across a bridge. "An underground detention spire also called the Maggot's Nest."

They paused. Before them were two men in black, guarding a stone door in the middle of the mountain.

Hiromi did not like the thought of this 'Maggot's Nest'. Some of these people didn't do anything and yet they're locked away. She didn't like the thought of anyone innocent being locked up.

Stepping down the stone steps of the dark place, Hiromi kept close to Hiyori. The young woman might be annoying to her but she would keep her safe.

"What gives? It's a cave in here," Hiyori said. "Are you really locking people up down here? It's an underground prison!"

"That's the point," Hiromi grumbled.

"Well it is quite sad," Kisuke said as they came to another set of large doors. "But it's not really an underground prison." He reached up and pulled the door open. "See?"

When the bright light died down, Hiromi's fists clenched. In the large room, with cliffs and desks, hundreds of men and women in white robes and glares were there, staring at the ones who opened the door.

"They may not be able to leave, but they can do whatever they want while here in the facility." Kisuke said.

"You call this 'doing what they want'? They're caged! Like animals!" Hiromi growled. "And half of them haven't even done anything yet!" She paused and took a breath, calming herself down.

Kisuke gave her a sad smile. "It's all right," He answered her unspoken apology. "It makes me mad sometimes, too." They walked forward, the eyes following them as Kisuke's clogs echoed around the room. "Please be careful," He said. "Sometimes people will randomly attack you."

Hiyori glanced around. "What the hell did they do?"

"Nothing, like I said before." Hiromi replied.

Hiyori looked surprised. "What do you mean 'nothing'?"

"Captain Hiromi is right. These people haven't done anything bad yet. They're just individuals Seireitei decided were dangerous," Kisuke wasn't wearing a smile down here. "They can't be punished because they haven't done anything."

"So you just leave them down here?" Hiromi asked.

"Yes. If let free they can be dangerous so we have to lock them up down here."

"What the hell?" Hiyori jumped in front of her Captain. "Hiromi's right! That doesn't make sense! They're being jailed even though-"

"Hiyori," Kisuke cut her off. "Have you ever seen someone resign from the Squads?"

~Now that I think about it,~ Hiromi kept silent. ~No, I haven't. But that can't mean…~

"Just one or two," Hiyori answered. "What about it?"

"Actually, the option to resign isn't part of the Squad Protocol. If a person absolutely has to leave due to personal issues, they get put on leave. And if it drags out too long and looks like you won't be coming back, your name gets removed from the register. But a person isn't just allowed to resign."

"What? Why?" Hiyori asked.

"Resigning means going into Special Detention. Anyone who supposedly resigned was actually forced to come here."

"Does my grandfather know about this?" Hiromi questioned.

Kisuke nodded. "Of course. He created this place, after all."

Hiromi sighed. She felt that there were going to be many, many more things that she learned about her grandfather before her time was up. Wait…did this mean that…if she ever wanted to stop being a Soul Reaper…she would be thrown in here as well? Would her grandfather do that to her?

"But why go through all the trouble?" Hiyori asked.

"The 13-er, 14 Squads, are a refined Organization. We can't let some misfits who were once part of us walk free. That's why Room 46, which rules Seireitei has decided," Kisuke was saying. "That's why we secretly lock up any dangerous misfits and say that they simply resigned." He took a breath. "Hiyori, I've been thinking ever since I was put in charge of the 3rd Division…all of the people here are extremely dangerous. But couldn't most of them blossom if given the right environment and turn from being threats and into great assets. Don't you think?"

Hiromi glanced at Kisuke with a smile. A proud smile. He wasn't like some of the others she knew. Infact, if the chance ever arose, she was sure that she would volunteer to help them. Kisuke would probably be right there beside her. Seeing people caged and locked away like animals were-

"Hell no!" Hiyori broke Hiromi's thoughts. "You said they're locked up here 'cause they're dangerous! You can't just suddenly decide they're strong enough to-"

"Hiyori!" All three of them turned to face a man with short black hair and a surprised look on his face. "You're Hiyori."

Hiyori looked surprised. "Big Mouth?" Kisuke and Hiromi looked at her. "He's a classmate I thought had resigned." She explained. "He always said 'Some day, I will rule Seireitei!' He was always talking big so everyone called his Big Mouth."

"Hiyori!" Kisuke grabbed Hiromi's arm and pulled the other Captain out of the way as the man ran to Hiyori, grabbed her shoulders and kneeled. "Hiyori, help me! Please help me! We were classmates, remember? I wanna go home! I wanna go home!" He cried.

Hiyori looked so shocked Hiromi felt sorry for the man. Watching him beg like that made her thoughts even more convincing.

There was a shout and a large man lunged at Hiyori. Hiromi watched as she reached for her Zanpakto but it wasn't there. She jumped to block the blond woman but Kisuke got there first, blocking the large man himself…one handed.

"I'm sorry," Kisuke began. "I saw you leave your blade and chose not to say anything. You see, weapons aren't allowed in the Special Detention Spire. As such, one of the main requirements for tending to the detention Unit is that you must be able to subdue everyone with your bare hands."

~If that is true, then just how strong is this man?~ Hiromi thought to herself.

The large man struggled to push forward, but Kisuke didn't budge, still with that bored expression on his face. "You're mean!" The blonde said. "Did you forget about me in a scant 2 or 3 days? And I've been so good to you, too." Kisuke moved to the left and grabbed the man's shirt away like a rag-doll. But of course the rest of the men there saw that as a 'join in' sign and attacked as well. Not one person hit Kisuke. He knocked them all away with a blank face while the 2 women watched. Hiyori held a look of surprise while Hiromi was covering a smile. "It looks like everyone's forgotten me. How cruel!" He turned and gave the men all cold stares with those grey eyes of his. They froze.

Hiromi felt a movement behind her and turned immediately. It was the man that Hiyori had been talking to. He took one look at the look on Hiromi's face before he turned around and ran like a girl.

Kisuke gave another smile before starting to walk away himself. "Shall we go?" He asked as the men all moved out of his way.

"What type of environment could possibly make these guys 'blossom'?" Hiyori demanded as Hiromi followed the other Captain. "They're super dangerous."

Hiromi understood though. If she had been locked up in this place with not even doing anything to deserve is she would try any means necessary to get back out; Any. "You'll just make life harder lettin' them out in the open again!"

"Come on. Let's just keep on moving." Kisuke called back to her. It wasn't long before they were traveling down another set of dark stairs into what seemed to be a dungeon of lit candles. "Look carefully," Kisuke was telling his Lieutenant. "The only two people dangerous enough to be confined to their own cells are over here."

"So, the two of them are really strong?" Hiyori asked. "Why do we need to talk to someone like that?"

"Well," Kisuke began but a set of voices made them all pause.

"I said give it to me!"

"Come on! You gotta beg for it!"

The first voice sounded agitated but the second one sounded like he was enjoying himself.

"Give it!"

"Reach for it!"

"Give it!"

"Beg."

"Give it!"

"Good boy!"

Hiromi struggled with her laughter as she took steps closer towards the voices and the end of the hall. There were two men, each in separate cells diagonal from the others. The man that had been teasing was holding a bleeding hand out to the other one, laughing at him as the other was reaching out for it but couldn't reach it. Every time that he came close to it, the laughing man would pull it back.

Hiromi let a small laugh escape and brought both men's attention to their visitors. They both sat back down on their seats, the second man licking the blood off his hand as he stayed silent and watched.

"Well well, Kisuke Urahara, is it?" The 1st voice asked. "And what exactly has brought you here?"

"I came to discuss something with you, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Would you be up for leaving this place with me?" Kisuke replied.

Mayuri sat in white in the lit-up cell with his skin all painted white with a strip of black across his eyes like a mask. He had short blue hair, yellow eyes and golden contraptions over his ears.

"Wh-who is this?" Hiyori asked.

"Oh?" Mayuri leaned forward. "To refer to me as 'this' upon our first meeting…this boy hasn't been brought up very well, has he?"

"Boy? Who's a boy?" Kisuke had to hold Hiyori back. "I'm a girl! Wanna see my tits? Huh? You pasty-faced alien!"

Hiromi ignored the three of them for the moment and took in the man in the other cell. He seemed to be taking her image in as well.

He held long black hair that reached to his waist and deep brown eyes. There was a long scar on his face that sealed his left eye and he held an earring on his left ear that was a Knight shaped chess piece. He was wearing the same white robes as Mayuri was.

For some reason, there was something familiar about this guy. But what was it?

"Lieutenant? Then you've been promoted?" Mayuri was commenting. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"And what about this one?" Mayuri turned his gaze to the Silent one outside the cell. "Who would this woman be?"

"This is the Captain of Squad 14." Kisuke announced.

"Squad 14?" Both men in the cells asked.

"Yes. She has convinced her grandfather to create another Squad for her to have. Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Faile Yamato, meet Hiromi Yamamoto."

"Faile Yamato?" Hiromi turned back to the other man in surprise. He was looking back at her, his mouth hanging open. She knew she had seen him before!

"Oh my God," She heard him echo her. He then smirked and reached out to grab the cell bars. "It's been a while. It's seems that you've grown into a fine woman, little Romi."


	6. Chapter 6

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**

**Chapter Six**

**Seat 3, 4, 5, 6 and 7of Squad 14**

It was a few hours later. Hiromi stood before her Grandfather as he sat in that Special chair of his. Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku were there with them. After all, what she was about to announce dealt with all three of them. She stood there in silence, eyes closed as she waited from her Grandfather to arrive. It took him a little while, but she was still silent after he sat in that chair. He feared that she was going to announce that being a Captain was too much for her, even after only three days.

When this conversation was over, he was going to be hoping that that was what she was here to announce.

"What have you called the three of us here for, Hiromi?" Genrysai asked his granddaughter.

Her brown eyes opened; a look of anger in them. "I have summoned you here to let you all know that I have accepted a 3rd Seat into my Squad."

Jushiro and Shunsui exchanged a look. They were called here for that?

"Oh, that's good. What's his name? Where did you find him?" Her grandfather asked her in relief.

"Oh, you all know him." She replied. He's a good friend. Has been for years."

"Who is it, Hiromi?" Jushiro asked.

She ignored him. "I found him on a trip to the Maggot's Nest with new Captain Kisuke Urahara and his Lieutenant this morning," She watched in satisfaction as her Grandfather's eyes widened with a look of anger and surprise. "Here, let's let him introduce himself." She turned to the side as the large door behind her opened. A Figure walked forward, but it stopped with a shadow from the window hiding his face.

"For over 100 years I have trained and worked with the three of you. My best friend met your daughter and fell in love, resulting in the birth of my Godchild here. The three of, Jushiro, Shunsui, were supposed to be captains together. Life was good, until I had to take the test to become a Captain. It was much different than yours were. I had to hunt down and Kill an Arrancar, not a Hollow. The Arrancars had broken out into the Human world. Genrysai here decided to take his hate for my friend out on and me and told me to kill them." The figure shook his head. "I refused to kill a set of children and in the end I was thrown into the Maggot's Nest. I was left there, like some kind of murderer when the fact is that I refused to kill. I was left there for nearly 100 years. I never thought that I would be released. I was used as a testing subject for some crazy man's experiments on regeneration for years until we were put into our own separate cells. I never thought that I would see anyone close to me from the outside again.

"And when I did, I found out some really interesting things. My best friend has died. His wife has killed herself. But you want to know what really pisses me off?" The man took a step forward. "No one told me. After all these years of hoping that I'd have a family still out there looking for me, I come to find out that they're all gone and left this one by herself." He shook his head. "That's the real shame."

Jushiro and Shunsui's mouths fell open as Genrysai stayed frozen.

"You all remember Faile Yamato, don't you? My father's best friend. Previously part of your group while you were being taught by my grandfather. Born on December 28. Said to have died during his Captain Test to kill a set of Arrancars?" Hiromi opened up her eyes and glared at the three of them.

At the height of 6'3', Faile had cut his long black hair to a spiky shape again with narrowed, dark brown eyes. The long scar was still there, sealing his left eye with that earring. He was now dressed in the uniform of the shinigami again with a large, bastard-like blade on his back.

"As of today, Faile Yamato will be Seat 3 of Squad 14."

Jushiro and Shunsui turned to face the Top Captain. "W-what is the meaning of this?" Shunsui demanded.

"You told us that he had died! Yoruichi told us he died!" Jushiro and Shunsui both sounded betrayed as the four of them stared at the elder man.

"Ah, yes, where is Yoruichi?" Faile glanced around the empty room. "I have to pay her back for this nice gift she left me with on that night when I refused to let them kill the two children. Please tell me she's still a Captain," He ran a finger over his scar.

"So Genrysai," Hiromi's cold voice broke the silence. "Would you like to tell us the reason for the lies?"

Genrysai closed his eyes. "I need not explain my actions to anyone; including you."

"Figures that he wouldn't own up to what he's done." Faile gave a laugh. "Let me know when you wish to become Head Captain, Hiromi. I will gladly help you kill this old man." And with that, the man turned and left the room. "Come on Shunsui, Jushiro. We have a lot of reminiscing to take part in. whose home shall we drink in today, hmm?"

The two Captains gave the Grandfather and Granddaughter another look before hurrying after their returned friend. They would be getting their answers from her later.

Things were silent for a few moments longer. Genrysai sighed. "Hiromi-"

"You lied to me!" Hiromi cut him off. "You told me he was dead!"

"Let me ex-"

"He's been in the Maggot's Nest for almost 100 years!" She shouted as she took steps towards him. "Why? How could you do that to him? Because he refused to kill a pair of children to become a Captain? Why?"

"Do not judge my decisions!" Genrysai's yell shook the room and made her freeze as he stood with a glare on his face. "No one can! Even you can't, whether or not you're my granddaughter. He will NOT be a part of your Squad! He is returning to the Maggot's Nest."

"And I say he will be and that he's not returning to the prison." Hiromi told her grandfather. "You said I could choose my own Squad, and I chose! Or are you going to go back on your word and take it all from me? I'm telling you now, if Faile is not allowed on my Squad, I will not have a Squad. I will back down."

Genrysai stared at his granddaughter, fighting his urge to reply. His daughter was never like this. His daughter would always do what he told her; until he came along. Shijo Kyoma. And, unfortunately, Shijo's attitude now rested in his daughter. He could see it. And it angered him greatly.

But that face…it was his daughter's none the less and he could never refuse her what she wanted.

Genrysai sighed. "Fine. Do with him as you would like."

Hiromi turned and began to walk away. She paused at the door for a moment before shutting it behind her.

Genrysai shook his head. He was becoming too soft. This girl was going to be the death of him.

"**Welcome to the Kyoma Manor."**

Chisa's welcoming made Hiromi glance up from her seat. They were having several guests tonight. It was just supposed to be five of them, but with the finding of Faile, there were now six so they had to put the two tables together.

Faile, who had just returned from his drinks with Shunsui and Jushiro, was getting ready for dinner, so that must mean…

One woman followed Chisa into the room, and it wasn't who Hiromi had been expecting. Infact, she had never seen this woman before.

At the height of 5'9', the woman held long, light purple hair held back with a black headband as she still wore her black and white robes.

He face was strong as she looked at Hiromi, but there was something in her eyes that said otherwise. The woman went down to her knees and bowed to Hiromi.

"Captain Hiromi Yamamoto. I am Yuriko Yumiko, 4th Seat under Jushiro Ukitake, Captain of Squad 13." Hiromi pulled a surprised look. So this was who Jushiro was always talking about. Why was she here?

"Why are you here, Yuriko?"

"I…I wish to ask you if I could switch over from Squad 13 to Squad 14." The woman replied, her face still held down.

Hiromi and Chisa shared a surprised look. "Run that by me again." She told her.

Yuriko lifted her head. "I wish to switch to your Squad, Captain Yamamoto."

Hiromi had led Yuriko to her office, leaving Chisa to take care of Faile and the other three that she had been waiting on until she was done. Sitting at her desk, Yuriko took the chair that Sosuke had sat in and folded her hand.

"Start from the beginning." Hiromi told the woman.

Yuriko took a deep breath. "It happened on the mission that we were just a few days ago. Captain Ukitake and I were ordered to hunt down some Hollows that were tormenting a peaceful town. It shouldn't have been a problem, but it turned out that there were a lot more than just two of us could handle all at once. I am more of a healer, like Captain Retsu Unohana is but I still have my Zanpakto. My blade had been knocked from my hands and the Hollow went for the kill, but Jushiro got in the way and hurt himself instead." Hiromi nodded, closing her eyes. "I…I don't like to see Jushiro hurt…especially not because of me!" The woman looked to the side. "And I know that I shouldn't, but…"

"Your feelings get in the way of your work. You stayed behind and healed Jushiro instead of taking off after the escaping Hollows against his orders, am I right?" Hiromi opened her eyes again and smirked at the woman's surprised look. "How long?" She asked.

"Since I can remember," Yuriko shook her head. "Since the Academy. He's protected me since I can remember." She repeated. "Some would think that I was strong enough now to where I didn't need him too, but it seems that I just aren't around him. He makes me go weak at the knees, but I still love being around him. So I had thought, if I moved to a different Squad, a different Captain, not only would I become stronger, but he wouldn't have to protect me on missions anymore. When I heard that you had been made a Captain, well…I didn't know where else to go. I definitely wasn't going to a male Captain. They wouldn't understand, so I hoped that you would." She took a breath. "Prayed that you would."

Hiromi sighed and pulled out a scroll. She let it fall open before Yuriko and leaned forward. "You will have to answer to Jushiro, not me. If he comes asking me why I took you onto my team, then I will send him straight to you and not say a thing."

Yuriko looked as if she had tears in her eyes as she signed the scroll. When the two women went to leave the room, the purple-haired one hugged the other.

"Thank you! I…I don't think that I could have lasted another moment if he had gotten hurt protecting me."

Hiromi smiled. "Don't worry. Now that you're part of my team my training will toughen you up."

"Training?" She asked as they walked down the hall.

"Oh yes. Everyone in the Squad will undergo training daily. Training Kyoma style. Come. Join us for a meal, Seat 4." Yuriko nodded.

When they entered the dining hall again, Hiromi was pleased to see the food there as well as Chisa and Faile, but they were also joined by three more women. She recognized the three of them from the files she had been reading of the Graduates at the Academy.

Miyuki Gurana was at the height of 5'7' with long brown hair with brown eyes. She wore the original black and white robes with her sword at her hip with three piercings in each ear and one in her eyebrow.

Ayami Takora was at 5'8' with long red hair a blue eyes. There was nothing different about her as she was dressed in the regular black and white.

And then there was Ayami's sister Ayane. Ayane Takora was at 5'6' with short red and matching eyes. The hair was the only difference between the sisters.

"Chisa, Faile, meet Yuriko Yumiko. Seat 4 of Squad 14."

Chisa pulled a surprised look at the purple-haired woman; she had know that she was on Jushiro's Squad and hadn't expected Hiromi to take her from it.

They would talk later.

Faile just raised his glass in greeting and chugged it back.

"Yuriko, this is Chisa Kuchiki and Faile Yamato."

"Faile Yamato…but you were said to be-"

The man grinned. "Dead, I know, I know. You see-"

"You can explain later," Hiromi cut her 3rd Seat of as she and Yuriko sat down. As she began to eat she turned her attention to the three silent women. "The three of you know why you're here, do you not?"

"One would think the answer to that is simple." Ayane responded as she set her bowl of rice down.

The Captain smiled. "Then answer a question," She lifted her glass. "Why are you Soul Reapers? Why did you choose to become one?"

"To become strong and protect those important to me." Ayami answered.

"Honor." Her sister replied.

All sets of eyes turned to the silent Miyuki. She sighed. "You want my true reason instead of a lie?"

"Please."

"Because I was bored." Miyuki took a drink. "I got tired of just living in the streets of the Soul Society and decided to join the Academy. Free Room and Board, new clothes, food, and learning to fight. Why not? It gave me something to do."

Faile gave a large smile and looked at the Captain. "I like this one! Let's keep her!"

Hiromi exchanged a look with Chisa and Yuriko giggled at the man beside her. "During the test this afternoon, how did the three of them do?"

"The sisters worked well together," The Kuchiki answered calmly. "The other liked to stick to herself, but there are many who do that. They all did fine."

"Partnership is something that we can fix later." Hiromi replied and gazed back at the three women. "So…do the three of you think that you can handle being in my Squad?"

The sisters exchanged grins and Miyuki smirked at the Captain. Hiromi took that as a 'yes' from all three of them and passed over the scroll that Yuriko had signed.

"Well then, welcome to Squad 14, Seats 5, 6, and 7."


	7. Chapter 7

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Note: OMG, when I started this Story they hadn't started showing the English version of what happened with Urahara and the others 110 years ago in English so I took the Japanese version. Saturday night they showed the English version of when Urahara was given his Captain Title so now I'm like, WTF? So if you're wondering why the words and lines are different from the English version that is why.**

**Chapter Seven**

**Gin, Natora, and Kaien Shiba**

For the next week, no one entered or exited the Kyoma home. Jushiro Ukitake had tried several times but the door was never answered. Sounds of training could be heard from it though, telling them that the ones inside were enduring training. Ukitake almost busted the door down. When he received the letter from Yuriko, his 4th Seat, about her switching over to Squad 14 he immediately rushed over to Hiromi's Home but was refused entry. The thought of Yuriko leaving his Squad…he had never thought that would happen. He thought that she would stay with him till the end.

Kyoraku had to come by and grab the snow-haired man and take him back to his own home. If he hadn't, he would have stood outside that door for days, waiting to be allowed in the home to speak to Yuriko.

Hiromi had known that Ukitake would pass by her home several times a day, searching for a chance to see his previous 3rd seat, but she refused to let him in. The first Shinigami of her Squad were going through her training now. Take her father's and multiply it by two and you had an idea.

But it had been a week. She had to let them out and back into civilization for a little while.

Besides, she had an appointment with Gin Ichimaru later that morning, a lunch to go to and see Natora Umio, Kaien Shiba had finally come into contact with her so they could talk over a meal and then her sister wanted to try another walk in the garden that night.

Hiromi had been feeling rather upset with herself in the fact that she had to keep her sister in her room. Hitomi had stated that she didn't mind for a couple of days. 'It's not like I have much else to do' were her exact words and that made Hiromi feel even worse. Hiromi wanted to take her sister out and introduce her to those around but with Hitomi's past…it wasn't such a good idea.

She had told the six members of her Squad(Chisa included) the night before that they would have a couple of days of rest. The sisters had made comments about bringing more than just three changes of clothes due to the sweating and were the first to leave the Kyoma home. Faile, who was now living in the Kyoma home since the one home that he had had was now in the hands of someone else. Infact, Hiromi had already talked to Hitomi. The home was open to any of the Squad that didn't have a place after the Academy. Yuriko would be moving in as would Miyuki would be. But that was okay. No offense to Hitomi, but she had gotten rather tired of it just being her and her sister living there now.

They had all gone off to do their own things,(Faile staying in the Kyoma home for a nap) and so Hiromi took off on her own as well after she had eaten something light. She could do all her work later that night.

First up was Gin Ichimaru. He was already waiting for her just outside of Squad 5's

Office.

Gin was a small boy with short silver hair and a pair of sky blues eyes that he kept closed. Gin was already Seat 4 of Squad 5. She had heard that Aizen had wanted him to be Seat 3, but Natora was there instead and Shinji was now about to move her for, in his words, 'a little fox'.

Gin didn't seem to be so bad by just a glance. He was actually pretty cute. (Admit it, Gin was adorable as a little kid, and if you haven't seen him as one go look him up NOW! XD)

At the sound of footsteps behind him the young man turned around. The smile on his face was fake and it made Hiromi lift a brow.

"You are Captain Hiromi Yamamoto, I take it. The one Sosuke said wanted to meet me."

"Follow me," was her simple reply as she turned. He didn't argue and followed in silence to a small garden of Squad 5. Shinji wouldn't mind. She sat down on the bench that gazed out over the Entire grounds and propped her chin up in her palm. "You are quite different from the other students in the Academy. Barely above the age of a child and it took you one year to pass through it. That's even better than me."

Gin thought for a moment. "The Academy is much different that real battle." He finally told her. "Someone like me could not truly defeat the Granddaughter of Genrysai." He opened his eyes and glanced at her. "You at first refused the Academy but you still trained in battle with your father. The stories of Genrysai's family echo through the Academy."

She sighed. "Believe me, I know."

He closed his eyes again. "Just imagine your strength if you had gone into the Academy when you were my age. Your Grandfather would no longer be Captain of Squad 1."

Hiromi's eyebrows rose again. What was with everyone thinking that she wanted to take over her Grandfather's Seat? She didn't want anything to do with it. And she highly doubted that she'd ever even be able to defeat her Grandfather in a true battle.

"Saying things like that will get you in trouble," She warned him. "I would not advise you to say it around many others." Gin gave her another faux smile. For some reason it really pissed her off. "Same goes for that smile at me." She warned him with a fake smile of her own.

The young boy gave a laugh. "You're quite different than I had expected you to be. I had been warned that you would be like your Grandfather. Strict and mean; you are quite the opposite. Playful."

Hiromi gave a smirk of her own. She liked him so far. She sat there and talked with the child for a while. Then up came a name that Hiromi recognized.

"And after all of that, I had to go back for the flag because Manami ended up dropping it when the other team found her." Gin shook his head with a laugh. "She's such a klutz sometimes."

Hiromi lifted an eyebrow again. "Manami? You wouldn't be talking about a Manami Doshu, would you?" Hiromi's voice was laced with surprise. Gin looked at her in confusion.

"I take it you've heard of her." The boy stated.

"Yes. When she was younger," Hiromi glanced out over the field. "She and a few other children snuck out late one night and Hollows caught wind of them. Luckily, I was there; it's how I came into possession of my Zanpakto and decided to take the Academy Classes."

"Ahh yes, I remember her telling me about something like that happening. She stated that a woman seemed to materialize out of nowhere with her blade and saved their lives. She didn't know your name. You're the reason she started the Academy as well last year. She'll be very pleased to see you again. She might know your name but she certainly has your face etched into her mind." Gin put a finger to his lips. "I'll keep it a secret." He winked before standing up. She stood up herself. It was getting close to the time that Natora would be waiting for her at the restaurant.

"Gin," She called after him. He paused and glanced back at her. "Manami…bring her by for dinner tomorrow night." She watched him nod. "You can stay yourself as well. Think of it as a first—hand introduction to Squad 14."

The boy nodded again with that smile of his, but Hiromi, somehow, could tell that it was a true one; one unlike the one he had been constantly wearing before. "Of course."

Hiromi watched as the silver-haired boy walked off towards the Academy. No doubt to tell Manami about the event. Would he tell her who she was going to be meeting or would he keep it a secret to see what her reaction would be?

It didn't take long for Hiromi to reach the building that she was meeting Natora in and she caught sight of her right away.

Natora Umio, 3rd Seat of Squad 5, looked like a young woman at about 5'6' with short, soft brown hair and matching eyes. Earrings, in the shape of a ball of fire, hung from her ears as a matching ring was on her right hand. She was in the normal black and white outfit. A book, something that she was rarely seen without, was seen propped open against the glass in front of her on the table as her Squad Captain sat across from her, talking.

"Hiyori's not causing another problem today, is she Kisuke?" Natora called out as she flipped the page of her book while Shinji halted in his words.

Hiromi glanced in surprise behind her to see that the 12th Squad Captain had followed her into the small restaurant. How in the hell had he gotten behind her and her not notice him?

"No no, not today, Natora," Kisuke scratched the back of his head. "Thank you though. I actually came here to talk to Shinji. Oh," He took notice of the other Captain in the room. "Hello, Captain Hiromi."

She nodded at him, still looking at him in surprise. "Hello. Has Mayuri been working for you so far?"

"Well, he and Hiyori haven't really been getting along but that's to be expected from her. From both of them in fact." He sighed, dropping his hand. "And how about Faile with you? I had heard from Captain Shunsui that you've locked them up in the Kyoma Home, training them out for the last week."

Hiromi smiled. "I suppose you could be calling that the Squad 14 Barracks now. I'm not going to make Genrysai waste time in building another Squad building when I won't have enough people to fill up half of it."

"Oh? So not very many are going to make it into your Squad, hmm?" Shinji called out to them, inserting himself into the conversation.

Hiromi turned to glance at the other blond man. "Only those that I want, Captain. It's a shame that you accepted Gin Ichimaru into your Squad before I could. I would have snatched him up in seconds if I had beaten you to him."

Shinji pulled a face. "You and Sosuke both! I don't see what you think is in that little brat; running around with that fake smile on his face all the time."

"I'd rather it be a fake smile than having to look at your teeth all day," Natora glanced up from her book to look at the face her Captain had pulled. She closed the book and smiled. "Go and talk to Captain Urahara about what it is he needs while I talk with Captain Hiromi."

"Please, you do not have to address me so." Hiromi told the woman as she switched places with Shinji. The two boys walked off towards their own table across the room while the two women took more serious faces.

"So, I hear that you've been tucked away, training your Squad. You haven't heard about the Bount yet." Natora didn't waste any time.

Hiromi recalled the story about Ran'Tao and her mistake experiments that had created the Bounts. The Bounts were a group of humans that could continue to live by consuming other human/Shinigami/Quincy souls. That's also how their abilities increased.

"What's been going on?" Hiromi asked.

"There's been attacks all over lately; same casualties and everything, but they've come to a stop, centering around Karakura Town for the last month or so. I'm surprised that Captain Genrysai hasn't sent someone after it yet," She took a sip from the glass in front of her. "I have a feeling that he's been waiting on you."

"On me?" The other woman's eyebrows rose.

"Yes on you. You're his Granddaughter. He wants to take you and hold you up over the Society and brag about how strong you are. At least I would; I wouldn't care about what people would think about me while I bragged about my family." She took another sip.

"Ahh, but you keep forgetting that it's Genrysai that we're talking about here." ~Just look what he did to Faile just for introducing my father to his daughter~

"There you have a point. He's worse than my old man ever was and that was pretty horrid." Natora set her glass back down. "And before I forget; Congrats on your title. It seems that there's starting to be more female Captains. I hope we knock the men out of the order and make it a female Organization."

Hiromi smiled. "Oh really? And what about poor Shinji?" Hiromi asked. "Or does he resemble a girl enough to stay a Captain?"

The other woman giggled. "I take back what I said," She lowered her head. "So…shall we just cut to the chase that you wanted to ask me?"

Hiromi shook her head. "I had a want to ask you to join my Squad but…I don't think I would receive the answer that I would want." She explained.

Natora looked at the Captain in surprise before she smiled. "I would gladly join your Squad but My Captain…Shinji…he means much more to me than you do." She looked at the woman across from her. "No offense, of course."

Hiromi smiled. "None taken, Natora. I understand."

Both the women glanced over at the two men that were talking themselves. Shinji felt the eyes on the back of his neck and turned. Catching that the two of them were staring, he gave Natora a smile. Kisuke followed his gaze and gave his own little smile and wave.

Hiromi glanced away, taking a drink of her own glass that she had just received. Natora glanced at her and then back to Kisuke before grinning. "So, I hear that you found Faile Yamato. Surprise surprise. What did you say to your grandfather when you found out?"

Hiromi sighed. "He wasn't too happy at all, I can tell you that. It was…like a bombshell had been dropped on me. Faile was the one that introduced my father to my mother and that is why Genrysai didn't like him. Now I wonder..."

"Wonder what?" Natora asked.

Hiromi was silent for a moment, thinking, before she shook her head. "Nothing. That is the past. I am grateful to Captain Kisuke, though. If he had not invited me to the Maggot's Nest with him and Hiyori then I might not have ever found Faile and learned the truth." That was when the other woman snickered. Hiromi raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Didn't you ask Kisuke why he invited you to go with him in the first place?" Hiromi's eyebrow rose higher. "I'll take that as a 'no'. You should ask him sometime. Infact, ask Faile about him. You might just learn something… entertaining." Natora smiled again.

Natora and Hiromi talked for a little longer about what she had been doing with her Squad for the last week. The other woman found it entertaining that Faile was back to his dirty tricks during his 'sparring' sessions with Yuriko. Natora had only heard of Faile through Hiromi while they spoke and she couldn't wait to meet the man that her friend had talked about so much as a child. He was her Godfather, after all.

Kisuke had left already by the time that Shinji and Natora had to return to their Office and so, Hiromi was headed back to her home to meet and have lunch with Kaien Shiba. By the time that Hiromi was back at the Kyoma home, Kaien was sitting by her door, waiting.

Kaien Shiba was 6'o with black spiky hair with a purple hint. Dressed in the normal shinigami attire, Hiromi could remember the tattoo that her former classmate held on his arm.

"My apologies on making you wait." She spoke, bringing his attention to her.

"Don't worry about it. I haven't' been here long. Kukaku wanted to come with me but she had to stay home with Genju."

Hiromi nodded at the thought of Kaien's baby brother as she opened the door. "Please, come in."

Hiromi led Kaien to the dining hall and brought a previously made lunch to feast on. They began a calm talk over. What had happened the last couple of months since they had graduated the Academy together. Jokes and laughter transpired between the two of them of people they had endured for those two years. They would get together often, still strong friends even though they had graduated the Academy five years ago. Kaien, infact, had been her Academy crush, but that evolved into a strong, brother-like affection through the last seven years. As their conversation continued they were cut off by a voice…singing.

"Some boys take a beautiful girl,  
>And hide her away from the rest of the world.<br>I wanna be the one to walk in the sun.  
>Oh,girls,<br>They wanna have fu-un.  
>Oh,girls,<br>Just wanna have  
>That's all they really want...<br>Some fun...

When the working day is done,  
>Oh,girls,<br>They wanna have fu-un.  
>Oh,girls,<br>Just wanna have fun...

Girls,  
>They want,<br>Wanna have fun.  
>Girls,<br>Wanna have.

They just wanna,  
>They just wanna...<br>They just wanna,  
>(Oh...)<br>They just wanna...  
>(Girls just wanna have fun...)<br>Oh..."

While singing, the male voice kept getting closer and Hiromi realized that is was coming from the hall and was now in the kitchen. She smiled. Only one man was currently allowed to live in her house. The door connecting the kitchen and the dining hall burst open and Faile came backing out, dancing as he continued to sing.

Kaien's food halted halfway to his open mouth while Hiromi placed a hand over her mouth to hide her laughter. Faile was dressed in absolutely nothing besides the small towel that was barely tied around his waist. His hair was wet, announcing that she had been in the bath.

At the sound of Hiromi's suppressed giggles, Faile's singing and dancing came to a halt as the man slowly whipped around and clasped his hands over his chest, as if trying to block something.

"Uh, hello…Captain," HE chuckled as his face turned red. "I didn't think you would be back so soon."

Still laughing, Hiromi dropped her hand. "Kaien, meet my 3rd Seat, Faile Yamato. Faile, this is Kaien Shiba. They heard running footsteps down the hall and another door shutting.

Hiromi shook her head as Kaien's food finally reached it's destination. Faile had been mentioned to him before. He had learned everything, so how could the man be here?

"I thought Faile Yamato had been killed by Arrancars years ago." The man stated.

Hiromi nodded and told him about what she had learned. "And Yoruichi went through with it?" Kaien asked in surprise. "What the hell? Stupid old bastard." He cursed, dropping his bowl on the table. Hiromi nodded. She had been fine with Genrysai before then, but what he had done with Faile…because of her father…that just broke one of the bonds she had to her grandfather. "So, how did the old man react when you told him that you were taking Faile in as your 3rd Seat?"

"Not very well. He seemed furious when Faile walked in with his Zanpakto and his uniform again. He even tried to refuse to let him join my Squad, but I fixed that." She took a breath. "Speaking of Squads, why have you been refusing Captain Ukitake's offer for a Lieutenant?"

Kaien gave her a smirk. "So, that's what this was all about, hmm? Jushiro's asked you to convince me to become his Lieutenant."

"Basically, yes, but that's not just the reason that I wanted to talk to you. Friends are allowed to talk to each other, are they not?" She closed one eye and pointed at him. "Besides, you still owe me that trip to Karakura town, yes?"

Kaien's smirk grew larger. "That I do, but you still owe me that rematch! You got lucky that time!"

"That's because you became distracted when Miyako walked by," She teased him and he pulled a face as he looked away, a slight pink on his cheeks. "But…back to the Lieutenant Position. Kaien, Jushiro is going to need all that he can get." Hiromi explained.

The man sighed. "And what does this have to do with me?"

"Yuriko Yumiko has just transferred over to Squad 14. She has left Jushiro's Squad."

Kaien sighed again. Even he knew how important Yuriko was to Ukitake. "Damn!" He growled, scratching his head. "Now it looks like I'm going to have to take his offer as a Lieutenant, aren't I?"

Hiromi smiled. Kaien might not show it but he like Ukitake a lot. He also knew that now that Yuriko had transferred to another Squad, Ukitake was going to go through a faze.

"Besides Kaien, you and I both know for a fact you're going to make a wonderful Lieutenant. One of the best there's ever been and ever will be."

Kaien picked up his bowl again and began to eat some more. "I suppose. I was growing tired of just sitting around the house all day listening to Kukaku complain about having to watch Genju." She continued to smile at the man. "So…this new Captain, Urahara, you said that he's the one that took you into the Maggot's Nest?"

"Yes. He's only been a Captain for a few weeks; like myself."

"Well then, tell me about him."

She gave a laugh. "He's a science geek; what more is there to say?"

Kaien gave his own laugh. "Then the two of you should get along just fine. You were the book nerd in the Academy."

Hiromi gave another laugh and continued the conversation. They talked for a few more hours, believe it or not. The two of them hadn't seen each other in a while so they caught up with each other, making a date for their trip to Karakura Town.

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Chapter Eight**

**Secret Training Ground**

"**Just go talk to him.** Stop being scared."

"I'm not being scared. I just…."

Hiromi was guiding her sister around the garden again. The moon was full, lighting up the path gratefully. It was late at night, much too late for anyone to still be up. For the last couple of nights, Hiromi had felt the eyes that Hitomi had told her about, but when she found them they would disappear. Even now she could feel them. But why was someone watching them…that was a foolish question. Hiromi knew the answer to that but didn't like to think about it.

Tonight they had been talking about Kisuke. Hiromi and Faile had been talking even more and she came upon a strange comment that involved Kisuke. She wanted to go and talk to him about it but something, she didn't know what, kept her from talking to the blond-headed Captain.

"Scared." Hitomi responded again.

"I'm not scared!" Hiromi's voice was a little high there and she lowered it with a glance over her shoulder at the House.

Everyone now lived in the Kyoma home. Miyuki, Ayami, Ayane, Faile, Yuriko; the only one that didn't live there now was Chisa. She still lived at the Kuchiki home. Hiromi had expected on Faile and Yuriko moving in (since Yuriko lived in a small home of Ukitake's estate), but she hadn't expected the sisters and Miyuki to move in. It took her by surprise when they had returned with all their things, so what could she have said? No?

"I'm not scared," Hiromi repeated in a lower voice. "I'm just…"

Hitomi sighed at her sister and halted in her walking. "You're just being foolish, Hiromi. You want to know the truth so just go ahead and go talk to him tomorrow." Hiromi sighed and gave her sister a small smile.

**She planned on the day to begin in silence but it seemed that someone else had ideas for her. **Especially when Yoruichi woke her up by pounding on the front door. Dragging her feet on the way to the door, Hiromi looked at the tanned woman with a look of sleepy annoyance.

"What do you want at," She turned and looked at the clock on her wall. "4:30 in the morning?"

"I just returned from a mission when Genrysai announced to me that you found Faile Yamato and added him to your Squad." Yoruichi sounded breathless.

It took Hiromi a minute to understand what it was that the woman was talking about but when she did she pulled a face. "You woke me up at 4:30 to tell me something that I already knew? What the fuck?" Hiromi turned and began moving back into her house. Yoruichi followed her, shutting the door softly. Hiromi would gladly like to return back to bed but it seemed that that wasn't going to happen. Leading the way to her office, the young woman plopped down into her desk chair and stared groggily over the desk at the other woman. They were silent for a moment before Hiromi opened her mouth again. "Well? I doubt that you followed me in her to just stare at me."

Yoruichi looked ashamed as she stared down at the desk. "I…I know that I should apologize. I've lied to you for years about what happened that night. I-"

"It's not me that you should apologize too, Yoruichi." Hiromi cut her off, all sense of grogginess and sleep gone from her voice now. But whether or not Yoruichi would go and talk to Faile was none of Hiromi's business. She was up now and so, she might as well start her day.

Scrambling in some breakfast and getting dressed, Hiromi decided to do her papers later and decided to head out. It was 6 by then so she wouldn't be the only one up. Infact, she found herself running into Yoruichi again as she was coming out of the 12 Squad Barracks.

Hiromi raised an eyebrow. "Visiting an old friend?" She asked with a small smirk.

Yoruichi gave a laugh; she seemed to be in a better mood. "Just a friend, I assure you. Besides, he wasn't there. It seems that he's gone off to his Secret Base."

"His base?"

Yoruichi pulled a face as if she wasn't supposed to mention that. "It's nothing."

Hiromi continued to move after the 2nd Captain. "Oh come now; you can't say that then tell me nothing. Besides," She hid her smirk. "I was just looking for Kisuke, anyway."

Yoruichi sighed and glanced around. "You didn't hear this from me," The woman told her. "Just go to Sokyoku Hill and fast. You just might make it there before him."

Hiromi looked at her in disbelief for a moment before nodding her head. Yoruichi hurried off to do her own thing and Hiromi continued on her way. A Base at Sokyoku Hill? What kind of base was it? What was he doing in there? Why was he there in the first place? Was he doing something that he shouldn't be?

Not that it was any of Hiromi's business; she was just curious now.

Lifting her head, Hiromi could see the Sokyoku Hill from here. It wouldn't take that long for her to reach it.

Several people were already walking around the streets, giving her nods in greeting and some gave waves. Kenpachi was already up and training; grunts and shouts could be heard when she passed his Barracks.

The hill was enormous with sheer cliffs on all sides of it. There were two known access points to it, one being a long bridge connecting to the Senzaikyu and then there was a long, zigzagging stairway carved on one side of it. One side of the great structure was a snow white forest while the hill was undercut beneath the bridge.

Pausing to stare up at the giant hill as she stared up at it, Hiromi found herself thinking about her mother and father again. This was where they had gotten married all those years ago. Her parents knew that these were execution grounds, but Mother thought that this was the most beautiful place in the Seireitei and so, she got what she wanted.

"Oh, Captain Hiromi," Kisuke's voice made her turn around. The normally nervous man was, as usual, scratching his head with a small smile. "What are you doing here? And so early?"

Hiromi turned back to the hill one more time before facing the man again. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Who told you that I would be here?" He lowered his hand.

"What makes you think that someone told me?" Hiromi crossed her arms inside the sleeves of her Captain Haori.

"Yoruichi?" Kisuke asked with a smile as he stepped past her to the side of the hill.

"Hnn…"

"Yep. Yoruichi." He sighed and placed his hand against the side of the cliff. Hiromi watched in surprise as a large door-like hole in the wall shone and a path was created. ~So, that's what she meant by 'base'~ "Well, are you coming?" Kisuke glanced over his shoulder.

Hiromi followed him into the cave and looked over her shoulder as the doorway closed again before turning back as they exited the dark path. The room was huge with the paintings on the wall of a cloudy sky over a vast floor of desolate, craggy brown land with dead trees scattered through it. She took notice(a very quick notice) of a small hot springs in the corner.

She had to admit that she was surprised. This was not what she had been expecting when Yoruichi had said 'secret base'. (She had been expecting something full of perverted books or something along the lines of that)

"Not what you were expecting?" Kisuke's nervous voice split through her thoughts and she smirked.

"You seem to read minds, Kisuke." She glanced around a bit more. "What is this place?"

"This is my Secret Training Grounds." Kisuke looked around them proudly. "I made it when I was younger. Yoruichi and I come here to train and hangout sometimes."

"Ah, so you and Yoruichi DO have a thing." Hiromi grinned. ~Where did that come from?~ She asked herself.

Kisuke went red in the face at her comment. "No no no! Yoruichi and I are just friends. Have been since we were children."

"Ahh, that's why you were the one that she put forward for the Captain Test." Hiromi put her hands on her hips. "Just how long were you the Head of the Detention Unit?"

Kisuke scratched his head again with a bashful smile. "Well, almost 30 years, I believe."

"And how long a Soul Reaper?"

"40."

"Wow. That high in ranking after only 10 years?" She glanced around the place again. "I'm impressed. How old are you, exactly?"

Kisuke lowered his hand with a small smile still there. Why did she want to know all this? "I turn 84 December 31st." He told her.

Hiromi pulled a face. "You're younger than me? Really?" She sounded appalled.

Kisuke pulled his own face. "What? You're older? No way."

Hiromi sighed. "I turned 105 in April."

Kisuke sat down on one of the rocks as she continued to glace around and the clouds on the wall and ceiling. "If you're that age, why didn't you become a Soul Reaper earlier?"

Hiromi pulled a face but Kisuke say it before she could cover it up. "At first, I didn't want to be a Soul Reaper. My father and Godfather trained me in fighting when I was young but I found that to be more as entertaining than something to actually do for a job. Believe it or not, I just wanted to own a little shop." Why was she telling him all of this? She barely knew him and yet she was telling him things that she hadn't even told Chisa. "It wasn't until about 7 years ago, when my Father died, that I joined the Academy. I graduated in two years with Kaien Shiba. After my Mother died, I put a halt on any thoughts of joining a Squad until about a month ago when I talked to my Grandfather about it. And well, here we are."

Kisuke nodded. "My apologies on your Father and Mother."

Hiromi gave a nod and then decided that it was going to be now or never. She turned to face him. "Speaking of my Father, you have some explaining to do."

"Me?" Kisuke pulled a smirk.

"Yes," She smirked herself. The look on his face was actually quite cute. "I want to know why you invited me to go with you and Hiyori into the Maggot's Nest. There had to be a reason."

"Does there have to be a reason? Maybe I just wanted to be around you some more."

Hiromi paused for a moment as her heart skipped a beat at his swords but she quickly ignored it, shaking her head. His words made her feel warm for some reason though. "I highly doubt that. Tell me why, Kisuke," She sat down on another rock across from him. "Tell me when you met Faile."

Kisuke smirked again. "I met Faile about a week after I was given the title as the Head of the Destruction Unit. Faile Yamato and Mayuri Kurotsuchi were the two worst members of the Maggot's Nest. Mayuri due to his obsession of performing conscious and/or unconscious subjects. Faile was already one of Mayuri's test subjects. His best, or so he claims due to his ability to regenerate, so Faile decided to take out his anger on the others around him." Hiromi nodded. During the week that she had her Squad training they all had witnessed Faile's regeneration ability(aka, she had blown off each of Faile's body parts at least once) "You see, Faile was the perfect subject that Mayuri was searching for, a way to regenerate but after the test, Faile never let Mayuri get any of his blood to do more tests and so, he had tried to find it over and over again on other subjects, but it never worked."

"So that's why Faile was teasing Mayuri with it through the bars," Hiromi said, smiling at the memory of that.

"Yes. In fact, Faile was actually not at all like the others in the Maggot's Nest. He didn't claim that he was innocent and that he didn't belong in here. All he ever talked about was memories of his best friends and his Goddaughter." Hiromi straightened up at this. "I would sit there and listen to him talking about the Godchild and his friends for hours. He was actually the only reason that I would look forward to going into the Maggot's Nest and taking care of them all. Mayuri would zone us out or either sleep through our talks, or he'd even join us sometimes(giving out threats to Faile, of course). Finally, on my last night as the 3rd Seat of Squad 2, I asked Faile what he had done to be put into the Maggot's Nest. When he told me, I couldn't believe it, but when I brought the name across to Yoruichi and saw her reaction, what else could I do?" Kisuke combed a hand through his hair but it fell back into his serious face just like it normally did. "And then, just imagine how surprised I felt when I came to learn that his Godchild was the Captain of a newly created Squad 14." Hiromi kept her eyes on him, listening intently. "When I learned from Yoruichi that you had thought Faile was dead just like your parents were, that's when I decided to ask you to come with me." He glanced up at her. "I didn't think that a man like Faile should be in the Maggot's Nest just because he had introduced your mother to your father. I find what Genrysai did to Faile to be very…foolish, childish, and rude. I thought that since you were able to talk your Grandfather into giving you permission for a 14th Squad, you could get Faile out of the Maggot's Nest." He stood up. "And it appears that I was right." He smiled. "Faile is now 3rd Seat of your Squad and no longer thought dead; though it does make your grandfather look like a-"

"Moronic, backstabbing, selfish bastard?" Hiromi put in.

Kisuke gave her that smile of his as he scratched the back of his head again. "I wouldn't go that far," He said in his light and airy tone. "But it's somewhere around there."

Hiromi stood up herself. "Thank you, Kisuke. I greatly appreciate you giving Faile back to me. He and my father were important to me and losing them both was nearly impossible to stand. Now that one of them is back, I think-"

Kisuke nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I understand. There's no need for you to say anything else." He then turned and walked further into Training Grounds. "So, would you like to stay and train a bit with me?"

Hiromi looked surprised for a second but then smiled with a nod. "Of course. But don't think that I'm going to take it easy on you, Kisuke."

"I wouldn't expect you to, Hiromi."

She gave a large smile as she and he both took off their Haoris and placed them aside. That was the first time that Kisuke had used just her first name. For some reason it made her extremely happy.

Kisuke was actually able to keep up with Hiromi. She found it very surprising but was glad that he could. They were only there for a few hours though, but as they were leaving, Kisuke was invited to the dinner that Hiromi was giving tonight. Chisa and Byakuya were going to be there, as well as the rest of her Squad, Gin, and then the young woman that would be coming with him. Kaien was going to come too, but Jushiro had captured him first. Natora and Shinji were supposed to come as well, but a mission for the two of them had come forward so they had set up another one for later.

Perhaps that was good though because later tonight, just her Squad was supposed to be there. The more of her Squad that wasn't there the longer it would take to have the others leave. Tonight was the night that Hiromi planned on introducing her Sister to the members of the Squad that she had. She planned on getting more, but she could introduce them to Hitomi later.

Hiromi hoped that none of the Squad opened their mouths to the others about Hitomi. If they did, she would have to take drastic measures.

Ple**ase Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Chapter Nine**

**Meeting Hitomi**

There were many, many wrong outcomes to this dinner idea. Hiromi was just glad that it didn't happen. It was actually going quiet well. Hiromi sat at the head of the table like she always did, watching the others. Chisa and Byakuya sat to her left; the twins here in an amusing argument with Faile and Ayami about which Captain was the best to date. Kisuke sat to her right, engaging Yuriko, Miyuki, and Ayane in a conversation about some of the Experiments that he planned on creating. Gin and Manami had yet to arrive yet, but Hiromi knew that they would. Dinner had just started and so-

_Knock knock knock_

There they were now. The entire group fell silent.

"Were we waiting on someone else?" Faile asked past a mouth full of food.

"Just two more. Chisa, if you would please." The woman nodded and hurried out of the dining hall.

Byakuya gave Hiromi a glance. "I don't like that you use my sister as a Butler."

Everyone else looked at him as if he had said something foul. Kisuke watched in interest. Hiromi smiled and shook her head. "Please, I beg your forgiveness. I don't treat Chisa as servant. She has told me multiple times that she would like to be the first to set eyes on those entering my home. She's never fully explained to me why." Byakuya pulled a look as he seemed to be thinking about something. "I see that she does it at the Kuchiki estate as well."

Byakuya flushed. "Unfortunately," He agreed.

Hiromi turned as Chisa entered the room again. They exchanged a look and she stood as the other woman moved back to her seat. Everyone took notice and turned in their seats to stare at the two that now stood in the doorway. Gin was there, smiling like always(except with a true feeling of enjoyment in it) with a teen-looking girl beside him. She had short, dark blue hair with tan eyes.. A pair of Dragon-shaped earrings hung on her ears and she was dressed in the regular Academy uniform(she was still in it after all)

Azumi instantly knew that this was the girl that she had saved from the hollow attack. She was older now, yes, but it was still the same girl. So this was Manami Doshu. She had grown. Hiromi wanted to know just how strong she had grown since that fateful day.

The teen's eyes danced around the occupants at the table. She took notice of the Captain Haori and both she and Kisuke were wearing, but her eyes stayed on the woman that was standing in silence.

"It's…you." She blinked and then rubbed her eyes before taking another look.

Apparently, Gin hadn't told Manami who she would be meeting to watch the reaction(Go back to Chapter 7 if you don't remember Gin and Hiromi's conversation)

Hiromi smiled. "So…"

Hiromi had planned on saying something cool but Manami dove at her. Everyone at the table jumped up, ready for an attack but Faile, Kisuke and Gin, who then laughed at them when they took notice that Manami just wrapped her arms around Hiromi's legs. Hiromi pulled a surprised look herself as they all listened to her words.

"It's you!" She repeated. "I've…I've been looking for you for so long!" Hiromi tried not to blush under all the gazes of the ones around the table. "When Gin told me that he wanted me to join him in a dinner with the new Squad 14 Captain, I wasn't sure what would happen. But for the Captain to be you! I…" Hiromi smiled down at the young child.

Faile took one look at the child and then at his Captain. "You pedophile." Chisa slapped him in the back of the head.

Hiromi looked up at Gin. "And to think, I thought you were exaggerating."

The young man gave a laugh. "Well, then that was an error on your part."

"Indeed," She glanced down at the teen still hanging to her. "You can let go of me now, Manami." She looked up with a small smile as tears rolled down her face. "Have a seat."

A few minutes later, Gin and Manami now sat on the other side of Kisuke, Yuriko, Miyuki, and Ayane moving down for them. Faile continued to stare at the teen girl that sat across from him.

"So, shall I ask how our Captain came across her little stalker?" He received a look from Chisa instead of a slap this time.

Manami, her hands folded in her lap gave Hiromi another glance before explaining her actions. "She…the Captain here saved my life when I was younger. A couple of friends and I snuck out one night and came upon a group of hollows. I thought we were dead when she seemed to appear. She saved us. I thought she was just a ghost or something at first, because I never got her name or knew who she was. I was never able to find her, and so I drove myself into the Academy to find her one day, hoping. And now," She bit her lip as Gin smiled at her as he patted her back.

"You have such cruel, yet amusing tactics." Hiromi commented to the silver-haired boy.

"Akihiro and Masumoto tell me that often," Gin replied; his smile wasn't fake anymore. It seemed that when he was around the girl beside it, his smiles were always true.

"You," Kisuke decided to speak. "You're the student that Graduated the Academy in a year, are you not? The one that was recruited into the 5th Squad?"

"Yes," Gin nodded.

"Well, good luck with that girly man," Ayami warned him as she took a drink. "If you're ever around Kisuke's Lieutenant and him, run while you still can. They fight like they've been married for years."

"Don't let Natora hear you say that," Ayane warned her sister. "Speaking of marriage," She glanced across the table. "Hey Yuriko, has Captain Ukitake popped the question yet?"

"What are you talking about?" The light purple-haired woman responded, her eyes closed with her own cup in hand.

"Well, the two of you have been together since even before Faile here was sent to the Maggot's Nest," Ayane replied. "I figured you'd be married by now."

"Please. Jushiro is just a good friend." Yuriko told them. Hiromi could just barely make out the blush marks on her face.

"But try and tell us that you wouldn't like that," Chisa decided to join in with the teasing.

"My relationship with Ukitake is private and none of anyone else business." Her blush was beginning to get more noticeable.

"Speaking of relations," Faile decided to lean forward and stare down the table towards their Captain. "Has our little Pedophile made a choice on her lover?" The ones around her table all let out laughs, the ease coming back on it; even Byakuya was getting used to them and was chuckling himself.

Hiromi smiled. "You call me a pedophile, hmm? Have you forgotten about yourself? Have you not been locked in prison with a bunch of men for the last 100 years? What would that make you?" 'Oohs' traveled around the table as the others all gave the embarrassed man looks. It was all in good fun though. Hiromi decided to answer the question though. "As it's been said before, the one for me shall come when the time is right," She smiled. "If he can handle me, that is."

Faile snorted. "I doubt we'll ever meet a man that can handle you, Hiri," He used the nickname that he had given her when she was a kid. "You're too much like your father; he didn't even look for romance until I put your mother in front of him"

Hiromi laughed and waved her hand. "Please, my time will come when it comes. How about the two of you," She looked at the Kuchiki twins. "Anyone catch your eyes yet?"

Byakuya blushed, seeming to be embarrassed by the question and Chisa scoffed. "No man here is worth my time."

"Yeah," Miyuki decided to say. "A Hollow wouldn't even be able to handle here."

"Heh, I'd take a hollow over Bya-Bya's little crush."

"Chisa!" Her brother whined.

"Oh really?" Ayami learned forward. "Who would that be?"

"Yoruichi always loves playing keep-away from Bya-Bya." Chisa gave her brother a smirked as his face turned even redder.

At the mention of the 2nd Squad Captain, Faile stood up. "I gotta take a piss." He left the room as the team members teased the young boy. Hiromi watched with a smile. She had seen how the other Squads reacted around the others. The Captains didn't sit and have dinner with them every night. They didn't drink together. They all didn't do this. Sure, the Lieutenant and Captain did everything together, but not like Hiromi's was doing now. Not like her father's Squad had done.

Speaking of which, this conversation brought up a reminder of someone she had not seen in years. Someone who was on the run from Hiromi's grandfather due to her refusal to work under any other Captain except Hiromi's father. She was going to have to find her again. But where would she be? She could ask Faile…but he's been in the Maggot's Nest for the last 100 years. Would he even remember who Shiori was?  
>The conversation of romance went around the table resulting in only Byakuya and Yuriko having a crush. Kisuke's response was much like Hiromi's as he nervously scratched the back of his head like always. Faile only joined them again after all talk of Yoruichi was over with, and the rest of the dinner went on with laughter and talk.<p>

Manami didn't want to leave when the time came but after Hiromi promised that they would meet again soon, she left. Byakuya left with Kisuke; grumbling about the fact that his sister had to stay behind but Chisa didn't mind.

Hiromi waited in silence as Chisa, Faile, Yuriko, Miyuki, Ayami and Ayane sat around her, staring and waiting. Feeling that they waited long enough, Hiromi stood.

"I should apologize," She began. "I have not been completely truthful to all of you." Their eyebrows all rose and Faile slowly pulled his drink from his mouth. "There's something that I have not told all of you…something that needs to be said before this goes any further."

"Uh-oh," Faile dropped his glass on the table. "Let me guess; you have a group of scared men in the basement that you go down and beat every night?" The two sisters let out a laugh before it quickly fell silent again.

"No," Hiromi stood and walked towards the hall door. "But close." Miyuki frowned as the sisters gave each other worried looks. Faile still had his eyebrows raised and Chisa only stared, no look of surprise or anything on her. "Please…come with me."

The six stood from the table and began to follow their Captain. "What I'm about to show you cannot be talked about outside this house. No one outside the Squad can know about this, do you understand?"

"Captain," Ayane sounded worried. "This isn't something that would-"

"It's nothing foul, Ayane. I assure you that it won't bring trouble with the Seireitei. It is just something that I don't want outside the Barracks. For now."

"Why not?" Faile asked, interested now.

"You'll see." Hiromi paused outside the door, knocked twice, and then led the way in. It was still dark, but Hiromi took care of that quickly. Slashing her hand in the air, candles all around began to light up, brightening the room; and the frail form that sat by the wall, watching them.

The woman's hair was a pale brown, her eyes the same. Her skin was a deathly white and her body was thin as she sat there in a white robe on the bed she was immediately went to the young woman, removing the black top she wore and wrapping it around her shivering shoulders. The others just stood there until Faile decided to speak.

"The fuck!" He noticed the features instantly. The young woman sitting there looked just like Shijo, but she also held features of his wife and Hiromi. There was no way..."What the hell, Hiromi? I didn't know you swung THAT way." He shook his head.

"This is not the time for your antics, Faile," Hiromi growled at her 3rd Seat. The young woman beside her let out a soft laugh. "Don't be mad, Hiro. He's just teasing." She said slowly, clutching the black top around her.

Hiromi gave her sister a look before turning back to the Squad and standing. "This is a secret that my mother kept from my father and grandfather for years. I've just continued it until now. I refuse to keep her locked up in this home any longer, but her health…" She shook her head. "When I was born, I was supposed to have a sister. We were twins. But according to everyone, my twin died. She didn't die. Her health was just…" She took a breath to calm her voice before it raised. "My mother had the doctor and nurses die and say that my twin had died in the process of the birth and kept her hidden in this house for years. It was easy, seeming as how Father was always busy and Grandfather didn't come by too often," She sounded disgusted as she continued on with her explanation. "They never knew. I didn't even know until the day my mother died…" She closed her eyes, trying to erase that memory from her mind. "My sister never died." She repeated. "This is my sister; Hitomi."

The others all just stared for a moment before the questions came pouring out. Hiromi took a seat behind her sister and the rest of the Squad sat down across from them. She raised her hand and told the questions to come one at a time.

"Why did the mother hide her?" Ayane asked.

Hiromi could tell that the worry was no longer around the room, but confusion and disbelief filled its place. "Because she was the first born."

"Mother didn't want anyone to know," Hitomi answered, her breathing slightly rough. "About me due to health. She thought that…her family would be looked down upon, and so Hiromi was seen…as the only child and the head when…father would die."

"But that's just stupid!" Ayami shook her head. "Look at Captain Ukitake! He has tuberculosis and he still moves around and kicks ass!"

"Captain Ukitake gained his sickness during his days at the Academy," Hiromi said calmly. "Hitomi has hand then since she was a child. She didn't have time to build the cells that would fight against the sickness if she obtained it in her later years." She ran her eyes over the six across from her. "We have tried to teach her the Soul Reaper skills, but her body doesn't seem to be able to respond the right way and she just gets hurt. We don't know what it is that she has, and I've looked for a way to cure her, but it just doesn't seem to want to reveal itself."

_Hitomi, _Yamura's(her Zanpakto) voice broke though into her head. _That one is here again. _

Yamura was referring to the one that would watch as Hiromi took Hitomi and walked her around the garden. If he was here again, would they be listening to what they were talking about?

"So, what does this have to do with us?" Miyuki asked, arms crossed.

Hiromi couldn't help but smile. "I will not be here all the time to take care of her anymore now that I am a Captain. I can't just leave her here without anyone knowing about her, so when I am gone you will be. Think of her as part of the Squad now, though she can't leave the house; yet. We've been working on that." She took a breath.

Yuriko moved. She stood and made her way to Hitomi before kneeling again and placing a hand on her forehead. She was burning. "What are your symptoms?"

"Some days I can move around, others I can't even roll over. My throat swells…"

As the frail woman told the other everything, Hiromi stood. That was one of the reasons why the Captain accepted Yuriko into her Squad. She might not have been as good as Captain Unohana when it came to healing, but she had her own skills that could be of some use. And she had been under Captain Ukitake and took care of him when he got sick. Yuriko could find a way to heal her sister. She knew that she could.

"Come," Hiromi stood at the door and opened it. "We have training tomorrow."

The five others trailed out and she followed, leaving Yuriko and Hitomi to themselves. Miyuki and the two sisters filed off to their rooms after assuring that their mouths would be closed, but Faile and Chisa followed Hiromi to her Office.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Chisa demanded. She was normally a calm person, but now her voice was high and angry. "Why was this kept from me? I've known you for years!"

"I didn't know until after my mother died. I didn't tell you then because…" Hiromi paused.

Faile narrowed his eyes. "Amira didn't kill herself, did she?" The man asked.

Chisa raised her eyebrows and looked at him before glancing back at the woman behind the desk. Hiromi gave Faile a look.

"The two of you are the only ones I'll tell. The rest of the Squad, I don't know them well enough to tell. I know that the two of you will keep silent." They both nodded. "No, my mother did not commit suicide. Hitomi killed her."

"What?" Chisa's eyes widened and she slowly sat down in the chair behind her. Amira had been an Aunt to her and Byakuya and when she had died…"Why?"

"I was not there at the time, so I do not know the true reasons, but I believe my sister. Would you not grow tired of being kept locked in a room and beaten for being sick? My mother needed someone to blame for my father's death so she turned to my sister. Hitomi, somehow, has acquired her Zanpakto, though I don't know how. When I came home from the Academy that day…I was too late."

"Why didn't you report her!" Faile demanded. "Why didn't you tell Genrysai! It was his daughter!"

"That's why I didn't. Genrysai may be head Captain, but he would seek revenge against the one that had killed her. Hitomi has already been through enough and she still has worse to endure. I swore to take care of her until I no longer could. We both had no one left and so took hold of the other."

Faile slammed his hands on the table. "She's a murderer, Hiromi. You should turn her in!"

Hiromi's eyes turned vicious as she stared at her 3rd Seat. "In truth, we are all murderers. Hitomi couldn't take my mother's beatings any longer and so she reacted. You would have too. I know I would." Faile looked away, not wanting to admit that he would. "Please, don't say anything…Hitomi is the last of my family that I have…"

Chisa closed her eyes, putting herself and her own twin in their place. If Byakuya had been in Hitomi's position, Chisa would have done exactly what Hiromi had done. She couldn't deny that fact.

Standing to her feet, Chisa turned for the door. "I will not speak. As Lieutenant of Squad 14 I have a duty to the Seireitei, yet this involves no one else outside of the Squad and so I will not. I will be back tomorrow morning to continue my work."

"Chisa, come a little early. I have a task I want you to come with me on." Hiromi told her friend. Chisa nodded and then left the room.

"I don't like it," Faile told her. "But I'll keep my mouth shut as well. There's nothing that can be done about Amira's death now, so it doesn't really matter." He turned to leave himself, but paused, his hand on the door. "Did…did Shijo know?"

Hiromi paused for a moment before shaking her head. "No, I don't believe that he did. At least, Hitomi told me that he didn't."

"Good," Faile seemed to be relieved now. "I would like my final memories of him to be pure. If he had willingly let Amira treat their daughter like that then…" HE didn't finish and the door shut behind him.

Hiromi sat there for a moment, thinking, before she stood herself and left for her own room.

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Chapter Ten**

**Seat 8**

"**So just where is it that we're going?" Chisa** called up to her Captain.

"We're going to go ask Kisuke a question and then we're going to go and try to find my father's old Lieutenant." Hiromi called back to her friend.

"If we're looking for Kisuke, shouldn't we be going to the Squad 12 Barracks this early in the morning?"

Hiromi shook her head with a smile as they arrived at the base of the Sokyoku Hill. "He's already up and running. He's probably been here for hours."

Chisa raised her eyebrows and then glanced back at the Hill. "What in the hell would he be doing here?"

"The question is what you two are doing here," Kisuke's voice made them turn and see the blond man standing behind them. His gaze told Hiromi another story though. She had promised not to show his Training Grounds to anyone else. Why was Chisa here?

"We were actually waiting for you to appear for your daily jog," Hiromi shot a lie at him. His gaze softened. So she hadn't told. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Again?" He grinned. "You seem to like being around me, Hiromi."

She gave him a scoff. "Don't kid yourself," She took a breath. "While you were working in the Maggot's Nest, did you ever come across a woman named Shiori Teruko?"

"Teruko?" Kisuke asked.

"Yes."

"Not in the Maggot's Nest, no." He answered her.

"Oh," She sounded disappointed. She had been hoping. She had been trying to find Shiori for a long time. "It's all right, I suppose."

Kisuke gave a smile. "I said I never came across her in the Nest. I know where she lives." He looked surprised. "How do you know her?"

Hiromi titled her head. "You know Lieutenant Teruko?"

"Well, she's no longer a Lieutenant, but yes." Kisuke scratched the back of his head; Hiromi smiled. He was cute every time he did it.

~Oh my. Did I really just think that?~

"Would you like me to take you to her?" He asked.

Chisa watched as her Captain nodded her head. "Yes, please."

"**She lives at the edge of the 80****th**** Rukon District," **Kisuke told them as the two Captains and the Lieutenant traveled through the homes. They were all being stared at in wonder. It was normal. What three Soul Reapers would come out this way? Especially two Captains and a Lieutenant?

"But that's Zaraki, the North Alley of Loitering Spirits," Chisa replied. "What would a Lieutenant such as Teruko be doing out here?"

"That's something that you'll have to ask her," Kisuke gave a small smile as the ignored the glares that they were receiving from the people around them.

Zaraki was the worst, most lawless region of Rukongai, full of thieves and murderers.

Hiromi pause just moments before a group of men dropped down in front of them. Her eyes opened and she stared at them coldly. "What do you want?" She asked.

"You're in our territory." The one that seemed to their leader said with a smirk. "Captain or not, that's bad news."

"Oh?" Chisa took a step forward to block her Captain from them. "And just what do you think that you're going to be able to do about it?"

"Oh, a fiery one," The man licked his lips. Leave that one alive. I'll deal with her myself." His men nodded and went to run forward.

The three Soul Reapers didn't even have to move. Someone else took care of their attackers for them. It was a tall man, very tall over 6-in-a-half-feet with long black hair and a short, pink-haired child on his shoulder. (Guess who :) ) The four men were down in seconds, leaving the three of them to just stare at the two before them.

"Thanks for that," Kisuke scratched the back of his head. "Some people can just be so troublesome these days."

"I blame it on you," Hiromi decided to tell the man beside her.

"On me?"

"Yes. Not only were we attacked here, but in the Maggot's Nest as well. I think you have a sign on your head that says 'Attack Me'." She turned to the man and child again. "As he said; thank you." She continued to walk past the silent man and child but paused as the man decided to finally speak.

"There are only 13 Squads of Soul Reapers in the Seireitei," The man's deep voice said. "Yet you wear a Haori that claims to be a 14th one."

Hiromi closed her eyes again. "It seems that the news has not reached all over the regions. A 14th Squad was created. I am its first Captain."

"But why?" The pink-haired child's voice was high.

"Captain Yamamoto made a bet and lost. He had to keep to his side of the bargain." Chisa replied, arms crossed with a scowl on her face.

"Now now, Chisa," Hiromi turned and faced the three that stood behind her and Kisuke. "Grandfather may be stubborn but he kept to his deal."

"Grandfather?" the child asked.

The large man smiled. "So, you're the daughter of Shijo Kyoma, hmm?"

Hiromi's eyebrows rose. "You knew my father?"

("No, I am your father." (J/J, lol Ignore that, XD))

"No, I know Shiori Teruko."

Hiromi lifted an eyebrow. "What, does everyone but me know where my father's Lieutenant is?" She asked herself.

"What do you want with Shiori?" The pink-haired child asked.

"Nothing harmful, I assure you." Hiromi told her. "I just need to ask her something."

The tall man gazed down at her before walking past and off into the trees. "Her home has been moved since the last time you were here," He commented to Kisuke. "Follow us."

Hiromi looked at the man beside her as they followed the other two. "Have you met?" She asked.

"No," Kisuke answered with a small smile. "But then again, if they know Shiori, then they must know that I've been to her home. She's quite the entertaining subject," His hand then lowered. "You might not know this, but she can't exactly…talk anymore."

Chisa was the one that replied this time. "What do you mean?" She inquired.

"You'll see." Was his answer and he decided to fall silent now.

They followed their two saviors through the trees until they came across a clearing with a small home near a little pond. The little pink-haired child jumped off the larger man's shoulder and hurried off into the home. As they neared, the door slid opened again and the little girl waved a hand, telling them to hurry up. Hiromi paused outside the door as Kisuke and Chisa walked right in. The large man paused as well.

"Not scared are you?" He asked.

"Of course not," She replied. "Just…just fearing the worst." She shook her head and then entered the home to be blasted with the smell of chocolate and sweets.

The pink-haired child was sitting at a table in the middle of the room eating candy from a bowl as Chisa and Kisuke were sitting across from her. The large man moved in and sat down beside the child. There was nothing else in the home, leaving Hiromi nothing to turn her attention to but the woman sitting at the head of the table. She couldn't help but let out a relieved breath. This was the one she had been looking for. This was Shiori Teruko; her father's Lieutenant.

At 5'7', the woman held black/blue hair to her shoulders with matching eyes. She was no longer in her Shinigami Uniform like she remembered her, but head to foot in red and white. Just on the sides of her neck, Hiromi could see the tips of the wings of the dragon that Shiori had tattooed on the back on her neck butt her attention was truly captured by Shiori's throat. It was a scar; it resembles claw marks, most likely from a hollow, slashing across her throat. Hiromi was quickly able to put together why Kisuke had said what he said about Shiori.

The woman was staring up at her before waving a hand across the table, motioning for her to sit down. Hiromi sat and Kisuke smiled.

"It's been a while, Shiori. How have you been?"

"I'm fine," Raspy, thin voice came from the woman's mouth. "I see that you've become a Captain, Urahara," The woman had to stop several times to get a breath. It seemed that the woman struggled to talk. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." Kisuke smiled at the woman.

Shiori smiled back as her eyes landed on the woman beside him. "You must be a Kuchiki."

"I am." Chisa's voice held pride.

"Yes," Shiori continued to smile. "You resemble Ginrei. You're his granddaughter?" She asked.

"Yes," Chisa nodded.

"What has happened to your father, Sojun? And of your Uncle, Koga?" Shiori pondered. She noticed the look of pain on Chisa's face. "My apologies," She lowered her head.

"No, it's not your fault." Chisa shook her head. "Father has taken his place beside mother again and as for Uncle Koga…I do not know what happened to him. I was young and Grandfather decided to keep it a secret what happened after he was trialed for murder. I suppose he's in the Maggot's Nest somewhere or…somewhere much better than…" She paused. ~Than here~ She told herself.

Shiori nodded again before she finally turned to the woman sitting at the other end of the table. "It's been a while, Amira."

The Captain shook her head. "I'm not Amira," Hiromi replied. "I am Hiromi Yamamoto. You were my father's Lieutenant in Squad 10." Shiori frowned. "I know that I greatly resemble my mother." She added.

Shiori stared at the woman for a moment before glancing at the pink child and the man beside her. They took the look and stood to leave the room. Kisuke took the hint and grabbed Chisa's arm, dragging her out behind the three of them. The woman turned back to Hiromi.

"It's been years. You were still a child the last time I saw you. Why have you sought me out? What is it that you are looking for?"

Hiromi closed her eyes. "When you disappeared, I didn't think anything about you until years later. I was obsessed with my father's death that I didn't think about what had happened with his previous Squad. And I apologize for that."

Shiori shook her head. "Don't fret over such trivial things. You don't need to explain anything." The woman smiled. "Just look how much you've grown. A Captain now. Your father would be proud. Speaking of which, did you take his position?"

Hiromi shook her head. "No. There are no longer 13 Squads. There are 14."

Shiori closed her eyes. "I had heard rumors…but still. To think that you were able to talk Captain Genrysai into something as big as that …is impressive."

Hiromi grinned. "Then you'll be pleased to hear that I've come across Faile Yamato and placed him as my 3rd Seat. As well."

"Faile?" Her gasp sounded so strange due to her raspy voice. "But he was killed by the Arrancars during his Captain Exam." Hiromi nodded again and explained everything to her father's Lieutenant. Shiori scowled. "Genrysai was always harsh but I never thought he would do something like that; especially not to one of his 3 students."

"His true colors just decide to come out at strange times "Hiromi sighed. "But that's not the reason why I'm here."

"I figured that." The woman smiled.

Hiromi smirked. "I have received permission to add the members I want to my Squad. I have 8, so far, and would like for you to be the 9th."

Shiori shook her head. "I deserted the Seireitei after your father's death. I doubt that I'd be allowed back within the Squads. One look at me and Genrysai would send me to the Maggot's Nest."

"Ah, but is Faile not on my Squad?" Hiromi held up a finger. "You leave my Grandfather to me."

Shiori gazed at the woman across from her. Hiromi looked so much like Amira, her mother, but she took on her father's personality. It brought forth memories of Shiori's times as the 10th Squad Lieutenant. She had loved man and his death had proven too much for her to take. Perhaps now was the time for her to redeem herself.

**Kisuke's laughter halted as the door to the house slid open.** He and the pink haired child had been talking as the tall man and Chisa stood in silence. Hiromi walked out and locked eyes with her Lieutenant before closing them.

"Chisa, meet Shiori Teruko. Seat 9 of Squad 14."

Kisuke smiled and Chisa gave a nod, but the two with them didn't seem to happy.

"You're leaving us?" The pink-haired child looked like she was about to cry.

"No, Yachiro," Shiori moved forward and hugged her. "I'd never leave you! I'm still here for the both of you!"

"B-but you're gonna be gone! You'll have to live in the Squad Barracks! Zaraki and I can't live there!"

Hiromi took a step forward. "The 14th squad Barracks is my personal home," She announced. "I can let anyone I want live there."

Kisuke saw Chisa's look. He was surprised himself. Not very many people he knew would accept unknown people into their homes.

"C-could," The child was wiping her eyes. "Could Ikkaku and Yumichika come to?"

Hiromi opened her mouth but Zaraki responded first. "No."

"What?" The child asked. Everyone looked at the tall man.

"I appreciate what you're trying to do," He told Hiromi. "But I want to earn my own way into the Seireitei. You can take Shiori but don't forget," His gaze landed on the woman still holding the child. "We won't be far behind."

Shiori smiled as she set the child back down. She ran to Zaraki and jumped on top his shoulder. Hiromi closed her eyes. "Do as you wish, but if you change your mind, it's still open."

We can visit too, right?" Yachiro asked.

"Of course," Hiromi turned to leave. Kisuke followed her and Chisa as Shiori said goodbye to her two friends. "It's curious," Kisuke walked beside the other Captain; both stared straight ahead.

"What is it?"

"The lengths that you will go to in the task of annoying your Grandfather." The blond replied. "It's entertaining."

Hiromi glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "What makes you think that?"

"Well, first Faile, now Shiori? Next thing you know you'll be trying to add a Hollow to your Squad."

(EPIC FORESHADOWING! Lol)

Hiromi smirked. "You're more clever than you let others believe, Kisuke," She told him. "Besides," She then added. "I always win."

Kisuke gazed at the woman beside him, a small feeling in the pit of his stomach.

~Oh, I've no doubt about that~

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**This Chapter is for DarkIrisGypsy. At least I know that someone out there is enjoying my story :)**

**Chapter Eleven**

**9****th**** Seat**

"**You know, there's not that many things that I find wrong with these humans," **Hiromi commented as she gazed around the street they were walking down. "Not like my grandfather does, anyway."

Kaien looked at her with a smile on his face. "I don't see why your grandfather doesn't like them either, but then again your grandfather doesn't really like anybody so that's normal…for him, anyway."

Hiromi giggled and nodded in agreement. "Indeed. Grandfather is a bit…well, more than a bit, unruly."

It had been a week or two since Genrysai had had Shiori Teruko brought up to him. At first, just like he had been with Faile, he had been infuriated and tried to refuse her acceptance into the Squads, but Hiromi was able to talk him into it after a day or two.

Hitomi was still a secret from everyone outside of Squad 14. Hiromi's sister was being taken great care of by the Squad. She was being healed as best as she could by Yuriko, but it wouldn't last for long. Yuriko was trying her hardest on trying to find out what was wrong with the bed-driven woman. The concoction that she had made got Hitomi to walk, though slowly, around the house and join them all for dinner one night, but it fell apart in the middle of it and Faile had to help Hiromi take her back to her room. They had tried the same medicine again, but it didn't work the second time.

Hitomi was happy though. She had been able to move around on her own again, even if it had only been for a little while. She felt happy that there was someone that knew enough medical things that could try and help her. She was back into human contact. Everyone seemed to enjoy her company, but Faile and Chisa. Chisa really didn't talk to anyone; much like her grandfather, but Faile, Faile clearly made sure to talk to everyone BUT Hitomi. Hiromi knew why and she thought that he was just being a child, but she wasn't going to make a big deal out of it unless Hitomi said anything to her about it.

Everything was going good. The sisters and Miyuki were fitting in nicely with all the others and so all was good…so far.

And now, while on vacation, Hiromi was actually enjoying herself; whether or not the humans could see her and Kaien. It was so peaceful, just walking along those dirt streets. She found herself wondering just what Karakura Town would look like in the future.

"So, any plans on what you and your Squad's going to be?" Kaien asked her.

Hiromi paused. She knew what he was asking, but she just didn't know how to answer him. There were only a few Squads with the Special Duties, like Squad 9 to protect the Seireitei and the Medical/Supply Squad 4, but other than that, not too many. Should she ask Genrysai if she needed to do something like that? Would she be needed to do that? That was something that she was going to have to talk to her Squad about before she did anything.

"I'm not sure yet. I'll have to talk to my Squad before I make any final decisions." She answered him.

Kaien smirked. "You know, the other Captains wouldn't care what heir Squad thinks."

"Well," She replied with her own smile. "I'm not other Captains, am I?"

"Definitely not."

They continued on with their path, laughing at children. Kaien announced that he had finally agreed to become Jushiro Ukitake's Lieutenant. He claimed – "After learning that Yuriko became your 3rd Seat, Jushiro will need someone to keep him busy."

Hiromi had been confronted by Jushiro several times, asking why she had taken Yuriko into her Squad, but her answers were always the same - "For the true answer, talk to Yuriko."

It seemed that the woman in question had yet to explain herself to her previous Captain.

It was getting close to nightfall and Hiromi had a dinner planned with her grandfather. They were just about to walk through the Gate to return home when screams erupted.

Both of them turned and stared in the directions sounds in silence. Nothing sounded for what seemed to be minutes and Hiromi went to say something when another scream beat her to it. The two Soul Reapers didn't even think before they both took off in the direction of the screams. They only had to turn the corner before they halted.

Several bodies were strung-out and bleeding all over the street as three figures still stood. The young woman reached the height of 5'7' with long, light brown hair that she had curved into a braid that reached her waist. Her eyes were a dark purple that seemed to be full of rage and bloodlust as the creature before her had a hand pierced through the middle-aged man's chest. Dressed in white and purple, the woman turned her eyes from the now dead man that fell when the creature's arm was removed from him and she faced the two Soul Reapers that were watching her.

The black creature was strange; Hiromi had never seen anything like it before. If held the form of a human to an extent until its head stretched out into an oval like form and had spikes lining up and down its back. It's tail was in the shape of a spear and claws were on its hands.

"Shizuka; it's time to leave." The creature held a male voice; Hiromi was surprised that it could even talk.

Kaien moved quickly and appeared behind the two of them, hand on his Zanpakto. "You're not going anywhere."

"I'm surprised you can see us," Hiromi didn't move to grab her sword yet as she stared at the two that were now between her and her companion. "Tell me, what are you?" She was quite surprised at the figure before her. She had never seen something like that before; anywhere.

"You must be joking," The woman, the creature called her Shizuka, sneered. "Has the Soul Society forgotten all about the race they nearly destroyed!"

"What are you talking about?" Kaien asked but it was like he wasn't even heard.

"Finally come to finish me off, have you?" Shizuka snarled. "It's not going to be easy. Not at all!"

"Finish you off?" Hiromi tilted her head. What was this woman talking about?

"Shizuka," The black creature gave Kaien another look. "Perhaps we should leave."

"No," The woman's eyes were fierce as she glared between the two Soul Reapers. "This is what I've been waiting on."

"What are you?" Kaien called out, still gripping his blade. "You're not human and you're not a Hollow or a Soul Reaper."

The woman's laugh was harsh. "Have you forgotten about us Bounts all ready? Was killing us not enough?"

"Bounts?" Kaien sounded confused.

"Killing you?" Hiromi's voice was appalled.

"That's right," Shizuka growled. "You Soul Reapers…you're all the same!"

"Tell us," Hiromi stared at the woman and the creature before her. "What is a Bount?"

"Bounts are the Soul Reaper's Creations." She spat.

"Creations?" Kaien demanded.

(Now, I know that this doesn't happen until after Kisuke leaves, but I had to bring it forward in time to add this character. Sorry! It won't happen too often, I promise)

"Ran'Tao made us through and accidental explosion during an experiment. The woman was mixing the slow-aging Shinigami souls and the human souls created us; The Bounts. We just wanted to find a way to live in peace, but the leader of the Soul Society didn't like that, that stupid old man!" She bit the bottom of her lip as Hiromi steeled her eyes. Ran'Tao didn't want to see us destroyed and so she hid us somewhere safe for a while until…until we were found and only a few of us survived. In the end, we weren't welcome on Earth either and so, the Bounts wanted to return to the Soul Society. We seeked help from the Quincys, but they refused and in the end, only six or seven of us remain." Shizuka took a breath. "I swore that I would get revenge against the Soul Society for both my parents and my people."

"Your parents?" Hiromi asked. "You weren't actually there?"

"No," The woman's face grew worse. "My father was a Soul Reaper Lieutenant that was ordered to kill us and drive us out of the Soul Society. Instead, when he laid eyes on my mother, he dropped his blade and took her home, hiding her. It wasn't until years later, after they had fallen in love and bore me that the leader of the Soul Society, a Genrysai, dropped upon us and slaughtered my parents before my eyes. I only got away because my mother and her doll guarded us while we ran. And here I've been since, waiting for my chance for the old man to come and find me due to the constant deaths in the human world. You're the first that he's sent after me." Her eyes were cold. "You should feel honored."

Hiromi frowned. It seems that her grandfather could truly be a monster. But why? Because a Soul Reaper had fallen in-love? If Hiromi fell in-love with someone, would Genrysai try to do something about it?

"Kaien," The man looked at his friend. "Return to the Soul Society and bring my Grandfather to my house. I'll be there soon."

Kaien opened his mouth to argue before sighing. Hiromi could take care of herself but… "Are you sure?"

She gave him a nod and down the street he went.

How he was going to get to Genrysai was beyond him, though?

"What are you," Hiromi's attention turned to the black creature.

"I am Shizuka's Doll." The black creature replied.

"Her Doll?" Hiromi tipped her head to the side again.

"Dolls are to Bounts as Zanpaktos are to Soul Reapers," Shizuka answered her.

Hiromi glanced down at Yamura. ~A Zanpakto, hmm?~ She glanced back up at the woman and closed her eyes for a moment. "Then, I should let you know, Genrysai didn't send the two of us out here. We heard the screams and came ourselves. I have heard nothing about your killings here so you've failed in trying to draw the Soul Society's attention." The woman growled. "But you should feel lucky."

"Lucky?" The black creature moved to Shizuka's other side, its tail whipping back and forth. "Why do you say that?"

"That old man, Genrysai, his name is Genrysai Yamamoto."

"And why tell us that?"

"Because," Hiromi's eyes opened and she stared at the two forms. "That old man happens to be my grandfather."

The moment those words left her mouth, the black creature zipped forward like a snake, Shizuka roaring out commands in some kind of different language. Hiromi grabbed her Zanpakto quickly and pulled it out just to have a purple dust shot into her face. It burned her eyes and nose. She slapped a hand over her mouth as she coughed, sucking more of it in. A fierce pain hit her right side and she gasped, sucking more of the dust in. She had been stabbed in the side.

Backing up out of the cloud of dust, the black creature lunged at her again, it's tail stabbing at her. Slashing out with Yamura, the creature let out a large squeal half of its tail was chopped off.

"Ryoma!" Shizuka cried, clenching her fists. Hiromi watched as the creature disappeared, a sword now taking its place on the ground before the Squad Captain. Rubbing her burning eyes, she watched with blurry vision as the Bount ran forward; most likely to grasp the Doll's transformation. She felt a rage burst inside her and she moved forward, dropping her own blade. Her hands gave out the painful returns. She felt bones crushing beneath her fists as she hit every part of the Bount Woman that she could; the face, the stomach, chest, ribs. When the woman finally fell, Hiromi stood over her. breathing hard with wide eyes. That wasn't what she planned on doing to her. She wasn't going to kill her!

Sheathing her blade and grabbing the other one, Hiromi pulled Shizuka over her shoulder and took off as fast as she could towards the gate and then to her home.

Shiori was the first one that saw her, being outside the house. It seemed that she had gone somewhere and was just on her way back. The scarred woman took one look at Hiromi and the form she was carrying before hurrying to her and grabbing the other arm of Shizuka. Bursting into the house, Hiromi began shouting orders.

"Chisa," The Lieutenant looked up from the dining table she, Miyuki, and Faile were talking at. "Go and grab Kisuke for me." The woman gave a nod and hurried out of the room. "Faile," The man turned his attention to her, "Retrieve Ayami and Ayane and send them to Hitomi's room. Tell them not to come out or let anyone in until I come to them." Faile turned from the room and moved down the hall. "Miyuki," The woman glanced from around Shizuka's body. "Where is Yuriko?"

"She said something about visiting Captain Ukitake."

Hiromi frowned. She didn't want to interrupt anything, but she had to. "Go and grab her." The woman was out the door in a second, leaving Hiromi and Shiori to carry the woman into an empty room.

"Are you all right?" Shiori's rough voice made Hiromi recall the bleeding wound in her side.

"Yes," She nodded, shoving it back off for a moment. "Just a little wound."

"Why did she attack you?"

"I'll explain later." Hiromi replied. Shiori nodded, understanding that this was not the time to be asking things.

Yuriko arrived soon and immediately jumped onto the bleeding woman that lay passed out on the floor. She didn't need orders to know what she had to do. The three women were silent for a moment as Hiromi clenched the sword that the Doll, Ryoma, had turned in to. It wasn't too long after that that Kisuke and Chisa returned.

"Is everything all right?" Kisuke demanded. Hiromi glanced up at him at the worry in his voice before turning back to Shizuka. She hoped that she hadn't done too much to the woman. "Hiromi," The man's voice made her turn back to him. She found that he was kneeling beside her now, one hand gripping her wrist while the other lifted up the side of her shirt to see the wound. "You're bleeding. You shouldn't be sitting here like this."

Hiromi shook her head. "I'm fine. She's-"

"Let me take care of you," Kisuke's voice was firm and she sighed, not having the strength to argue with him at the moment so she nodded. Chisa and Shiori excused themselves out into the hall, leaving the three of them in the room with the woman.

Hiromi set Ryoma down carefully beside her before she leaned to the left, giving Kisuke freedom to take care of her wound.

"What happened to her?" Yuriko finally asked as she held her hands over Shizuka's side' bones were broken, no doubt about that.

"She was killing humans and so Kaien and I stopped her. I sent him to grab my grandfather while I took care of her. I…I didn't think that my attacks would hurt her as much as they did, though." She slowly answered, closing her eyes at the cool feel of Kisuke's hands. This was hardly the time for her to be thinking about a man's touch but her mind seemed to be acting strangely since she sucked in that dust the black creature had spat out at her.

Kisuke's movements paused. "Hiromi, did…did you swallow something? Like a poison?"

Hiromi's eyes turned to the sword for a moment before turning back to the blond man next to her. "There was…there was this purple dust that was shot at me. Why? What is it?"

"Poison. Are you feeling lightheaded or strange?"

Hiromi paused. Was that why she was acting strange? Unable to use her voice, she nodded and closed her eyes. She was suddenly feeling very tired but she wasn't going to let it take over any time soon.

Kisuke gave a growl and turned to the door. "Chisa!" The door opened and the woman poked her head in. "Go back to Hiyori and tell her to give you the ALZ 1112! Hurry!" Chisa nodded and hurried off. The blond man turned back to the woman beside him and placed his hands on his cheeks, pulling her face to him. "Look at me, Hiromi. Look at me! Tell me everything that happened tonight!

It was getting harder to breath. "Kaien and I…were on our way back," Her re-evaluation off what had happened came out slowly. Her head was pounding. Sweat was pouring down her skin in pools. Her skin was starting to burn. She wanted to scratch it but Kisuke kept her hands down and kept her concentrated on what had happened. She found it to be easier to talk as she stared into his eyes. "She…she's a Bount." She whispered. "A half-breed, but a Bount nonetheless." Her eyes moved down the Ryoma and then back to Kisuke. "Her Doll…turned into that after…after I hit." Kisuke nodded, taking a quick glimpse at the blade. "And I just…just lost it. I didn't…I don't,"

"It's what you sucked in that made you react that way." Kisuke cut her off immediately. "The Poison that you inhaled sends you into a killing frenzy before you fall into a coma like sleep if it's what I'm thinking about. You either didn't suck in too much which is why you're not destroying Karakura Town." ~Either that, or…~ He paused to himself, biting his tongue.

Pounding footsteps sounded down the hall before Chisa burst into the room again, a small, black box in her hands. "Is she all right?" She demanded as she knelt beside the 12th Squad Captain, handing him the box.

"If this is what I think it is then she'll be fine," Opening the box with one hand and the other still pressed against Hiromi's cheek, he pulled out a needle. The woman turned her face to stare at Yuriko. She had paused on her healing of Shizuka and was looking up at her Captain.

"Is…is she okay?"

Yuriko nodded. "She'll be fine."

Hiromi gave a relieved smile as she ignored the stinging of the needles in her arm and she turned back to face Kisuke. She felt the relief almost instantly as one of the needles forced a creamy liquid into her arm and the other one was somehow extracting a thick, bluish-black substance. Kisuke was trying to hide his smile. She smirked. "What are you smiling about?" She asked.

He locked eyes with her. "I was right. The dust you inhaled was making you partake in a killing frenzy. You pulled out of it quickly, so you didn't take in as much as I had thought. That's why you were able to stop yourself from killing her and anyone else that was out there. If you had sucked in too much of the poison though, you would have died almost immediately. "

Hiromi nodded. She was definitely feeling better. Her eyes still burned a bit, as did her throat, but she could take care of that later. Instead, she shoved that behind her and turned her attention back to the woman still knocked out on the floor. She had gone into a frenzy. She wondered just how strong this Bount was if she hadn't sucked in that poison.

Suddenly, an idea popped into her mind. "Kisuke," The blond man turned to her again, pausing in setting his needles back in the box. "Can you make me something?"

"Like what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Something that will sustain this Bount's longing for souls."

"What do you mean?" Chisa asked.

"Bounts get strength and life from devouring souls. Can you make me a device that will maintain this woman's urge for them?" All three just looked at her for a moment. "She is a half-breed so her urge for the souls are harder to control; especially since she didn't have any other Bounts there to help her. Make me something to give to her; please."

Kisuke watched her for a moment before nodding. "I'll try my best, but before you do anything, you should get some sleep, okay?"

Hiromi nodded. She was still tired, but she had to stay awake until Shizuka regained consciousness as well. She didn't want the woman to wake up and then go shooting around the Soul Society, looking for her grandfather. Kisuke went to leave the room when the door lurched open, revealing an enraged Genrysai and Kaien. Hiromi was now glad that she had sent Ayami and Ayane to stay with Hitomi and keep her door locked and shut until she came to them.

"Hiromi, are you all-" Genrysai's words halted when he realized he was face to face with Kisuke. "What are you doing here?"

Kisuke gave his embarrassed grin. "Hiromi sent for me and good thing that she did. If she had been involved with that poison any longer then she might not be alive now." Kisuke gave Hiromi a nod, telling her that he would be back later, and then out the door he was.

"Are you all right?" Kaien asked as he pushed himself past the old man and knelt beside his friend.

"Of course I am. Don't worry. You didn't think that the Bount could kill me, did you?"

"Well according to Captain Urahara she could have." The man couldn't help but smirk.

Hiromi went to reply when Genrysai took a step forward, his eyes on Shizuka. "Is this the one?" He asked.

"Yes." His granddaughter answered.

"You brought her back for execution, did you not?" He asked, taking another step forward. "We can take care of that right now."

"No," Hiromi was looked at by all four of the people in the room. "I didn't bring her back for execution. I brought her back to acceptance."

"What are you talking about?" Chisa asked.

But Hiromi's eyes were on her Grandfather. "Why wasn't I ever told about the Bounts?"

"The Bounts?" Genrysai asked.

"Or how about this…do you remember the Lieutenant and Bount you killed years ago?" The look on his face told her that he did. "Meet the daughter that got away from you." The old man looked confused for a second and then realization dawned on him. He frowned again.

"This is their daughter, hmm?"

"Yes," She nodded. "But I didn't bring her back for you to do anything to her for attacking me or anything else. I brought her back to offer her a position on my squad."

Kaien, Chisa, and Yuriko immediately took in the look that Genrysai shot them and left the room. "Absolutely not," The elder man replied after the door shut. "I allowed Faile from the Maggot's Nest and Shiori even after she left her Squad. But someone that's not even a Soul Reaper is unspeakable. No."

Hiromi stared at him for a moment. "I understand the thoughts running through her head, but do you not feel responsible for taking her parents away?"

Genrysai glared down at his granddaughter. "Hiromi, I will go to some lengths because you are my granddaughter, but this is just too far."

"Then let me do a test." Her response made him left an eyebrow. "I want to see what she can do when she's not in rage. Let me hold her on my Squad for a little while and see what happens. You never know, she might end up saving your life from a Hollow Attack."

Genrysai continued to glare at his granddaughter. Their eyes held a silent battle before he sighed and turned to leave the room. "I'm too lenient with you," He replied. "But this is the last one. Not any other non-Soul Reaper or one from the Maggot's Nest, you understand?"

"Thank You Grandfather."

The elder man left the room and moments later, Kaien and Yuriko came back in. The woman went back to Shizuka and Kaien turned to his friend. "Is everything all right still?"

"Yes," Hiromi nodded. "Thank you for grabbing him and thanks for the vacation in Karakura. We'll have to do that again some time."

Kaien laughed at her before sighing in relief. "Yeah, next time it'll be more than just two of us in case something else decides to attack."

She laughed. "Yeah, I agree on that."

"I'm sure you're tired so I'm going to go and let you get some rest. We'll talk some more tomorrow, all right?"

"Deal." She nodded and watched as Kaien left before turning back to the young woman between her and Yuriko. The rate of her breathing had changed; she was awake, now. "What is your name?"

"Shizuka," She answered, staring off to the wall. "Shizuka Anyu."

"Well Shizuka," Hiromi gave a small smile as the woman turned to look at her. "Welcome to Squad 14."

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Now that things have settled back down, there should be about a chapter a week, maybe two if I don't have too much School and work to take place with. I'm sorry that it takes longs for updates, but at least 1 chapter a week now that I'm back! :)**

_**Chapter Twelve**_

_**A Secret**_

Hiromi was fine. Kisuke had gotten all of the poison out of her arm just in time and so things had returned to normal. Now he had been focusing all of his time on making the device she had asked for. He had stopped everything else he was doing and had locked himself up in his office for well over a week now. Hiyori had finally gotten tired of it and went to Hiromi (not happily, I'll tell you) and asked her to do something about him. Hiromi was confused at first, thinking why he was working on the gadget she wanted like he was, but she didn't stop to think about it.

She headed over to Squad 12 Barracks, Shizuka following.

Shizuka had been introduces to all of Squad 14, but to no one else. She was risking a lot, coming out into the Soul Society to visit another Squad, but Hiromi wasn't going argue with her. Shizuka insisted that she go since the gadget was going to be with her.

Ryoma was in his sword form and on Shizuka's hip. She had been changed into the black and white Shinigami outfit and been introduced to Hitomi even. She was already considered to be a part of the Squad and now she was just waiting for the gadget to be given to her. Kaien didn't like the idea of keeping her true race hidden from the others, but he agreed to do so and Hiromi knew that she didn't have to worry about him.

So it was only her Squad, Kaien, Kisuke, and Genrysai that knew that there was a Half-Bount/Half-Soul Reaper in Squad 14.

"He's still in his room," Hiyori said with a frown, crossed arms, and an upturned nose. "See if you can do anything with him."

Hiromi gave a sigh and didn't even bother to knock on the door before entering. Shizuka followed her. The room was covered in paper, food, and God knows what else like Kisuke hadn't left in days. Hiromi thought at Hiyori was just exaggerating but she was quickly proved right.

And there was the man that they were looking for, sprawled out over the floor, half in his bed and half out. There was a small black box next to him head, but Hiromi paid no mind to that.

"Huh," Shizuka glanced around the room herself, arms crossed. "You would think that the Captain Rooms would be clean."

Hiromi gave a small smile before moving over to the blond man on the ground. She paused for a moment before pulling her foot back and giving his leg a swift kick; not too hard, but hard enough to wake him up. It took a few but the man eventually sat up, mumbling something under his breath as he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Oh, Hiromi," He sounded surprised. "Good morning." He glanced at the other woman with her for a moment before back to her. "What are you doing here?"

Hiromi crossed her arms inside the long white sleeves of her Haori. "Hiyori came to me, complaining about how you've been locked up in your room for the last few days and not leaving or letting anyone in. She was worried whether or not you had killed yourself during an experiment that you scientists partake in." She glanced around the room again. "Just what have you been doing in here?"

Kisuke grabbed the box and stood up, trying to straighten out his wrinkled clothes and messy hair. "I've been working on this." He held it out to Hiromi first but then turned to Shizuka. "Or, perhaps I should give it to you. It is now yours, after all."

Shizuka looked confused for a second and Hitomi looked surprised. "You finished it all ready?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"You didn't have to rush yourself," Hiromi told him as Shizuka took the box from him.

"Well the way I saw it, the faster I got it done, the sooner she wouldn't have to hide anymore." He turned and opened another door of his room and then led them out to the field behind the 12th Squad Quarters. No one was there, so they didn't have to worry about being caught.

"What is it?" Shizuka asked, still looking at the box in her hand.

"It's a device that will be able to keep your Doll hidden and slate your lust and want for souls," Kisuke answered her with a look of pride as he gazed at the box. "Your Captain asked me to make it for you so that you wouldn't have to worry about anything happening while you are here in the Soul Society."

"What do you mean?" She sounded confused.

"It means," Hiromi decided to speak. "That though you might want souls, you will be able to control your urges. You won't need them any longer and if you do, not any time sooner."

Shizuka didn't reply this time, but opened the box and took a look instead.

Inside the box was a choker. The strip was black and tied around her neck as a ruby rested on her throat. It went will with her outfit and seemed to fit her perfectly.

"Are you sure that this will work?" Shizuka asked.

Kisuke gave a smile. "Well, is your doll in his sword form still, or is he standing beside you?"

"Beside me," She answered and turned to Hiromi. "Can you not see him?" She questioned.

Hiromi shook her head. All she could see was the sword that Ryoma had turned into when they first met. It was floating in the air next to Shizuka. The Bount turned, as if listening to something, and then grinned. It seemed that Ryoma had said something.

"Thank you," Shizuka gave the blond a short bow. "I greatly appreciate this, Captain…" She stopped and flushed.

"Urahara," The blond grinned, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

~He seems to do that a lot~ Hiromi commented to herself silently. ~It's sort of…cute~

Shizuka grinned and gave a nod. "Thank you, Captain Urahara."

"Now you can't remove it," Kisuke told her. "Not outside of the Squad home, anyway. Outside of the building, you won't have the freedom to not wear it."

"Indeed she will not." The strict voice made the trio turn around and Shizuka narrowed her eyes. It was Genrysai. It was the old man that had killed her parents because her mother was a Bount and her father hid her and loved her and they had her. This was the man that she blamed everything on and yet…as she faced him…she didn't feel the hate that she had felt the years before when she thought about him. Instead, she just felt an annoyance of a pest being there.

"What brings you here, Head-Captain?" Kisuke asked with a small bow.

"I had heard that you were on your way here," Genrysai looked at his granddaughter. "And decided to check up on you. How are you feeling?"

"I am fine, thanks to Kisu-er, Captain Urahara," She corrected herself under her grandfather's stare. "If he had not arrived the moment he did I doubt that I would be standing here now."

Genrysai's eyes turned cold as he switched his gaze over to Shizuka. "I see that you have made something to hide the Bount's true form, Captain Urahara."

"Yes sir."

"Be sure that this is the only time that you do the likes of this. I will not have any either Bounts in this Soul Society."

Kisuke bowed his head. "Yes, Head-Captain."

Hiromi kept silent, as did Shizuka, as Genrysai turned "Do no forget," Genrysai called over his shoulder to the Bount as he walked away. "One wrong move and nothing will stop me then."

"I find it disgusting," Hiromi snarled after a moment, glaring after her grandfather's disappearing form.

"What?" Kisuke asked as Shizuka turned to talk to Ryoma.

"Killing things. Humans, Bounts, Arrancars; it's disgusting to me. I refuse to unless there's no other choice." She turned from the field. "Not all of them are bad. Most just want to live. That is where my grandfather and I disagree. I give them a second chance; he doesn't."

Kisuke looked surprised for a moment before he pulled a smile. "Not many Soul Reapers will agree with you there. Some just follow the orders they're given instead of thinking for themselves. That is where the both of us differ from the rest of the Soul Society." Hiromi glanced at him again with a small smile. He grinned and then turned to look at the sky. "Don't worry; if you ever need another device like this, just let me know." He turned his head and closed one eye. "We'll keep it a secret."

**Yeah, this one was a little short, but I thought that it would be a change of things since all the others were around 4000. That, and I just thought that ending the chapter here was cute ;)**

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

Chapter Thirteen

The Weird one

**Several months had passed since Shizuka had joined the Squad. **Winter was finally here and the snow had fallen. But with the snow, also came the Hollows. The Hollows seemed to think that with the winter it would be easier to attack the Soul Society. Each Squad had its own section of the Society to guard, and they had been in Squads. Today, Hiromi, Shizuka, Kisuke, and another man from Squad 12 were working together in Districts 50-60.

Shizuka had been accepted into the Soul Society already. Multiple Shinigami outside of Squad 14 had taken a liking to her and she had been attending parties and lunches with them as well as practicing and whatnot. She seemed to be really enjoying herself and for that, Hiromi was glad. In fact, Shizuka was in a comical argument with the man that had come with Kisuke.

Chisa and Hiyori were actually the ones that were supposed to come with Shizuka and the others member of Squad 12, but Chisa had something going on at the Kuchiki house and Hiyori had come down with a cold. So Hiromi took Chisa's spot so she didn't have to ruin the other's plans and it seemed that Kisuke had done the same. Either that or he just wanted to get out of his room and get some fresh air.

"Shizuka," Hiromi called to her Squad Member. The woman instantly turned from her argument and looked at her Captain. "Go check Districts 55-60. Keep an eye out for everything." Shizuka nodded and took off. Kisuke gave his Squad-man a nod and he took off after the woman.

Hiromi had always liked the snow. Winter was her favorite season. She loved the cold air and the flowers and the color white. It was so peaceful to her and the silence let her think.

"I see that Shizuka has been doing just fine." Kisuke decided to speak.

"Yes she has," Hiromi knelt down and closed her eyes as she set her palm on the snow. Kisuke watched in silence as snakes came out of the sleeve of her Haori before taking off in four separate directions. "No one has approached me about her doing something foolish or asking about her, so she seems to have come up with a good reason why no one from the Academy recognizes her."

"That's good." The man nodded as the two of them began to walk around the borders of District 51. The snakes that Hiromi had sent off would be able to let her know if Hollows attacked any of the other four Districts that she and Kisuke were dealing with and they would be able to be there in seconds, so everything was safe. "And the Squad?" He continued.

"Well, Chisa has taken Shizuka under her wing. The two of them, and Shiori, have become good friends. Yuriko, when she's not busy and gone, is bombarded with questions on her healing. Miyuki, Ayane, and Ayami have added the woman to their group and Faile, well; he's getting tired of being the only man of the group."

Kisuke gave off his laugh. "Yes, I can see what he says. Being in a Squad full of eight women can be tough with no other men to back you up."

"Not all women are that bad," Hiromi told him. "Besides, men can be problems themselves."

"Yes, they can be. Everyone can be." Kisuke nodded and then lifted his eyes. "You know, I was just wondering…when your birthday was."

Hiromi raised her eyebrows. "My birthday?"

"Yes."

"Didn't we talk about this before?" She questioned.

"Yes, but just humor me."

~I haven't even thought about that since my mother died….Why would he ask that?~ "It's April 1st." She thought for a moment. "When is yours again?"

"Mine? December 31."

"Oh, so you age again in a week or two, hmm?"

He rubbed the back of his head like he always did. "Yeah, I do. Though, I really don't feel like I'm 85."

Hiromi hung her head with a look. "Please don't remind me that I'm older than you."

Kisuke laughed at her. "Why does that bother you?"

"I don't know; it just does."

He laughed again. "You're a weird one."

She looked at him. "If you haven't figured that out yet then you're the weird one."

"Oh," He shook his head. "I never found you to be weird. You're normal, compared to me."

"Oh, is that right?"

"You betcha."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Well, do you stay in your room for a week working on a single project without eating or bathing or anything else?" Kisuke asked her.

Hiromi thought for a moment before turning and continuing to walk. "You're right. You're the weird one."

"Yep," He then gave her a playful look. "But you're not too far behind me in the votes."

Hiromi opened her mouth to reply when a jolt caught her off guard. It was from one of her snakes! A Hollow was attacking!

"District 54, Kisuke!" She shouted before disappearing.

Kisuke followed her and both appeared right where the snake was. Three Hollows stood over three bodies. Two were in the snow, their blood splattered all through the white snow around them. There was a third person, a teen woman, standing beneath the three Scorpion-like Hollows and staring up at them in shock.

The bleeding teen had short black hair and brown eyes with black, tribal tattoos all over her ripped up arms and through the tears in her clothes, Hiromi could tell that there were more on her back and most likely on her chest as well. Dressed in a ripped up white Kimono, the teen didn't seem to be able to move as the three Hollows dove down to attack.

Throwing her blade into one of the Hollows, she watched from the corner of her eye as the Hollow gave a loud roar as it crashed into the snow, Hiromi ran for the teen to knock her out of the way of the other two. Wrapping her arms around the bleeding teen, Hiromi closed her eyes, waiting for the blow from the Hollows to hit when she received the sound more roaring instead. She turned and looked.

"Kisuke!"

"Get out of here, Hiromi!" The blond man grunted, shoving the two Hollows back. "I can take care of these guys. Just get her to safety."

"No!" The teen ran pushed Hiromi off of her, ran forward, and grabbed Kisuke's arm. "Don't! Don't hurt them!" Hiromi was shocked as she pulled her off of the man. ~Why is she protecting the Hollows?~ "No! Leave them alone!"

With a stern face, Hiromi squeezed her in the pressure points in the shoulder and the teen fell limp in her arms. With a nod from Kisuke, Hiromi took off, worry for the man pounding in her heart.

She soon ran into Shizuka and the other Squad 12 man as they had heard to roars and came to fight the Hollows as well.

"What happened?" The man demanded as Shizuka took the teen from Hiromi's arms. Hiromi quickly cleared a patch of snow away and they set the teen down where Shizuka, with the techniques she had learned from Yuriko, began to heal the bleeding wounds.

"Hollows. Two more are dead. Kisuke is taking care of the two Hollows."

"Not anymore," The man said with pride in his voice and Hiromi looked up. The moment her eyes landed on that blond man walking towards her she left the teen with Shizuka and ran to him. He looked up at her and caught her with a smile when she jumped on him.

He smiled and pulled back, holding something out to her. Her Zanpakto. "You forgot this back there."

She scratched the back of her head this time, like he had done so many times before, and took back her blade. "Thanks."

"It seems that the young lady left her own," He held up another thin blade, its hilt silver. "She must be a student from the Academy, considering the other two that were out there. She's lucky to be alive."

"What were they doing out here?" Hiromi demanded. "They all know that it's dangerous this time of the year."

"It might have been a test amongst each other." Kisuke's Squad member spoke.

"No," Shizuka's voice made them all look at her. She was running her hand over the bruise on the woman's cheek. "These wounds…they weren't from Hollows." She held an enraged look on her face. "Hollows wouldn't try to tear clothes off, either!"

Hiromi froze and her hands began to shake.

Could…could it be possible? Could it be possible that the Hollows were protecting the girl? But how? Could it be that…that the Hollows weren't as much as monsters as they all thought? That could explain why she didn't want Kisuke to harm the Hollows. Could the Hollows been attacking them, not the girl, thinking they were attacking her?

Things in the Soul Society just kept getting weirder and weirder.

"This is all that I can do," Shizuka shook her head. "We have to get her to Yuriko or Squad 4."

Hiromi stood up and lifted her hand. Mumbling under her breath, sparkling dust appeared in her hand and she blew, shooting it out into the air. Dark butterflies flew out of her hand, shooting off in three different directions.

The first to arrive was Manami Doshu and Gin Ichimaru. It seems that the two of them had been in the middle of lunch and had left in the middle of it with Manami's mouth full of noodles.

The woman quickly swallowed them and gave a salute. "You called. Is something wrong?"

"Can you tell me who this is?" Hiromi waved her hand over the girl that Shizuka was still holding.

Instantly, Manami dropped to her side, her eyes wide as she shouted the name – "Kameyo!"

"I'll take that as a yes," Hiromi mumbled, gripping her chin.

"This is Kameyo Kimu," Gin looked at the two Captains. "She's in the Academy with Manami." He looked at the unconscious girl again. "What happened to her?"

"She was attacked." Kisuke answered him. "On the edge of the District 54 are another set of Shinigami. Can you see if you know them as well?"

Gin nodded and took off but Manami didn't move. Hiromi took a step towards her.

"She's going to be all right, isn't she?"

Hiromi nodded. "Captain Unohana is on her way. She'll-" She was cut off with a pop as several men, and Captain Unohana, appeared.

"What happened?" Unohana immediately asked as she went to the three girls.

"An attack. She's unconscious and two more are dead as are three Hollows." Hiromi answered her.

Unohana nodded and some of her Squad ran off to the other bodies and she set to work with a few others on the girl. Shizuka and Manami moved out of the way; worry dripping off of both the girls.

Hiromi glanced at Kisuke and he gave a soft nod before turning around with his Squad Member. They would continue with the patrol. She would talk to him more later. Gin returned with a frown on that normally-smiling face of his. She raised an eyebrow.

"That was Gure and Shi Hisanoa. They're in the Academy as well and not who Kameyo would hang out with. The two brothers would always tease her and try to get her to go out with them. I'm surprised that she was out here with them."

"Perhaps it wasn't willingly," Shizuka mumbled under her breath.

"She'll be fine," Unohana's voice reached them. "Still unconscious so we'll have to take her to the Infirmary, put she'll be fine."

Hiromi nodded. "Thank you, Captain." She glanced at Manami and Gin. "Go with them. If she wakes up, tell her I'll be by when my patrol duties are done."

Manami nodded and she and Gin hurried after Squad 4 as Captain Unohana stayed behind for a moment.

"You said that there were Hollows, correct?" The other woman asked.

"Yes. The two boys were already dead when Kisuke and I arrived.

"The wounds on her body…they weren't what you would normally find on a Hollow Victim. There was cuts and bruises from punched it something else. She was beaten terribly. Those wounds weren't made from Hollows."

"I had feared that," Hiromi sighed. "What to do…"

"I will keep an eye on her," Unohana turned to leave. "Be sure to stop by after you talk to her. I would like to know what happened."

Hiromi nodded and turned to her Squad Member. "Are you going to be able to carry on?"

Shizuka nodded. "Of course. I'll be fine."

Hiromi nodded before turning back to look toward District 54.

~Could those Hollows…really have been protecting her?~

"**Is she awake?" **Hiromi's voice was quiet as she stepped into the Infirmary. The two heads turned to look at her. Manami was sitting beside the bed that the attacked girl was sitting on; Gin must have been called by Aizen or someone else.

"Captain!" Manami grinned. "Meet Kameyo Kimu. Kameyo, this is Captain Hiromi Yamamoto."

It seemed that Manami had told Kameyo all about Hiromi as the teen's eyes enlarged before she lowered her head.

Hiromi noticed that the girl's hands were tight; her knuckles were turning white. She sat down in a chair beside the bed. "Are you all right?"

Kameyo refused to look at her. "Yes."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Gure and Shi…I had been asleep one moment the next, I was in the middle of the forest. They were…" She shook her head. "I tried to fight them off but I wasn't strong enough…and…" She gave a quivering sigh. "It was then that my Zanpakto came to me. I don't know how. It had been left in my room. It just landed in the snow before me and so, I grabbed it just as the Hollows arrived. They…they killed the brothers." She paused, taking a breath. "They didn't move again until…until you and that other Captain showed up. They didn't try to hurt me. They…"

Hiromi nodded. ~Shizuka had been right…but how? Why did the Hollows not attack her?~

"If you are in the Academy together, you need to hurry and graduate so that Squad 14 gets more than just nine members." Hiromi told them.

Manami looked at her with a grin while Kameyo looked confused. "But why?" She asked. "I did nothing..."

"We'll change that!" Manami told her friend. "From now on, you'll have to practice with Gin and I. And we're not going to go easy on you! I heard from Miyuki in Squad 14 that Captain Hiromi's trainings are hard! We need to get ready for them!"

Feeling that she was no longer needed, Hiromi stood and walked to the door.

She smiled to herself as she watched Manami and Kameyo from the door.

~My Squad truly is going to be full of Weird Ones~

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**New Year's Eve **

"**Happy Birthday!"**

Kisuke jumped at the shout in the entrance to the bar. What he had been expecting to be a night alone with a few drinks and talking to Faile turned out to be a party with his Squad, Squad 14, and a few other Captains/Lieutenants.

"What's this?" Kisuke asked.

"What does it look like, idiot?" Hiyori demanded, crossing her arms and looking the other way.

"I know what it is, just…why?"

"Because it's your birthday!" Shizuka grinned as Faile gave him a shove further into the room. "You didn't expect us to just not do anything, did you?"

"But how did you…" His eyes landed on the two women at the bar. "Ah. Never mind."

Yoruichi and Hiromi grinned at each other as the blond man walked towards them. "What's up, birthday boy?" Yoruichi grinned. "You know, we were just talking about you."

"You were, hmm?" He grinned as he sat at the bar and grabbed a drink. "About what?"

"Why don't you tell him Hiromi?" The woman looked at her companion as she stood from her seat. "You were the one that said he was cute, after all?"

Kisuke felt his heart skip a beat as Hiromi began to cough. "That's not what I said!" The woman's face was flushed in red.

"Then what did you say?" Kisuke decided to ask, propping his chin in his hand.

Hiromi traced a symbol on the table, staring at it. "I just said…I bet that you'd look cute in green, that's all."

His heart skipped a beat again. "You know, I've never thought about what color I would look good in. It's always been white and black, nothing else."

"Well look-y there," Yoruichi set her glass down and turned to the group. "There's something for you to try, Kisuke."

"Maybe I will," The blond man turned to the woman beside him as Yoruichi left. "How have you been, Hiromi?"

The woman was still red as she took a sip from her glass. "Fine. Everything has been good."

"And what about your Squad? Have you found anyone else to join it?"

She shook her head. "No, not yet. I'm still waiting on Manami and Kameyo to graduate and join. No one else here has grabbed my attention just yet."

Kisuke nodded his head. "You're hard to impress, I take it."

"And what makes you say that?"

"Only seven members on a Squad? You're very hard to impress. Or is it that no one asks to join?"

"Of course they've come. But only because I'm Genrysai's granddaughter. They seem to think that it's a way to be made Captain. It's ridiculous."

"Oh, so that's why you pick them out of the ones that don't come to you."

"No. I choose the ones that stand out to me. They have…" she glanced away. "It's hard to explain in words."

Kisuke shook his head. "Then don't worry about it. You don't have to explain how you run your Squad to me. Everyone does it differently."

Hiromi set her glass down and stood up. "Well, I hope you enjoy your party, Kisuke."

He looked at her in shock. "What? Are you not staying?"

"No, I can't."

"Why not? You're the one that set it up, aren't you?"

"Yes, but there's some things that I have to do tonight. I'm sorry and I hope you enjoy the party."

Kisuke watched in confusion as the woman moved towards the door of the bar as the music and talking continued around them. He felt the sudden want to hurry after her but some drunken members of his Squad jumped on him to where he couldn't.

Just what was going on?

"Hey, Yoruichi," The blond looked at the woman across the bar. "Is Hiromi all right? It seems like something's bothering her."

It was Faile that answered though, from his own little place by the wall in the bar. "Tonight is the Anniversary of her parents death," His voice was cold. "It's one thing to have one parent die on New Year's Eve, but to have them both die on the same day, just years apart, well…"

Kisuke frowned as the others fell silent for a moment as well before the party picked back up, save for the ones that knew the parents. They stayed solemn as the music and laughter continued. Kisuke looked at the door, thinking silently to himself.

**Hitomi had been asleep. **Hiromi had wanted to have someone out there in the yard with her, but it seemed that she would be by herself. So, she sat on the bench that she had had set up before the pond in her back yard. She sat there, staring at the two gravestones that she had set on the little Island in the pond. She began to relive the final moments that she had with both her mother and Father together. Before her father had left for that mission of his. Before everything in her life was ruined.

She wasn't out there by herself for too long before she felt a second presence walking towards her.

"What is it, Kisuke?" Hiromi asked as she continued to gaze over the frozen pond in her yard.

"Well, I was just…I mean I want…Uh, I would like…oh," Kisuke sounded adorable, searching for what to say. She glanced over her shoulder at him and saw a nervous smile as he tried to scratch the back of his head as he held two cups and a bottle of sake.

Hiromi grinned. "Yes, I would love some."

He chuckled, nervous still plain in his voice as he sat down beside her.

"I'm surprised that you left your party. You're never going to hear the end of it, Kisuke." She told him.

"Well…to be honest…parties were never really my thing." The blond captain still had the feel of nervousness pouring off of him.

"You know, you should stop being so nervous all the time," Hiromi told him. "It's so weird. Be mean, cold, fun, energetic, smart, stupid. Hell, I don't care if you're perverted! You just have to be something other than nervous!"

"Perverted?" Kisuke's repeat made Hiromi blush. "You want me to be perverted?" She drowned her face in her glass. He couldn't help but let a huge grin break out across his face. This moment totally blew what happened in the bar before she left right out of the water.

"Seriously," She pulled her glass down. "You don't have to be nervous around me, Kisuke."

"I know that," He replied, scratching the back of his head again. "But it just sort of…comes out." ~Especially around you.~ He told himself.

"Well, perhaps this will change that," Kisuke watched as she stood and moved to her house and returned moments later, hiding something behind her back. She sat back down. "So, I normally don't do this," Hiromi scratched the back of her head. She was the nervous one, this time. "But I've known you for almost a year now so I feel okay doing this."

Kisuke couldn't help but let the dirty thoughts come to his mind. After all, she did say he should be perverted, didn't she? (lol) His fake smile fell a bit as she held out a box; instead it turned into a true one.

"Happy birthday," She grinned.

Setting his glass down, he took the box. "What is it?" He asked.

"Well, open it and you'll find out." Hiromi told him. Still smiling, he pulled the box open and stared down at the gifts. "Now, I didn't know if green and white were colors you liked so I went ahead and made you a black one as well; just in case."

"You…made these?" Kisuke sounded shocked.

"Yes." She nodded. "In my opinion, the green and white will fit you completely."

Kisuke couldn't help but continue to grin as he pulled the two hats out of the box. One was completely black and the other was the green and white striped one that Hiromi was talking about.

"My apologies if…they're not something you would like to wear." She told him.

"No no no! Thank you so much. This is really…wow. You made these?" Kisuke turned the striped hat around in his hand.

"Yeah. It didn't take as long as you think."

Kisuke gave her another thank you before pulling the striped one onto his head. "What do you think?" He grinned.

She was silent for a moment, just staring at how the hat shaded over his eyes and she then turned away, blushing. "It appears that I was right," she commented as her heart pounded in her chest.

"About what?"

"You do look cute in green."

Kisuke blushed and turned away, staring at the snow beneath him. Heat was covering his face and he felt a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. This woman…she was the first that made him feel strange like this.

The two of them sat in a smooth silence for a little while as they continued to drink as Kisuke took notice of the small island in the middle of the pond before them. What Faile said, and the reason why he was here, came back to him.

"Hiromi," The woman turned to him. "Can I ask why you didn't take your father's Squad position?" Kisuke asked, the hat still on his head. "Why you made Squad 14 instead of going to Squad 10?"

The woman didn't respond and stood up instead, seeting her glass down. She carefully stepped out onto the frozen pond and walked out to the two stones standing on the island. Kisuke stood up and followed after her.

"In truth, when I finally decided to become a Captain, I did not see myself worthy enough to sit in my father's Captain Seat," Hiromi admitted to Kisuke, staring down at her father's stone. "He was so much stronger than me. He'll always be stronger than me, and I refuse to see anything different. That is why I refused to take his seat when my Grandfather told me I could be a Captain." She fought the tears as her father's voice, her mother's laughter, rushed through her head, but they came anyway. "So instead, I made my own. One that would make my father proud. One that would make my mother proud." Her voice shook. "But I'll never know if either of them are. I'll never get to see them again. Never get to see their smiles. I'll never-"

Kisuke wrapped his arms around her, shushing her tears. "Don't say that, Hiromi. Your father would be very proud of you. Look at what you've done. If he could say anything, and I'm sure what he would be praising you. Your mother too. You might not have gotten too far yet, but you saved Faile from the Maggot's Nest. Shijo and Faile were best friends, were they not? You've added a Bount to your Squad. You'll end up doing things that no one else here will do, but I am sure that both of them are proud of you right now."

Hiromi closed her eyes, trying to stop her tears. Kisuke was so warm. His touch was giving her a feeling of protection and care. She turned to face him.

"You really think that?"

As Kisuke stared down into her eyes, he couldn't help but give a small smile. This woman…she acted too hard to be seen tough and strong when in fact she was still, almost like a child. He life was cut in half when her father died all those years ago. Someone had to take control of the family since her mother had fallen into that state of hers and so, Hiromi stepped forward. In general, one could say that she was still a child. A child that needed someone to be there for her.

Of course she had her Squad and her friends and her Grandfather, but she needed someone closer. Someone more important than what she had now. Someone who…

Kisuke's body moved on his own as his heart continued to pound. He watched as she closed her eyes and did the same, his head lowering even more. He could feel her warm breath on his lips and just as their lips were about to connect, there was a pop next to his ear. It made him jump and they pulled away to see a paper flower floating there beside them.

Hiromi sighed and grabbed it, shoving it into her pocket. "My apologies, Kisuke, but my sister calls. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course," the man nodded. They carefully made their way back across the frozen pond and Kisuke gathered his things as Hiromi hurried into her house.

Kisuke turned and began to head to his own home, the strapped hat on his head and the other in his hand with the alcohol. He was humming a small tune, a large smile on his face, yet a little disappointed over what had just happened or rather, what didn't happen. He then stopped.

"I didn't know that Hiromi had a sister."

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**OMG! I am so sorry about not updating this story in so long! I swear it will never be that long EVER EVER EVER EVER AGAIN!**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The Mission Begins**

**It had been almost a whole year since Christmas, it was three months away from the Soul Society again. **It had been over a year since Hiromi was named Captain and created her own Squad. Four more people had joined it since her acceptance of Shizuka. Manami Doshu and Kameyo Kimu both finally joined the squad, as well as Tamiko Curai and Ukari Ishida.

Tamiko Curai, a woman at the height of 5'4', was seat 13 of the Squad, and the newest. She was slender with long teal hair, pale skin, and black eyes as she wore the robes and her sword. Tamiko was a cold, hateful woman, respecting only Hiromi after the Captain had beaten her. Tamiko had tried to get revenge against Genrysai a few months ago, attacking him the day that Hiromi had been talking to him. Tamiko was defeated in moments by the granddaughter, who then decided to take her into her squad. Genrysai would rather have her dead, but he let his granddaughter do what she wanted to. She was strong, no doubt about that; she just hated everyone.

Ukari Ishida was the strangest one that had been allowed into Squad 14, and Hiromi had to do special things to get her inside the Soul Society secretly and past her grandfather. It happened around February. A bunch of Hollows had been attacking the city but as Hiromi and Faile tried to take care of it, they came across Ukari. Part of the Ishida Clan, her weapon was a bow to take down Hollows. The Soul Reapers and the Ishidas had hated each other for years and years now, but Ukari was in trouble. She had been kidnapped and someone had experimented on her. In the end, Ukari had become immortal; the scars she had from the experiments were proof enough.

Hiromi brought her back to the Soul Society to rest and heal for a while and after saving her from Mayuri's actions of his own experiments, the woman was now a part of the Squad. No one outside of Squad 14 and Kisuke and Mayuri knew who she was yet, so everything was going good. She was now Seat 11 of the Squad with long black hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in the Shinigami clothes tow what she lived there, tossing the other outfit she had in the closet.

(Don't worry, when Ukari and Tamiko's story is created you will hear all about how they came to the Squad, lol, I just had to get a move on.)

After Tamiko joined them, nothing important had happened, until now. The captains had all been called forward to a meeting and they all stood there, listening to Genrysai.

"Three weeks ago, as you all know, an opening appeared in Rukon District 117. Squad 9 sent a group of four to investigate it and nothing has returned." Hiromi's eyes glanced across the way towards Kisuke. His eyes were closed as they continued to listen to the old man. She glanced away, fighting the feeling in her stomach. She had constantly been recalling what had happened on the man's birthday; er…almost happened. She didn't know why, but half of her wanted to talk to him about it, but the other half refused to. The two of them had been too busy to really talk to each other over the last year, besides the greetings and whatnot, and when they did talk that moment was never brought up. "A Captain is to lead a group into Hueco Mundo and figure what happened and where the others are at." Her grandfather finished.

"Hueco Mundo?" Love looked at the elder man. "Why was a group there in the first place?"

"They were tracking down the Hollows that had attacked District 98 and went to take care of them." Shunsui was the one that answered him.

"And so you all waited three weeks before noticing that something was wrong?" Shinji asked them.

"Where is the opening to follow after them?" Kisuke asked.

"It's still in District 117. It reopens every other hour, but just for a moment or two," Unohana answered.

"There's something going on then," Jushiro gave a small cough. "Someone keeps opening the gateway."

"Yes," Yoruichi agreed. "Something has to be going on."

"I'll go." They all turned to look at Hiromi as she looked at her grandfather. "I'll take care of it." Genrysai smiled at her as the others all watched. "I'll take Chisa and a few others with me."

"Good," Genrysai nodded. "Captain Otoribashi," The blond haired man looked up. "Go with them."

"Of course." The man nodded.

"You have three days before Captain Kuchiki and Yoruichi are sent after you," The elder man told them. "Dismissed."

The Captains all began to leave, giving farewells and 'Good Lucks' as Hiromi and Rose turned to meet and talk to each other. Jushiro and Shunsui stayed behind though as Hiromi watched Kisuke leave with the others before turning to the three men.

Rose was a tall, long and wavy blond haired man with purple eyes that you could catch wearing a bored expression if he didn't think anyone was watching. He wore a small ribbon towards the end of his hair and a frilled collared shirt beneath his robes. He inclined his head towards Hiromi.

"Just gather your team and we shall leave." He told her with a small smile.

Hiromi nodded. "Is there no one in particular that you wish to bring with us?"

Rose shook his head. "I am sure that the ones you pick will be sufficient."

She grinned at him. "Then I expect no complaints on how some of them act."

He gave a chuckle. "Of course."

"I don't like the thought of you going off to the Hollows, but at least you won't be alone," Shunsui commented.

"You're always such a worry-wart," Rose commented. "I'll take care of her; don't worry."

"You're what I'm mostly worried about." The man decided to reply.

"Who do you plan to take with you?" Jushiro asked as the other two continued to talk.

"Chisa, Faile and…probably Tamiko. I can't leave her here alone with the others for too long and I don't how long the mission will take so she'll have to come with us." Hiromi answered the white-haired man. "I would take Yuriko with me, but she's been talking about plans she and you have early this morning so I'd rather not." She grinned again as a pink tint hit the other Captain's cheeks.

"Perhaps one more person would be good," Jushiro thought for a moment but gave his own smile. "Take Kaien with you as well."

"Kaien?" She asked. "Would he mind?"

"I don't think he would. Besides, I'm sure he wants to get out of his office for a little while." The sick man told her. "I'm sure that he would appreciate it. Shall I tell him to meet you at the District 117?"

Hiromi nodded. "Yes, we'll leave later tonight, I suppose."

"All right," Rose brought himself back into the conversation. "Then I shall go start getting ready."

"Are you sure you'll be able to do this?" Jushiro asked.

"Of course she will be," Shunsui patted his friend on the back. "Stop worrying so much." She began to lead Jushiro away from the other Captain. "We'll let you get ready yourself."

"Kaien will be there, waiting for you to arrive soon." The sick man told her.

Hiromi gave a nod. "Thank you."

_**~There's a place in my mind  
>No one knows where it hides<br>And my fantasy is flying  
>It's a castle in the sky~<strong>_

"**What do you think this is about, Yamura? About what's going on with Hueco Mundo?"**

Hiromi had paused to tell her sister where she was going to find her asleep. So, she went to her room for a moment to write a note to leave for her instead.

Yamura, her Zanpakto, was a thin woman at the height of 6'3' with long black hair that trailed on the floor behind her. Two white snakes curled around her shoulders as she wore a black and white kimono. Her eyes were like a snake's as well, taking the color of a golden-green.

(OMG, you know what I just thought as I re-read this? Female Orochimaru! LOL)

"I am not quite sure," The woman's soft voice came out in a small slither as she sat at the window, gazing outside as members of the squad walked by, doing their daily events. "All that is explains is that something is bothering the Hollows. Something that's making them want to leave. That explains all the current attacks on Earth and even some in the Society."

"But what could scare the Hollows that much?" She wondered aloud. There was a knock at her door. "Enter." Yamura disappeared as Chisa slowly opened the door.

"We are ready, Captain."

Hiromi stood up, folding the note for her sister. "Take this to my sister and leave it beside her before we leave. Tell the other two to wait outside. We'll leave shortly." Chisa gave a nod and took the note before closing the door behind her. Yamura reappeared, standing over Hiromi's shoulder. "We are walking in blindly, Yamura. This could go either way."

"You worry too much, Hiromi." The woman replied.

"Even so, I would appreciate it if you kept your eyes and ears open just as much as mine will be."

Yamura bowed her head. "Of course, Master."

"I'm not your master," Hiromi told him. "Do not call me that. I am simply your friend; your companion."

The woman lifted her head with a small, amused smile. "As you wish."

Hiromi couldn't help but roll her eyes as her Zanpakto disappeared again and closed her office door behind her. She didn't have to step outside to hear Faile and Tamiko having their daily 'friendly chats' that they enjoyed holding. They could be heard the moment she opened her Office door. As she came nearer to the voices, she shook her head. Of all the people that she could have chosen to take with her, why did she choose the two that hated each other to death?

"Why the hell are you even here anyway?" Faile demanded. "What help could you possibly bring us?"

"None for your sorry ass, that's for sure!" Tamiko roared back. "Even if you were begging!"

"You're only here because you follow Hiromi around like a damn dog! She can't leave you alone for three minutes and go off somewhere without you causing a problem with somebody!" Faile told her. "It's pathetic."

"Say what you want, but you know it's just your mouth that you can use in a fight."

Hiromi knew that would piss Faile off. And she was right.

"You wanna take this outside, you damn brat?"

"We are outside, stupid!"

"Arrghhhh!"

Hiromi pulled the front door open in time to see Faile pull out his Zanpakto and run at the teal-haired woman(who wore a smirk as she pulled out her own weapon.) "Faile," The man froze at his name and turned to his Captain. "Put Raikou away." The man dropped his blade, grumbling under his breath as he sheathed it and crossed his arms. "Tamiko, stop provoking him. You'll have plenty of time to fight in the next few days, I'm sure." Tamiko gave a huff but kept silent.

"Who's all going with us?" Chisa asked as she approached the three of them.

"Captain Rose and Lieutenant Kaien are waiting for us in District 117," Hiromi replied. "Only the six of us will be going."

"Only six to Hueco Mundo?" Tamiko asked as they began to leave.

"You forget, there are two Captains and two Lieutenants going as well," Faile told her. "And if we find the other squad that was there…"

"That Squad is probably already dead," Chisa made herself heard as she followed their Captain. "So don't get your hopes up."

They all fell silent for the rest of the trip to District 117 until their sights landed on Rose, Kaien, and a third Captain that waited for them.

"Kaien," Faile greeted 3his friend's Lieutenant with a high-five. "It's been a while. How's the younger siblings doing?"

"Just fine. Annoying as ever, though."

"How about Miyako? Have you won her over yet?"

"Not yet," Kaien admitted. "But you know women. It's not that far off." He chuckled.

"And have you ever wondered why I hate men and romance so much?" Tamiko shook her head as she crossed her arms, standing beside Hiromi as Chisa greeted Rose.

"Kisuke?" Hiromi raised her eyebrows at the third Captain there. He held a worried look on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to wish you good luck," the blond man replied, scratching the back of his head. "And, uh,"

Faile noticed the nervous feel around the 12th Captain and grabbed Tamiko's arm. "All right, let's start looking for this Portal, shall we?" He ushered everyone away and Kisuke shot him a relieved and thankful look.

"What is it, Kisuke?" Hiromi asked.

"I had asked Genrysai to be the one to go with you after the meeting, but he refused," He told the woman. "I'm worried about you going to Hueco Mundo."  
>"Don't be. I have others with me. We'll be fine." She assured him.<p>

"I know that, but still…we don't know what's in there. What if it's all a trap to lure Soul Reapers in there? So many things could happen and-"

Hiromi smiled at the man before her as he continued to express his worries. It was so sweet. "You worry too much, Kisuke, and I understand your concerns. I have three days to find out what is going on before Captain Ginrei and Yoruichi come after us. If it worries you so much, I'm sure they wouldn't mind having a third Captain joining them."

Kisuke gave a nod and was silent for a moment as he stared at her. "Hiromi, about what happened…I know that I should have mentioned it sooner, but…" He paused, searching his mind for the right words. "Just so you know, I wa-"

"Captain!" Tamiko's voice broke Kisuke's words and they both turned to the group to see them standing before a small black vortex that seemed to be made out of smoke.

"I have to go, Kisuke," Hiromi moved past him and placed a hand on his shoulder as she passed. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

Kisuke turned and nodded. "Three days," He told her. "You have three days before I come after you."

She gave him a smile before moving towards the vortex and the others. "So, who first?" Tamiko asked.

Faile, giving a smile, lifted his foot and kicked the woman in front of him into the vortex first. Hiromi gave him a look and he gave another meek smile to his Captain. "You know you'd have done it if it was me, Hiromi."

"I wouldn't have," Hiromi told him.

"Oh? And who would?"

Kaien did the honors this time while giving a laugh to the female Captain before jumping in after him. Rose followed as Chisa did and Hiromi turned to give Kisuke a small nod before jumping into the black vortex herself, landing in the sand on the other side.

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Hueco Mundo Surprises**

**The sand was everywhere and as the sun beat down on them, Faile already had to wipe the sweat from his brow. **"Well," He began. "What now?"

"Now we try to find the ones that disappeared." Rose turned to Hiromi and watched as her snakes flew from her arms and into the sand, heading out in multiple directions.

"Rose, Faile," She began. "Follow the third path. Tamiko, Chisa, take the second. If you come across anything, send word." Rose and Kaien looked confused but Hiromi's squad seemed to know what she was talking about. And so, the three groups went off on their own, in a smooth, steady path. Kaien soon glanced at the woman beside her.

"So, how is the Bount doing on your Squad so far?"

Hiromi smiled. "Just fine. Everyone has seemed to accept her so far. She fits in with the others perfectly."

"They don't treat her differently, even though they know?" Kaien sounded surprised.

Hiromi smiled, pleased that he didn't know anything about Ukari as well. "My Squad doesn't judge others by what they are…they judge them by what they do and so far, Shizuka has yet to do anything. Chisa is rather found of her, taking her under her wing, I can say. She has been spending a lot of time with my Lieutenant."

"And what about Tamiko?" Kaien continued, still keeping his eyes and ears opened as they continued on their path. "I'm surprised that Yamamoto allowed her to stay alive after she had tried to kill him."

"Yes, well, Tamiko is grateful that I was there that day or else she would have been killed, and she knows it. My Grandfather allows me to get away with many things, but I fear that his patience is coming to an end. He will not allow me to do too much too much longer."

Kaien nodded. "That's understandable, though."

"Yes, I know." Hiromi nodded her head. "My Grandfather and don't exactly see things eye to eye, but he's still wonderful to me. I wish for nothing to happen to him and I will do all that I can to keep it from happening, even if he annoys me sometimes."

The Lieutenant behind her gave a laugh. "I love you. I swear if Miyako wasn't already in my sights I'm afraid Captain Urahara would have a problem in taking you from me."

Hiromi smirked. "Oh? Miyako's finally- wait, what?" She looked at the man beside her in shock.

"I can say this without getting embarrassed now," Kaien admitted. "You're the type of girl I like. You and Miyako are quite similar sometimes."

"No, I know that," Hiromi paused for a moment, staring at the man beside her in shock still. "How has Kisuke been brought into this conversation?"

Kaien stared at her in silence for a moment before pinching the bridge of his nose. "You are so clueless. He practically stalks you."

"What do you mean?"

"He watches you every time you go by him! You mean that there's nothing going on between the two of you?"

"Not that I was aware of," ~Except that night last year, but that hardly pertains to anything, right?~ She asked herself.

"You don't pay attention to romance too much, do you?" Kaien asked her.

Before she could answer, Hiromi felt a jolt through her body and she turned her head. The snake had found somebody. She took off, Kaien following after her. It wasn't too far ahead and it wasn't who they had been expecting. In fact, they had never seen this man before. He was just standing there, holding Hiromi's small snake up by its head, staring at it.

"Hey!" Hiromi stopped behind him. "Put the snake down.

The man complied and then turned to face them as the snake returned to her. At the height of 6'3' he had long blonde hair and reddish-purple eyes. There was a black tattoo of the number 2 on his left cheek and around his eyes were a bony-like structure, a bright white, which gave his eyes a bird-like look. Dressed in a pair of torn white pants and a matching shirt, it seemed like this man was wearing the opposite of what the Shinigami wore; his collar was popped up as well. There was a sword on his belt and a hole in his throat.

"Who are you?" Kaien demanded, hand going for his sword. The man just stood there, staring at the two Soul Reapers. "Who are you?" Kaien repeated his question.

"Are you here looking for the others?" His deep voice asked them instead of answering.

"The others?" Hiromi thought for a moment. "You found the other four? Where are they? Are they all right?"

The man just stared at her for another moment before turning and walking away. Kaien went to stop him but Hiromi followed after him. Kaien watched her for a second before moving after the man himself. They were both ready in case anything happened though and grew even more cautious as they reached a cave that was surrounded by a bunch of dead, white trees. As they entered the cave, two figures turned to them.

"Raiden! The-" The one speaking froze, staring at Kaien and Hiromi. "Who did you bring with you?"

The one on the left had long black hair that nearly reached her feet at her 5'3' height and red eyes with some kind of lines that seemed to sparkle in the light. She also had the bone-like structure as Raiden did, but it was her neck, not her eyes. There was a hole in her right palm as she was dressed in the same clothes the man and the woman beside her was as her own sword was at her hip.

The other woman looked like the one beside her, just taller at 5'6' and with shorter hair and darker eyes. Dressed the same with a sword on her own hip, the woman had her shirt in a deep cut down her chest where the red symbol that could be found on a Black Widow was found, another hole through the middle of it. Her bone-like structure was on the bottom, left side of her face,

"Kaori, Kaoru, don't worry. They're here for the others." Raiden told the twins.

"About time," the one known as Kaoru crossed her arms, covering the hole in her chest. "I was getting tired of taking care of them."

Kaien looked at the three in confusion as Hiromi took a step forward. "Where are they?"

"Back here," Kaori softly grabbed Hiromi's had before leading her back further into the cave, the others following. "We did all that we could for them but I'm afraid it wasn't enough."

Kaien kept a sharp eye on all three of them as he followed them all back into the cave, caution just dripping off of him. Four bodies were stretched out across the floor. It was the Squad 9 members that they had come looking for!

"What happened to them?" Kaien demanded as Hiromi immediately knelt down beside them, checking them.

"This is the land of the Hollows," Kaoru replied, crossing her arms again. "What did you expect when you came here?"

"You three are not Hollows." Hiromi told them, continuing with her work on the four Shinigami. "Just what are you?"

"Of course not," Kaori shook her head softly. "We are Arrancars."

"Arrancars?" The voices made them all turn back towards the opening of the cave. "What are they?"

Raiden went to grab his sword but he took notice of the outfits they were. "Friends of yours?"

Hiromi nodded as another snake returned to her. "Rose, Faile, meet Kaori, Kaoru, and Raiden." Rose instantly moved to another of the men on the ground while Faile continued to stare at the trio Arrancars.

"Let me repeat," He began. "What is an Arrancar?"

"Arrancars," Raiden closed his eyes as he spoke. "Are Hollows that have gained the ability to remove their masks. In results, we gain Shinigami-like power."

"How?" Kaien asked.

"We're not sure," Kaori replied and her sister cut her off.

"Does it matter?" She growled. "We're here now and we're not leaving anytime soon! The three of us haven't done anything to harm anyone…it's the others that you'll have to watch out for."

"Others?" Hiromi lifted her head.

"There are more of you?" Faile asked them, shock on his voice.

"There are many Espadas." Kaori nodded. "The top ten are the strongest of us, but the ones after that is the orders the rest of us are born."

"So," Faile looked Raiden up and down. "Number 2 here is one of the strongest, eh?" He looked at the girls. "What about you two?"

Kaori pulled her sleeve up to show the number 4. Kaoru rolled her eyes before gripping the edge of her shirt and pulling it over a bit more to show off the number 7 on the top of her breast.

"Why do you have Zanpaktos?" Kaien asked them, his guard falling down a little bit.

"They are our abilities. It's different than what you people use," Kaoru told them. "And much better."

Faile fought to reply angrily. Now was not the time to want to fight so he turned to his Captain instead. "Are they all right?"

"Two of them are, just unconscious," Rose answered him lowering his head. "But the other two…"

"We need to get the other two back to Captain Unohana, and quickly." Hiromi stood up. "I thank the three of you for taking care of them, but we have to leave and get them back home."

"Understandable." Raiden nodded his head.

"Faile, Kaien," Hiromi turned to the two men. "Go and retrieve Chisa and Tamiko." The two men nodded and took off after the snake she released. The woman turned to the three Arrancars. "I appreciate you helping them but what gave you mind to do so? Aren't the Hollows sort of your family."

"I suppose you could call them that," Kaori nodded.

"Then why help them?" Rose asked.

"Could you just watch while your 'family' was killing someone?" Kaoru glared at them. "Oh wait, you do."

"For now." Hiromi replied, straightening up.

"What do you mean?" Kaori asked.

"Captain Hiromi is quite different from the others." A voice from the head of the cave told them. Ayane Takora was standing there this time.

"Ayane, what are you doing here?" Hiromi sounded surprised.

"Captain Urahara came and found us. He was looking for Yukiko but she wasn't there. He told us what happened and we came."

"We?" Rose raised an eyebrow.

"My sister and I. We ran into Faile and Kaien on the way here and Ayami went with them to find Chisa and Tamiko." Ayane answered, moving forward to take a look at the other Shinigami.

"You're Squad don't wait for orders nor listen to them too well, do they?" Rose asked with a small smile.

"Not like the others do," Hiromi shook her head. "But then again, my Squad is not like the others now, is it?"

"No, not at all," Rose smiled. "How long have we been gone?"

Ayane titled her head. "Don't you know?"

"The sun doesn't set here," Raiden told her, turning to face her. Ayane's face fell at the Arrancar but she didn't say anything, waiting to ask her questions for later.

"You've been gone two days."

"Two days?" Rose demanded. "Impossible!"

"Times fly by different in different places." Kaori said softly.

"You are a strange Captain, aren't you?" Kaoru took a step forward, hands on her hips now. "I like that. You're different than the others that we have to deal with around her and different from the Soul Reapers and humans that we've met. I really do like that." She took a glance at her sister and Raiden before back at Hiromi. "Fight me." The three soul Reapers looked at her in shock as did her sister and Raiden.

"What do you mean?" Hiromi asked.

"You Soul Reapers…you think that you're all bad! Think that you're the best! But you…you're different. There's a different feel about you. I just want to see what you can do," Kaoru paused for a moment. "Do so, and whether or not you beat me, I will help you take your friends back to the Soul Society."

Hiromi glanced outside the cave, thinking for a moment. Having more with them while they carried the four bodies back would be a good idea in case of an attack, but at the same time…trusting these three…what did it matter? If she can trust a Bount into her Squad she could give the Arrancars a chance, couldn't she? Besides with the ones with her they wouldn't be a problem if they tried to do something. That and Captain Kuchiki and the others would be one their way soon themselves. She opened her mouth to reply when a feeling cut her off. That was a feeling that she had felt when something wrong had happened with the snake that she had sent with Faile and Kaien as well as Chisa and Tamiko.

"Rose! Something's gone wrong!" She turned to the woman. "We have to get to the others!"

"What's happened?" Rose demanded, jumping to his feet.

"I think they're being attacked." She answered him. "Ayane, stay here with the others!"

"Raiden, Stay here as well," Kaori moved towards the two Captains as the bird-man nodded. "If they were attacked that will bring more Hollows and maybe even other Arrancars. Even of the two of you are Captains you will need all the help that you can get."

"I'll be right here, Captain." Ayane told her.

Hiromi nodded her head before leading the way out of the cave. The path was far but the way the four of them were running it didn't take too long to find the large area that their companions were at. It did take a few moments to find them in the middle of the white bodies of the Hollows. There were many of the white creatures and something told Hiromi that even more were going to come.

"Told you," Kaoru smirked, folding her arms again.

Hiromi didn't even give her a look before jumping into the fray, the others following after her.

**Perfect place to stop, don't you think ;)**

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Now I know that the Arrancars and the Bounts weren't made yet, but I had to switch them around to make it work for the story. Forgive me.**

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

_**I Refuse**_

**Hiromi was surprised to see the two Arrancar sisters helping her and the others as the Hollows kept appearing but she didn't have time to worry about it. **He caught sight of Chisa running around and slashing through the white figures and she could feel and hear Faile's Shikai going off. She was beginning to fear just what was about to happen. The Hollows just kept appearing and with them some new beings came as well. Gillans were deciding to join them, as were Adjuchas.

"Damn! How many of these guys are there?" Tamiko demanded as she and Hiromi slammed their backs together. Tamiko was wounded and breathing hard and she wiped the sweat from her brow.

"You're in Hueco Mundo," Hiromi glanced to the right to see Kaoru fly past them, swiping her blade at the monsters. "They'll keep coming, too."

"Yeah well," Faile grunted as he flipped over the two women and attacked one that attacking them. "They're better stop and soon."

"You'll want them too," Kaori growled, kicking an Adjuchas away from her. "Or the other Arrancars will show up too."

They heard Kaien give a sigh as he and Rose turned back to back as well. "After this, what do you guys say to something to drink?"

"Amen to that!" They heard Chisa call from a further section of the little field they were in. It seemed everyone was surprised for a moment at her tone of voice but they gave laughs before continuing. Hiromi found herself pulled apart from the others, fighting hordes and hordes more of Hollows. She was starting to grow tired, but she wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

"Captain!" Ayami's voice grabbed Hiromi's attention. The woman turned just in time to be shoved out of the way. She watched as a beam of green light was fired at where Ayami was now standing after pushing Hiromi out of its way. Ayami was blasted back a long distance, smashing into the ground and rolling.

"Ayami!" Hiromi screamed before turning to look at the man that had fired the green light.

He was at the height of 5'6' in a slender, yet toned with a melancholic appearance. He had short, messy black hair and green eyes with extremely pale white skin, a black upper lip, and small, slit-shaped pupils like a cat. Part of his bangs fell between his eyes, and he had distinctively thick eyebrows. He had teal lines that descended from his eyes, making it appear as if he was crying. The man was frowning as he was dressed in the same white outfit that Kaoru and Kaori were in, though his coattail seemed to be longer as the collar was higher.

He had a hole in the base of his throat and the reminder of his Hollow Mask, which was a broken horned helmet, was on top of his head.

Another Arrancar!

(Guess who! LOL)

"Bastard!" Hiromi watched as Tamiko appeared in front of the new Arrancar, slashing at his as fast and hard as she could with her Zanpakto.

Hiromi wanted to go and help but she had to go and grab Ayami before the Hollows did. Dodging around the forms as the others all fought, Hiromi slid to her knees beside her 7th Seat. "Ayami!" She cried. The wounds from the Hollows were bleeding but the large hole in her right shoulder told Hiromi that the green light had been hot, blocking her blood from escaping from there. "Wake up, Ayami. Wake up!" Roars sounded, dragging Hiromi's attention from the woman in her arms and too the Gillan's hovering around her. She didn't have time too-

"Shibari, Benihime!" Hiromi blinked as the enemies halted. A blood red net, condensed in energy, appeared over the enemies. The Hollows tried to move but the net restricted them. "Hiasobi, Benihime, Juzutsunagi!" The voice was enraged as it yelled out its attack. Hiromi grabbed Ayami's limp body before jumping back as she watched orbs of fire appear along the net before they exploded when the orbs reached the Hollows. "Hiromi!" The voice behind her cried and she turned.

"Kisuke!" the Captain cried as the man ran too her. She felt relief wash over her as other Soul Reapers appeared, fighting off the Hollows.

"Are you all right?" The man looked her over quickly before turning to Ayami. "What happened to her?" He shook his head. "We need to get her back to Unohana. Give-" There was a roar from above and both of them jumped backwards as another Arrancar jumped down with a sword slamming down to where they had just been standing.

This Arrancar had light blue spiky hair and matching eyes that had green lines on the bottom corners. He was wearing the white outfit as well with a ragged, opened jacket with the inner being black and his sleeves rolled up, leaving his muscular chest revealed. (And sexy chest at that ;)) His remaining Hollow Mask was on the right jawbone and his Hollow hole was in his abdomen.

(Now, guess who that one is!)

The Arrancar gave a grin before he jumped at Hiromi again, swinging his sword.

"I don't think so!" Chisa jumped in out of nowhere, blocking the attack. "Get Ayami out of here, Captain!" Chisa told the woman behind her as she shoved the new opponent back. Hiromi winced at all the blood that Chisa had dripping from her but she nodded, knowing that her Lieutenant could take care of herself.

"Captain Hiromi!" Yoruichi ran towards her as others attacked the Hollows. "What happened?"

"It was an Arrancar! He-"

"He used his Cero attack," Hiromi gave a sigh as Kaoru landed beside her. "You're going to need to get her healed and fast." She glanced around. More and more Hollows were coming. "You need to get out of here."

"The vortex isn't far from here," Kisuke appeared again. He took one look at Kaoru before raising an eyebrow at Hiromi. She shook her head. "Did you find the others?" He asked, leaving his questions for later.

"Yeah. Ayane and Raiden are still with them, waiting for us to come back." Hiromi answered her.

"Here, give me her," Yoruichi held her hands out for the woman. "I'll take her back now while the rest of you gather the others."

Hiromi nodded and went to hand her to the other woman when another explosion handed, kicking sand up everywhere. Hiromi was thrown back and Ayami was ripped from her arms. "Ayami!" She cried again, rubbing the sand from her eyes and she looked for the woman as it settled. She couldn't see her. She was gone! But how? Where could she have gone? "Ayami!"

"Hiromi, we have to pull back and get out of here!" Rose's voice reached the other Captain as the battle continued. "They just keep coming."

"I have to say that I agree with Captain Otoribashi." Faile's voice joined them. "We have to leave."

"I refuse," Hiromi replied, cutting through more of the Hollows as she searched for Ayami. "I am not leaving anyone here!" She was starting to get frantic.

"Hiromi," Captain Kuchiki moved up behind her. "We need to leave."

"No," she shook her head, turning to search some more. "I'm not leaving!" She searched for a moment longer before receiving a sharp jab in the back of her neck and her eyes rolled up into the back of her head.

_**~My patience is running out  
>I want to say what I wanna say<br>Coming home from the bus stop at twilight  
>Saying bye bye bye to sad backs of others~<strong>_

**Hiromi's head stung and her body was heavy. **The light stung her eyes as she opened them due to the bright light and white walls around her. She squeezed her eyes shut before pulling herself into a sitting position.

"It's about time you're awake." She turned to the left at Faile's voice to see the man lying in the bed next to her, rose on his other side and Kaien to her right. All four of them were in Squad 4's medic room, covered with bandages from head to foot. "I was beginning to worry that I had hit you too hard."

The woman scowled at her 3rd Seat before sighing. "Are the three of you okay?"

"Of course," Faile replied.

"Don't worry about me," Kaien grunted as he rolled to his side.

"I'm fine," Rose responded. "Are you?"

"Besides the pounding headache," She shot Faile a look before her eyes traveled around the room. "Where are Chisa, Ayami, and Tamiko? And Ayane? The four of them are okay, right? What about the other Captains and those that came with them?"

She noticed the uneasy looks the three men now wore and she quickly put two and two together. She felt pain in her heart. "They…they're not here, are they?"

"Everyone is back safely," Hiromi turned her head again to see Captain Unohana and her lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu, heading towards them. "Though two of the four you went to retrieve we were unable to help, the other two are just fine."

"I see." Hiromi gave a sigh.

"Ayane is fine as well," Unohana continued. "However, I am sad to say that your Lieutenant Kuchiki, as well as your 7th and 13th Seats did not return with you and the others."

Hiromi's grip tightened on the sheets around her. The three of them…they were gone. They were left behind in Hueco Mundo. What had happened to them? Were they all still okay? Did Chisa and Tamiko grab Ayami and hide? Were they waiting for her to come and find them and bring them back to the Soul Society? How could she have just left them there? How?

_**~A world like I have seen in my dreams  
>Without conflict, just daily peace<br>But in reality, I tend to worry about  
>Troubles and the daily grind<br>Those Rolling Days~**_

**The doors burst open, bringing a halt in Captain Yamamoto's words.** The Captains inside all turned to see Hiromi walk inside. She was still rapped in bandages, in the robe that Unohana had given her before she left her medic room.

"Hiromi," Yoruichi took a step forward in surprise. "What are you doing? You should be resting!" She fell silent at the look the other Captain shot her as she moved closer to her grandfather. They could all see from the movement that she was reopening some of her wounds; blood was starting to spread across the bandages.

The woman halted before the elder man, breathing hard as she straightened to her full height. "Captain Yamamoto," She sounded breathless. "We have returned from Hueco Mundo with the 9th Squad members."

"Yes," Her grandfather closed his eyes. "Though only two are still alive you did your job. I am proud."

"With all due respect," Her voice was hard. "I don't care." The Captains all looked at her. "My Lieutenant, Chisa Kuchiki, my 7th Seat, Ayami Takora, and my 13th Seat, Tamiko Curai were all left behind in the process of the mission into Hueco Mundo. I request permission to re-enter the Hollow Grounds and retrieve the members of my Squad."

Things were a bit silent for a moment before Genrysai closed his eyes again. "I refuse your request."

"What?" Hiromi growled, clenching her fist and taking a step forward. "Why?"

"The vortex that allowed passage to Hueco Mundo is closed now, Hiromi," She looked at Captain Kuchiki. He might not have been showing it but they all knew that the elder man was in pain over his granddaughter. He tried to hide it but with his old age it was easier to see. "We have searched for it but it has yet to reappear."  
>"We have to find it!" Hiromi continued. "We can't just leave them there!"<p>

"There is nothing that we can do, Hiromi." Kensei's voice was soft as he closed his eyes. Chisa had been Hiromi's friend for years now. Things were going to be difficult…for a while now.

"Yes there is!" She took another step towards her grandfather. "We can't leave them there! That's condemning them to death! We have to try and find them! Please!" She was falling back on her last resort. She felt like she was shattering. Those women…they were gone now because she had sent them off on their own. Because she had been too weak against all of those Hollows and Arrancars that kept showing up. If she had been stronger…

"No, Hiromi." Genrysai's voice was firm. "You're wounded," He told her softer. "go rest some more."

"You have condemned them to death!" Hiromi cried, holding back her tears. "I-" She fell silent at the hand on her shoulder and she turned. Kisuke was standing behind her with a stone face.

"Come on," The man told her. He pulled her arm over her shoulder and held it as his other hand supported her waist. "Let me take you home." Hiromi opened her mouth to reply before she hung her head, allowing the man to lead her away.

It was dark outside and as Kisuke led her to her house, only one word sounded through Hiromi's head. Deserter. Why couldn't she go back for them? Why?

"I'll find a way back, Hiromi." She glanced at the man beside her. "Chisa's smart. She can take care of herself and the others until we can find a way to open the vortex again."

She stared at him in surprise. "You would do that? Against my Grandfather's orders?"

"Well, I'm making more of those cloaking devices for you, aren't I?"

"You are?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I take it that Faile didn't tell you," Kisuke gave a small smile. "Those twins, Kaoru and Kaori returned with us. They're at your house now. They were helping carry the injured back but the vortex closed before they could return back to the desert."

"The others don't know, do they?" Hiromi sounded worried but Kisuke shook his head.

"No one outside the ones you took with you the first time and your Squad. Kaien and Rose both said they'd keep quiet." The blond grinned at the woman. "You're very popular with the Squad Leaders, Hiromi. They're willing to keep secrets like that away from your grandfather. You should feel special."

"I don't feel Special," She lowered her head again and they were silent for a little while longer. "How long was I out?" She asked as they continued down the path.

"Four days," Kisuke answered her. "I was beginning to grow worried about you."

Hiromi remembered what Kaien had told her about Kisuke before they ran into the Arrancars. Was it true? "Why were you worried?"

"It's hard not to be," Kisuke grinned at her as they paused in front of her door. "Will you be able to make it to your room, or would you like for me to take you inside?"

His answer was given when the front door opened and Yuriko poked her head out. It seemed that the woman had been waiting on her Captain.

"I think I'll be fine," Hiromi felt cold as Kisuke let go and moved away from her. "Thank you, Kisuke. For everything over the last few days. I appreciate it."

"I'll bring the devices for the sisters the moment their ready. Until then, keep them inside and secret." The man told her.

Hiromi nodded. "Thank you," She repeated.

Kisuke wanted to talk to her a little longer but he could see how tired she was. And he could see that Yuriko was going to have to heal her some more before she lay down to sleep. He was just going to have to wait until she was better. "Be careful and get better soon, all right?"

"Of course," She smiled.

Hiromi moved towards the door where Yuriko helped her inside and closed it behind her as the other Captain began his own journey back to his barracks. The moment the door shut, Hiromi collapsed into her 3rd Seat, all strength flooding from her body. Yuriko caught her and half carried, half dragged, her to her room.

"Where's Ayane?" the Captain asked as she was placed on her bed.

"She's with Miyuki and the others. The girls decided to invade your sister's room and sleep there for the night. Ayane…said she didn't want to leave Hitomi alone." Hiromi nodded. "The two new ones, the…Arrancars that were trapped here with us, I gave them their own room by mine, just in case."

"I don't think the two of them will do anything, but good job, just in case."

Yuriko gave a nod as she began to take off the soiled bandages to replace them with new ones after healing her a bit more. She could feel the guilt radiating off of her Captain and gave a sigh. "It's not your fault, Hiromi."

"What?"

"Chisa and the others. The three of them are stubborn; especially Tamiko. The three of them are going to be fine. They'll take care of each other until they can find a way back." She locked eyes with her captain. "They won't think you abandoned them, either."

Hiromi was silent for a moment before smiling as exhaustion took her over.

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Lady Avotil: If you wanna know what happens, keep in touch ;)**

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

_**Is it…right?**_

**It had been months. **Today was the anniversary of the death of Hiromi's parents and there was still no sign of Chisa or Tamiko or Ayami while Kaoru and Kaori had yet to return to Hueco Mundo since a path had yet to open up. So, instead, the Desert sisters, the name that Faile had given them, had become part of Squad 14. Hiromi told everyone outside of the Squad that she had found them in one of the districts and they were now going through the school. Kisuke had given both of them a set of his inventions and kept silent. They worked on the sisters like it had on Shizuka. Their Hollow holes were hidden as were the pieces of skulls and bone as well as the markings.

Kisuke Urahara. That name made Hiromi smile. When she thought about him, at the mere mention of the Captain of Squad 12. Kisuke had taken to a large part of Hiromi's life. It was hard to explain but the man brightened her day. She felt like her day would brighten every time she laid her eyes on him. His smile would make her smile. His laugh would make her laugh. His words would calm her soul when she would beat herself up for losing her trio in Hueco Mundo. She found herself longing to be around him but the more she was the more she found her sister by herself.

Hitomi's condition was not better. Yuriko's attempts to would all fail, resulting in her condition being the same and sometimes even worse. She hated this…her sister had been sick like this for years! For years and there was nothing that she could do about it. And all of this just piled onto her stress as a Captain. If Faile and Yuriko had not taken up Chisa's work she didn't know what might have happened. She owed the two of them now, as Faile happily liked to remind her.

In truth, her whole mind was moving quickly, wondering what she could do to her sister. Those eyes that she knew that would watch them…she recognized the feeling, but she just wasn't sure how she couldn't see them doing so, unless…

"I want to take my sister's place," the voice dragged Hiromi from her thoughts, making her realize that Chisa's brother had joined her in her backyard. The air was freezing. She hadn't noticed it before.

"What?" Was all that she could say as she stared at Byakuya in silence.

"I want to take my sister's place as your Lieutenant."

_**~I see your dirty face  
>High behind your collar<br>What is done in vain  
>Truth is hard to swallow<br>So you pray to God  
>To justify the way you live a lie<br>Live a lie  
>Live a lie~<strong>_

**They were soon inside Hiromi's warm office. **She glanced at Chisa's desk for a moment before turning back to the boy before her. "All right," she began. "What is it that you need?"

"Don't treat me like a child," Byakuya told her. "My sister and I are the same age. Treat me like you do her."

"The difference between you and your sister that Chisa is a Soul Reaper. You are still in training to be so." Hiromi reminded him.

"My sister followed after you into the Academy while I stayed home to learn from my Grandfather. I am just as strong as my sister." Byakuya told her. "And you know that. You've been with us for years now. My sister is out there somewhere, wondering what we're doing without her and I want to prove to her that I'll be here waiting for her." The teen told her. "My sister needs to know that…that I'll do anything for her."

Hiromi watched his in silence for a moment before giving a small smile. "All right. Fine. You can help Yuriko and Faile with the duties. It'll get you ready for when you're older. I'll give you your first task."

Byakuya let relief take over him as he released his breath as a smile burst across his face. He was relieved that she had agreed to work with him. He had been expecting a refusal. He now just had to worry about explaining it to his grandfather when he found out. "Which is?"

"Go to Squad 5 and tell Lieutenant Sosuke Aizen to come here the next chance he has." She told him. "And after that, go to Yuriko and ask her what she needs you to do."

Byakuya nodded before taking off. Hiromi closed her eyes, knowing that the teen would run all the way for Squad 5 and she knew that Sosuke would get here as fast as he could.

Ayane was silent, staring at the sky whenever she had time off. She was waiting for her sister, staring at the sky and she thought to herself about Ayami and what she was doing at the moment. As twins, Hiromi knew that Ayane could feel that her sister but what every Ayami was doing they didn't know. Some times Ayane felt worried but as the days had gone on she seemed to grow normal and conscious. Hiromi had been searching for a way to return to Hueco Mundo but she found nothing.

She felt like all of this was her fault. She had to find a way to get there and save them, but she couldn't find a way back. Kisuke had been trying to find a way but he would always fall short.

"You called for me?" It was later that night. Hiromi stood outside as her parents tombstones again as the sun began to set. She closed her eyes.

"Lieutenant Aizen," she turned to face him. "Happy New Year."

"Happy New Year," the man replied as he folded his arms behind his back. "I was surprised when the young Kuchiki came to find me. You have given him his sister's spot?"

"For now." Hiromi answered him. "He is not part of the Squad, but he can learn what in his future until Chisa and the others return."

Aizen wanted to reply but he stayed silent. The trio returning from Hueco Mundo was very unlikely. "What is it that you've called me for?"

Hiromi turned to look at him for a moment in silence. Aizen. He was the one that she could trust, wasn't he? "Come with me."

"Where to?" Aizen watched her as she passed him, heading back into the building. He followed her.

"I want you to meet someone." She turned down the silent hall. It was New Year's again. The others were all celebrating at Kisuke's birthday. She had promised the other Captain that she would be there later; she had just been waiting for the Lieutenant. "Not very many people know about her. Not even my grandfather."

"What are you talking about?" Aizen asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"You and I both know you know who I'm talking about, Sosuke. You keep coming back to watch us, do you not?" Hiromi paused outside the final door of the hallway.

"So, you knew it was me?" Aizen didn't try to hide it. He had been caught.

"At first I didn't, but when Natora told me about your ability, I put two and two together. Especially after I sent Miyuki out to find you one night and she returned with nothing." Hiromi faced him. "You kept coming back. Why, Sosuke?" The man stayed silent, racking his brain but couldn't come up with an answer. She gave a smile. "Wouldn't you like to meet her?"

He responded before she had finished. "Who is she?"

Hiromi smiled. "You have to promise to keep your mouth shut. If this secret creeps out of my Squad I will know it is you because the others are smart enough to keep silent about it, understand?" Aizen gave a hurried nod. "Her name is Hitomi. She is my sister."

"I didn't know that there was a second granddaughter." Aizen commented in surprise.

"That's because she was never introduced. She is my twin. She's been very sick since she was born, resulting in my mother keeping her secret from everyone, including myself and my father, since she was the first born. Mother didn't what her to be known as a sick child and she didn't want to embarrass my grandfather. It's disgusting what she did to her, keeping her locked away like she had. That's why…"

"Why what?" Aizen asked, captured by the story.

"My mother didn't kill herself." Hiromi turned back to the door. "Hitomi did. I found her when I came home that day. Standing over her with a sword. Her Zanpakto, believe it or not. I don't know how she received it, she never wants to talk about it, but something inside of me…I believe it was her. The secrets that my mother kept…it all started to make sense. I only made my mother's death look like a suicide." Hiromi glanced over her shoulder at the man. "You have to keep this a secret, Sosuke. You tell anyone, and I'll kill you."

Aizen stared at her for a moment with several feelings flying through his mind, but only one was important. Hunger. He wanted to lick this all up and find out the story within the story. "All right."

Hiromi stared at him for a moment longer before knocking on the door. Aizen's eyebrows rose at the weak voice saying 'yes?' before he followed the Captain into the room.

"How are you, Hitomi?" Hiromi asked, kneeling beside her sister. The frail woman slowly pushed herself into a sitting position. She opened her mouth to respond when her eyes landed on Aizen.

"Is this a new member to the Squad, Hiromi?"

"No," The Captain shook her head. "Not this time." Hitomi frowned, a mad look in her eye. "This is Sosuke Aizen, Lieutenant of Squad 5."

"Why is he here?" She growled.

"Hitomi, this is our little stalker," Hiromi answered her with a small smirk.

Hitomi took a moment, glaring at Aizen for a bit longer before her face softened. "So, you're the one that watches us, hmm? Can I ask why?"

Aizen closed his eyes. "So, Hiromi was telling the truth." He knelt beside her on the other side of her little bed. "Tell me. Please."

"Tell you what?" She growled.

"Everything."

Hiromi silently stood again with a small smile and left the two of them on their own. Neither of them seemed to take hold of the other woman moving and so, she just left. She felt like she was about to not have to worry about her sister anymore when she wasn't around to take care of her. The idea had come to her the night after she had re-awoken from the incident from Hueco Mundo. It could have been her that was left behind in the desert instead of her three members. If she was gone, who was going to take care of her sister then? She didn't want to leave Hitomi in the hands of the Squad so she took a roll and went with the one that had been stalking them at night over the last year or so. She was just glad that it worked out the way that she wanted.

To be honest, she didn't know Sosuke too well. She didn't want to get involved with something that she might regret in the future, but there was just something about him that told her that her sister was going to be in safe hands. She couldn't explain it in words; they were just her feelings. Her feelings…they were right, right?

"And there she is!" Faile's drunken voice reached Hiromi's ears as she entered the bar. It was another celebration for New Years and Kisuke's birthday. Said birthday boy was in the middle of the room with drunken friends around him, talking and laughing as cake icing was all over his face and clothes. She let out a laugh as she grabbed something to drink herself. "What took you so long?" Faile continued in his drunken state.

"Oh, nothing big," She grinned, glancing around the room. Everyone from her Squad was here, even Ayane as she tried to ignore the empty space beside her as she talked to Miyuki and Yoruichi. She looked further around the room and found Shiori sitting in a corner as she smiled a nodded, listening to the two across from her. Hiromi continued to smile as she made her way over to them.

"Hiromi!" The pink-haired child shouted before throwing herself at the Captain, grinning like a Hyena. "Why didn't you come and see us with Shiori?"

Hiromi grinned as the large man picked the child off of her. "I'm sorry, Yachiro. Things have been busy lately. I'll be sure to come next time, though; I promise."

"You'd better!" Yachiro grinned, digging her hand into a bowl of sweets. "Or I'll sick Zaraki on you!"

The tall man exchanged a nod to the Captain before turning back to the woman across from them. Shiori grinned at her Captain. "Hiromi," She spoke her in raspy voice. "The trek back to my old home is rather hard at night…especially when you've been drinking. Would-"

"I do not mind," Hiromi said with a smile as she sat down beside the member of her squad. "I shall have some bed brought into your room, unless you would like one for yourself, Zaraki."

"It would be appreciated." He told her. His gaze was harsh as he continued to stare at her. She raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth to respond but Shiori jumped up first.

"Would you like something else to drink, Zaraki?" the man gave a short nod. "All right. Come on, Yachiro. Let's go get some more drinks and food."

Hiromi watched as the two of them walked off, the young girl giggling about candy and food before she glanced back to Zaraki. "what is it that you want to ask me?" There was no other reason that Shiori needed to leave, seeming as how the child had had enough candy in her bowl and Zaraki's glass was full.

The man grinned and leaned forward on the table so he could lower his head to where he was level with Hiromi's. "I want you to tell me everything that you can about the 11th Captain."

"Kiganjo?" Hiromi pulled a surprised look. "But why…" It hit her quickly and she gave a small smile. "Ah, I see." The 11th Division was the strangest of all the Divisions. The new Captains were chosen only if the Captain at the moment was killed. She was sure where Zaraki was going with this. "Made your choice, have you?"

"Yes," Zaraki nodded his head. "You do not know me, but the 11th Squad fits me perfectly."

"And what about little Yachiro?" She asked, taking a sip from her cup. "Will she be going with you?"

"Of course she will be," Zaraki gave a fox-like grin. "She'd follow me anywhere."

Hiromi set her glass down. "Then I hope you are good. All of the Kenpachi's are strong; that's how they gain the Captain title. You have to be stronger than not only Kiganjo, but the rest of the Squad as well. But…I don't think you'll have a problem with that and yet, still…" She glanced around the room for a moment before grinning back at the man across from her. "If you truly plan on going through with this, then tomorrow we'll talk more about it. Doing so in here doesn't seem quite smart seeming as how we're both about to continue drinking."

Zaraki pulled a relieved face before straightening back up. "You are my favorite Captain as of now, uh…"

"Just call me Hiromi. I don't like being called by my title by those close to me."

Zaraki stared at her for a moment before grinning again. "All right…fine. Hiromi," He tried the name on his tongue and continued to grin. "I think the two of us are going to get along just fine."

"As long as you don't try to kill my Team Members, then I think so as well."

"I'll…I'll try but if they prove to be strong, then I can't make any promises."

"My name is Hiromi Kyoma Yamamoto," She growled at herself, closing her eyes. "This should not be hard for you to say."

Kisuke watched her for a moment, a soft smile on his face as she continued to mumble to herself. He wasn't very sure what was going to happen, but he did know what he was feeling. She was kind and soft to him over the last two years that he had been a Captain. The stories that he had heard from Faile about her when he was in the Maggot's Nest were always brought back to his mind when he was around her. She wasn't the carefree spirit that he had learned that she was, but considering everything being ripped away from her like it had been; first her father and then Faile, and finally her mother…He was surprised that she could still take it after all this time. She was much stronger than everyone gave her credit before. She kept everything inside…but now…now she could let it all loose. He was going to make her let it all loose.

The rest of the night was fun. She went around the room, talking to everyone here and there. Manami was celebrating that she was about the graduate from the Academy and had claimed she was already Seat 12 of Squad 14. Gin was with her, of course. The two of them were inseparable when they were busy with Squad 5 or the Academy.

Byakuya was there as well, actually talking to Miyuki and the Arrancar sisters. The young man had yet to be told anything about the secrets that Squad 14 seemed to keep getting. Byakuya would get his sister's spot only if Chisa was truly dead. And the only way Hiromi was going to believe that was if Chisa's body was brought to her.

She never reached Kisuke. The birthday-boy had disappeared a little while ago, leaving the rest of them to celebrate the New Year. Hiromi frowned, having wanted to talk to him, but it seemed that she was going to have to wait.

Soon it was Hiromi, Shiori, Zaraki, Yachiro, and Faile, making their way back to

Squad 14 Barracks. Faile was out of his mind with alcohol, thinking that Zaraki was a horse and trying to ride him as Zaraki thought that he was a bear and the object on his back as his cub. The two of them quickly disappeared into the Barracks as Shiori took off into her own room with the sleeping Yachiro in her arms. Hiromi shook her head and went to follow after them when a small cough caught her attention. She turned to the left of her house to see someone standing there, waiting on her.

"Kisuke?" She covered a small giggle as she stared at the blond man. "What are you doing here? It's like…two in the morning!"

"Well, I have been waiting on you but it seems that you were having fun at the bar with all the others." The man replied with his infamous scratching the back of his head.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I had gone to the bar to try and talk to you but you just left before I could. I'm sorry that you've been out here waiting for so long," She moved towards him, tripping once before giggling.

"Just…just how much have you had to drink?" Kisuke asked her.

Hiromi's giggles stopped and her face turned to its normal stone form. "Not too much, I just…" She hung her head as she moved past the man and turned to corner to reach the gate that led to her backyard. Kisuke followed her. He was expecting for them to go to the pond like last time but instead, Hiromi sat down on the porch, kicking her feet in the snow. He sat beside her. Things were silent for a moment as the two of them just sat there. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Oh, nothing really. It's just…" Kisuke couldn't find the right way to say it. He had been thinking about it for a long time now, since last New Year's, but he still couldn't put the words together in the correct way. He stood up and began to pace a line through the snow. Hiromi watched him with an amused smirk. "How do I say this?" He paused for a moment before facing her again. "These…these thoughts have been rolling through my head for months now. These feelings. I've tried to keep them hidden but I just…don't think I can do that anymore. They're driving me crazy and I just…I just want them to stop."

"Then make them," Hiromi told him, standing up herself. It was starting to get really cold.

"That's what I came here for," He replied. "I might need your help."

"My help?" She titled her head. "For what? What help would I be?"

"Just…close your eyes for a second." Kisuke told her.

Hiromi pulled a face before she did so. There was an uneasy feeling in her stomach and she made sure that her hand was ready to grab Yamura just in case. She was expecting attack but what she received was something entirely different. Kisuke had grabbed her wrists and pulled her close to him just before he placed her lips on hers. Hiromi's mind froze, coming to a sudden stop as the seconds ticked by. Her body seemed the know what it wanted though and she just let it take control.

Gripping the edges of Kisuke's Haori, she brought him closer to her, smashing their bodies together and deepening the kiss as Kisuke's arms wrapped around her. Hiromi's mind was flying. This was the first time she had even done anything like this. Was she doing it right? She had a feeling that she was, but she just didn't know…

They broke apart moment before she buried her red face into Kisuke's chest. They stood there in silence for a moment but the man gave a nervous chuckle.

"So," Kisuke scratched the back of his head nervously as his other arm was still holding her. "What does this mean? What happens now?"

Hiromi was silent for a moment before opening her eyes as she continued to lean into him. "I'm…I'm not sure. I've never…" She closed her eyes. "I doubt that my grandfather will be pleased."

Kisuke's face paled. "Yeah, I don't think telling him is going to be a good idea. That, and the others will tell the old man in a heartbeat."

Hiromi gave a little giggle and pulled her head back. "Tell him what?" She decided to tease. She wasn't sure why she was acting like this. She had never done it before. Where these normal actions when you had…feelings for another person like this? Was this how her mother acted around her father?

"That you and I are…" Kisuke paused for a moment again. "What…what are we now?"

"Is it…right?" She asked, pulling back from him. "To just continue on with our feelings behind the curtains?" Hiromi looked up at him. "To keep everything secret? For now? Until we're…we're sure of everything?"

Kisuke nodded his head. "I…I guess that's a good idea." He had absolutely no idea where to go from her. These feelings inside him, they were just driving him insane. "What now?"

Hiromi gave a small smile again. "We'll, I'm about to fall asleep on my feet." She told the man before her. "I think that I drank too much."

"Here," Kisuke took her arm. "Let's get you inside." The two of them walked quietly into the house and Kisuke led her to her bedroom, quietly closing to door behind him. "Are you going to be all right?"

"Of course." Hiromi stretched her arms out before jumping on her back, staring at the ceiling from her bed. "Just a little sleep."

~A little sleep, hmm?~ Kisuke watched her silently for a moment before moving up to the bed himself. His body seemed to be moving on his own and he closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around the woman after laying down beside her. He was waiting for her to pull back from him, but she crawled closer instead. He grinned.

He didn't plan on doing anything to her as they laid there, holding eachother as the night continued. He was just wanted to be near her…wanted to hold her.

**Damn! About Freakin' time! It only took you 18 Chapters to kiss the other person! Jeez!**

**Really quick, I would appreciate it if you guys went to my profile and gave your vote on my poll. It would really help and I would love you guys for the rest of eternity if you did so, :)**

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Wow, you guys really don't like Aizen, do you? Lol. You have to remember that he hasn't actually done anything yet so he's not a 'bad guy' at the moment.**

**I want to thank the three of you, Lady Avotil, Shaybo27, and DarkIsisGypsy, for your reviews and letting me know what you guys think. I really appreciate it and therefore, this chapter is dedicated to you.**

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

_**Information**_

"**CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN!" **Faile's screams instantly awoke Kisuke and Hiromi that next morning. Her head was groggy from drinking the night before but she was normal enough to realize that if Faile saw Kisuke in her room then there was going to be a problem. The man seemed to know it too and he went to jump out the window but it was too late.

Faile ripped open Hiromi's door, a blush of embarrassment across his face. "Hey! Why's that big-ass monster in…my…bed?" He took in view of Kisuke trying to climb out the window as Hiromi sat on her bed, her hand thrown over her face as she bit her bottom lip, trying not to say anything in this embarrassing moment. Kisuke, realizing that they had been caught, dropped from the window and turned to the other man in the door, scratching the back of his head with a sheepish grin as he lifted his other hand in a small wave.

"H-hey, Faile. Good morning."

The other man stared at him for a moment longer. "Yeah." He then looked back at his Captain. "Why is that big-ass monster in my bed?"

"Zaraki?" Hiromi lowered her hand and looked at her 3rd Seat.

"I don't know what his name is!" Faile screamed, waving his arms. "He's just in my bed! I like waking up to women, not men dammit!"

"Zaraki and Yachiro are friends of Shiori's. They came home with us last night from the bar, since you don't remember. I had given Zaraki his own room but it seems that he stuck with you." Hiromi told him.

"Yeah well, that ain't happening again!" Faile pointed at the woman. "I want locks on my room that let's only me come inside!" He then smirked. "Or a woman."

Hiromi rolled her eyes. "Kisuke's the scientist here, not me. Ask him."

Kisuke smiled nervously as Faile returned to him. "We'll talk about the locks later when I don't have a hangover." Faile groaned, scratching the back of his own head this time. "By the way, it's about damn time!" He growled at the blond man.

"What?" Kisuke pulled a surprised look.

"Hey, we all knew that this was going to come," Faile told his two friends. "The entre Squad knew it. We were just waiting on one of you to make the first move." He gave the other man a thumbs up. "Nice choice, Kisuke. That's all that I have to say."

Kisuke gave an appreciative smile as he shut the door behind him. "Well, now I won't be able to come around here for a few days without my face turning red when your Squad smiles at me."

Hiromi gave her own smile before pushing herself to her feet. She grabbed Kisuke's hand. "You might want to head back to your barracks before your Squad realizes that you're gone."

"Yeah," He scratched the back of his head again; she gave a giggle. "Would you…you like to have dinner together tonight?" He asked her. "Perhaps meet up at My Training Grounds where no one can see us?"

Hiromi thought it over for a moment before nodding. "I'd like that."

If Faile had told anyone in the Squad, they didn't show it. They went around on their normal duties for the day like nothing had happened. Hiromi found herself wearing a true smile the entire day as she finally turned down the hall to go and talk to her sister. Hitomi was wearing one of her own. It was apparently a good idea to introduce her and Aizen together. The two of them had been talking all night and Aizen was apparently going to return after nightfall to spend more time with her. Hitomi wanted to sleep so she would be able to stay up and talk to Aizen later that night so after lunch, Hiromi left her sister alone. She was about to return to her office when her path was cut off. She tilted her head up so she could look into Zaraki's face.

"Come," He grabbed the sleeve of her Haori and began to drag her outside. "You said you would train me and you now are."

Hitomi was in a good mood today and she gave a laugh as they ended up outside in the cold. "Byakuya," she called out. The teen popped up in moments as if he had been waiting on her to call him. "Go and grab Faile for me. I believe that he's at Shunsui's." Byakuya gave a silent nod before disappearing, wasting no time. Hiromi turned to Zaraki and gave him a push. He sat down on the wooden porch, watching her. "The main problem with Kiganjo is that he is very lazy," Hiromi told the man that was sitting before her. "He refuses to come to the Captain meetings and he doesn't do what he's told. The only reason that he was made a Captain was because of the cowardly move that he pulled on the Captain before him, resulting in his death. You, I pray, have more pride than that."

"Of course," Zaraki gave a grin. "They need to be strong to fight me."

Hiromi grinned. "Good, then you and Faile are going to get along just fine."

"You mean…I'm not going to fight you?" The man sounded disappointed.

"I'm afraid not. Captains do not fight others unless the time is called for. Now, if you're able to turn into a Captain yourself, things might be different." She told him. "First off, what can you do with your Zanpakto?"

Zaraki looked at her like she was stupid. "What are you talking about?"

Hitomi raised an eyebrow. "Do you not know his name?"

The man glanced down at the sword now in his hand. "It has a name?"

She slapped a hand over her face. "Okay, let's take this from the beginning." She sat down across from him, crossing her legs and holding out her own blade. "A Zanpakto is the trademark weapons of us Shinigami. The art of wielding them is called Zanjutsu. The Zanpakto are capable of cutting spiritual bodies and are one of the few that can be used in combat against Hollow. The Zanpaktos are both reflections of a Shinigami's soul and power, and sentient beings unto themselves."

"Sentient beings?" Zaraki asked.

Hiromi closed her eyes and whispered her blade's name. She glanced beside her as Yamura appeared, sitting on her knees as the two snakes of hers curled around her neck, sleeping. She glanced at Zaraki to see him raising his eyebrows. He could feel the power but he couldn't see anything. "Zaraki, this is Yamura, my Zanpakto. Though you cannot see her, when you have your own, you will be able to."

"Why can you not see the others?" The man asked her.

"That is not known, but when you learn your own name, he will receive a form as well, though each is different. He will also reside in your mind so enjoy the time you have of privacy while you still can." She shot Yamura a grin and received a frown in reply. Zaraki nodded, gripping to her every word. "Each blade has their own distinct personality that matches their owners and their one abilities. One cannot live without the other the moment that they are connected."

"So," He glanced down at the sword in his hand. "If this was to be destroyed…"

"No, if it breaks, it's like a wound. It will heal in time."

"Then how would you die?"

"Everyone dies in the end, Zaraki. My grandfather may be old but even he has his final days. It'll just be a while."

"Who's your grandfather?"

Hiromi looked at Zaraki in surprise for a moment before a pleased smile came over her face. "Genrysai Yamamoto." She told him.

"No way," The large man grinned at her. "So that does mean you're powerful."

"If you want to look at it that way, yes," She replied. "But it's not just because of my genes that I'm strong. I've worked for it about as hard as anyone else in these 14 Squads. Now," She decided to hurry on to the rest of the information before Zaraki began to drool. "A Zanpakto's shape and abilities are based of the Shinigami's soul. Once we learn their names, we can communicate and grow stronger together. But for you…" She closed her eyes. "You are known as an Asauchi-these are the ones that have their blade but don't know its name. It's mostly the students in the Academy but there is the rare result of those like you. The power of you Zanpakto will be greatly reduced until you learn its name. Normally, the Asuachi do not belong to any of the Gotei, but if you kill Kiganjo then there's nothing that they can really do about that."

"All right," Zaraki nodded his head. He was intent as he listened.

"The Zanpakto's cannot be replaced due to being a part of their wielder's soul, but they will regenerate if it is broken like I said before. The sizes of the sword are also important. The size reflects the amount of the swordsman's spiritual power. The bigger it is the more power the wielder has."

"Then why does Faile have a bigger blade than you?" The man asked her.

"Faile has a lot of power, yes, but we Captains keep our blades in a manageable size, or else we would be wielding blades the size of the entire city and some even bigger than that. Therefore, the opponent's strength cannot be judged solely on the size of our Zanpaktos."

Zaraki nodded again. "Now, how do I…I learn its name?"

"The wielder and the spirit know eachother very closely since they reside in the same mind. When the blade sees the time to be right, you will learn its name."

"What are the attacks that I always see you Soul Reapers using?" He asked her.

"You must be referring to 'upgrades'," Hiromi set her blade on her knees. "All Zanpakto's have two levels of release. The first one is known as Shikai, the second is Bankai. You have to know both of them before you can become a Captain."

"So you know them both?"

"Of course." She pulled a face as that longing look popped onto Zaraki's face again. "The two forms are dependent on the Zanpakto, but the wielder's strength and training is greatly needed. When the two 'upgrades' aren't being used, the Zanpakto's stay in their sealed forms," She held up her blade. "There are three sealed forms. "The Katana, like what myself and Shiori wield. The Wakizashi, like Soi-Fon uses, and then there's the Nodachi, which Retsu Unohana and Faile hold. When the wielder is knocked out, the blade will return to this form if in one of the 'upgraded' forms." Hiromi took a breath. "Now, the Shikai is only attainable after learning the name of the Zanpakto, so the blade and the wielder need to be harmonized. The Blade will be able to change shape and size. Take mine. Yamura can change into hair and snakes in her Shikai form."

"Hair?" Zaraki sounded like he was about to laugh. "What good can that do?"

"This hair is much more thicker than rope and as hard as scales," Hiromi told him with a smug look. "Knowing the name of the attack you plan on using makes a large difference in a battle with the amount of power behind the attack. Now the Bankai is attainable only through materializing the spirit in the physical world. It can take years to obtain it, since it is the ultimate technique of the Zanpakto. A Zanpakto's Bankai is often a manifestation of the spirit itself, usually creating a massive creature or a very powerful effect to aid the user in battle. Most Zanpakto will also gain additional special abilities, or a more enhanced version of the usual one. Like with the Shikai, most of these abilities have an associated name. Maintaining the Bankai is taxing for the wielder, and it is difficult to maintain it for long periods of time for most Shinigami, though some have the ability to do so."

"Are you one of those?" Zaraki asked her.

Hiromi gave a shrug. "I have yet to have a reason to find out. I have never had to use my Bankai before."

"Is that true? Or are you just too afraid?" Zaraki questioned.

Hiromi's face broke out into an annoyed smirk. "Trust me; if I were to use it you wouldn't be able to do a thing against me."

The man jumped up to his feet, holding his blade up. It seemed that he had grown tired of just listening. "Then why don't we find out? I'll gladly be the first you use your Bankai against!"

Hiromi opened her mouth to reply but Zaraki wasn't going to wait. He rushed forward, forcing her to jump out of the way. She sighed as she sheathed Yamura as the man jumped at her again, but she didn't have to worry about moving. Kameyo Kimu, (the young woman from Chapter 13) dropped down, blocking the large man's attack with her own blade before shoving him away. She curled her short hair behind her ears as anger was clear on her face.

"All right, you eyebrow-less freak! Keep your hands off our Captain!" She told the large man before her.

"And just who the hell are you?" He demanded.

"The name's Kameyo Kimu, the newest Seat 13 of Squad 14, and don't you forget it!"

Hiromi sighed. "I take it that you and Manami graduated from the Academy?"

"Of course," the woman glanced over her shoulder with a huge smile. "Gin took her out for a celebration so she said she'd bring her stuff and whatever later tonight."

Hiromi nodded and tried to ignore the arguing as Zaraki and Kameyo returned to it. 13 members were in her Squad now. It only took nearly three years to get this far. She began to wonder just how much longer it would take before she was finally tired of all of this and retired.

"Hey, Hiromi, what did you drag me away from all the alcohol for?" She turned her head to see Faile had entered the backyard, an annoyed look on his face with his hands in his hips.

"Don't you think that you drank enough last night?" She asked him.

"No, not really." Faile rubbed the back of his neck before glancing at the two Shinigami that were continuing to fight. "What the heck are they doin'?"

"Faile, meet Zaraki. You're going to help him train." Hiromi informed them. The two fighting paused to look at Faile as his mouth dropped open.

"What do ya mean I'm gonna train him? I ain't no babysitter, dammit!" Faile growled, curling his fists. "You can't make me teach him crap!" Hiromi stayed silent and stared at him for a second. Faile began to sweet after a few moments. "All right, all right, fine."

"I'm not asking you to teach him Faile," Hiromi told her 3rd Seat. "Just give him a little information on how to take care of the Captain of the 11th Squad."

"Fine," Faile nodded, scratching the side of her head. "But you'd better by me something good to eat later." He turned to face Zaraki but the man had already decided to move, resulting in the blade cutting through the other man's arm.

Kameyo's voice burst out in a gasp as Hiromi's mouth dropped open before she moved, knocking Zaraki away from the other man. "What the hell are you thinking?" She growled at the large man as he still wore that smirk of his. "Fai-holy crap!" Hiromi lost her cool as she watched Faile's arm grow back. "What the hell?"

"Oh, that?" Faile rolled his new arm, stretching it a bit. "Thanks to Mayuri, I heal pretty fast. The only way I can die is from old age or if every part of myself dies."

Hiromi paused for a moment as the two women stared at him like he was a freak. "If so, then why were you covered in bandages after Hueco Mundo?"

Faile smirked. "The bandages were cool."

Zaraki's eyes grew wide in excitement. "So, that means, as long as I don't destroy every last piece of you, you won't die?"

"Yeah, something like that." Faile shrugged. "I really don't understand it too much."

Hiromi took notice of the look of evil on the large man's face. "Uh, Faile, maybe you should have told him that."

"What do you-ah!" Faile jumped backwards as Zaraki's sword went to chop off his arm again. "What the hell, you crazy bastard!"

"You are now my official training partner!" Zaraki sounded excited and crazy at the same time, laughing as he and Faile started fighting again. Zaraki beat down on him with his blade. "You'll never die so I can do to you all that I want to! You're perfect!"

"Hiromi! Help me! This guy is crazy!"

Hiromi gave a small smile. "Zaraki, don't hurt my 3rd Seat too much now. I still do need him, you know."

"No, please," Kameyo called out. "Take care of him. He's too annoying for my taste."

"What are you talking about?" Faile demanded as he ran from the large man still. "You don't even know me!"

Hiromi watched the three of them for a moment longer before shaking her head and disappeared into her office. How Shinigami like that kept finding her, she had no idea.

**To be honest, there's only about 5 or 6 chapters left of this story. I'm not too sure yet but it's almost done. I would like to know what story you guys would like next? I planned on it being Aizen and Hitomi's, but I'll let you guys choose :)**

**Really quick, I would appreciate it if you guys went to my profile and gave your vote on my poll. It would really help and I would love you guys for the rest of eternity if you did so, :)**

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

_**Chapter Twenty**_

_**Interruptions always ruin the mood**_

**Kisuke had been accepted in Squad 14. **For the last year Kisuke and Hiromi had been bonding closer and closer behind the lines of the Seireitei. No one outside of Squad 14 had yet to figure it out. No one, except two. Mayuri Kurosutchi and Yoruichi Shihoin. Mayuri was such a strange man. How he had found out Hiromi didn't know, but as long as he didn't run his mouth she didn't care. Yoruichi had found out as well since she had come across them in Kisuke's Secret Underground one day. She promised to stay quiet, pleased that the two of them were beginning a relationship. Kaien Shiba had taken notice about something between the two Captains but he had kept his mouth shut, telling them that it was 'none of his business what was going on'. Hiromi was pleased with her friend from the Academy.

"Seven years," The woman mumbled to herself as she stared out of her office window. "I've been a Captain for seven years now," ~And without the trio for two.~

Chisa, Tamiko, and Ayami had yet to return. Two years and still no word from them. Byakuya was still taking his sister's role but was not accepted into the Squad. The Lieutenant, Seat 7 and Seat 13 were kept empty, waiting for the return of the last trio. Two years, but still…Hiromi was waiting for them to return.

"Captain," A new, male voice called from the doorway and the woman turned on her chair. "Captain Urahara is here."

Today was April first. It was Hiromi and Hitomi's birthday. The Squad had thrown a private party for just the members of the Squad last night, knowing that the other Captains planned on giving Hiromi one that night. Kisuke, apparently, had something special planned for her and came early.

"Thank you, Akihiro."

Akihiro Hajime was the nest member of the Squad, Seat 16. At the height of 6'2', he had long, thin blue hair in a ponytail and matching pale eyes. He wore the regular uniform with his sword on his hip. Akihiro was a calm and cool guy; until you mentioned alchohol or food. Hiromi wondered how he remained so thin.

Akihiro was brought to her by Manami about a month ago. He was just joining his first year of the Academy when Manami was in her final and they had apparently stayed in touch. Hiromi learned that Akihiro had met Tamiko a little while before she disappeared. Tamiko and her mouth on Soul Reapers went off and they got into a fight before Gin and Manami showed up to put a stop to it. Tamiko seemed to piss off a lot of people when her mouth went off.

Akihiro had left and Hiromi stood. She wasn't wearing her uniform today, resulting in being in a light purple kimono. She had taken the day off, giving control to Faile and Chisa for the moment so she could have a break from everything. It was her birthday. For some reason she got excited saying that. She and Hitomi had spent all night together, exchanging information on the men that were now a part of their lives. Hiromi was relieved that Sosuke had taken a liking to her sister. She now wasn't worried about leaving Hitomi alone at night. Aizen always seemed to be there. She was glad that Aizen was there for her now. In fact, the Lieutenant might even be in there right now…

"Are you ready?" The voice from the front door made Hiromi pull herself from her thoughts. She turned to see Kisuke standing there. He wasn't dressed in his Captain uniform either. He was in white and green, a certain matching hat hanging on his head, shadowing his eyes.

"Of course," She took another look. "I was right. Green is a good color on you."

"As purple is on you," He gave her another look himself. "You know…I don't think that I've ever seen you in anything but the uniform before," He gave her that playful smile that he would now shoot her when they talked. "You should wear something else more often."

"As should you." Hiromi told him.

Kisuke had apparently taken to her words on their first New Years together. He wasn't so shy or bashful around her anymore. In fact, he had taken a rather perverted and flirty approach though neither of them had gone across the line. Since they had first met they spent the New Years together. Hiromi's birthday, too. Before they had started what her Squad now calls their 'dating', the two of them always hung out in Kisuke's underground training place underneath the Sokyoku Hill. That's where Yoruichi found them, too. That was their little 'getaway' place, either alone or together.

The two of them slipped off. Natora had called to Hiromi the night before for a little brunch as Shinji was off with Aizen doing something. Hiromi had told Kisuke to just go to the 'hideout' and wait for her, but he didn't want to. He planned on being hidden nearby and waiting for her to get done with the other woman before they secretly went off together.

It didn't take too long for Hiromi to catch sight of Natora waiting for her at their normal table. She and Kisuke shared a silent look before the man walked off to the other side of the restaurant and she moved towards her friend.

"Good morning," Natora smiled, curling his short brown hair behind her ears. "And happy birthday." She stood and gave her friend a hug before they both sat down again.

"Thank you." Hiromi beamed. Today was going to be a good day, she could just tell. "How have you been?"

"Everything has been grand. My Squad has been swell in following orders. They know when the time to let goofing off stop and seriousness comes into play. I am very proud of them."

"I'm glad," Natora continued to smile. "You have allowed a few more to join the Squad, but even more need to be introduced. Have you looked at the Students from the Academy this year?"

Hiromi shook her head. "'Not yet. I've been letting Faile and Yuriko do that. I trust their opinions and then will meet with the ones they like. Other than that-"

Natora shook her head. "Do you trust me?"

Hiromi raised an eyebrow. "Of course I do."

"Good," The smile didn't leave the woman's face once. "Then I have my eyes on a student that I think you might like."

"Oh? What's his name?"

"His name is Isshin. I believe that he would fit right into your little family."

Hiromi nodded. "I shall have to see. If you think so, he just might. You're normally right about things like that."

(FYI, for those who are wondering; YES, that is Ichigo's father that I'm talking about. More information will come to that later)

The two of them exchanged a few more minutes of words but Natora kept taking in notice of the blond haired man that was glancing at the woman across from her every few minutes.

"So," Natora closed her eyes and lifted her glass. "How have you and Kisuke been?"

"We've been-" Hiromi paused for a moment with a surprised look. "What a second," She pulled a face. "Where the hell did Kisuke come from in this?"

"I'm not an idiot like a bunch of the others in their Society are, Hiromi," Natora grinned, setting her glass down. "That and he's practically staring at you." The other woman's cheeks grew red. "See?" She smiled again. "I can tell that the two of you had plans for today, so I'm not going to keep you here any longer."

"I'm sorry, Natora." Hiromi hung her head.

"Don't worry about it," The woman waved it away. "You should have told me; we can talk later. You go off and do…what it is the two of you are going to do. We'll get together later and talk more about Isshin and other things."

Hiromi nodded her head, apologized again, and then hurried over to Kisuke.

Natora watched in silence for a moment as the two of them disappeared off together with Shunpo. She gave a sigh and a smile. ~Young Love~

_**~You're here, trembling with fear**_

_**You made it clear**_

_**You turn your back **_

_**And now you've gone affray~**_

**No one caught them as they slipped into their secret place. **Kisuke had set up a small little picnic for them in the middle of the area. Everything was still the rock place they trained in, but that didn't bother Hiromi. Everything was perfect today. She enjoyed being around Kisuke. His presence made her forget everything that troubled her. Everything was left behind her as the two of them sat there and ate while they talked. They talked about everything; books, music, hobbies, stories of when they were younger. Everything about being Captains or related to being a Shinigami were left behind them for what seemed hours and hours.

As the day finally came closer to an end Kisuke had leaned against one of the rocks and Hiromi had placed her head in his lap as they stayed on the blanket, their conversation finally running out of things to speak of. The silence was calm though and Kisuke was content as he stared down at the woman beneath him, running his hand through her hair as she closed her eyes with a small smile. He was now happy that Yoruichi had signed his up to be a Captain. If she hadn't, he might not have met Hiromi at any time. No, scratch that, he should thank Faile as well. Faile had told him stories of this once young girl and if he hadn't gotten the urge to want to reunite the two of them back together he wouldn't have even tried to find her. He felt as if he had everything that he wanted and he didn't want any of that to change.

"Hiromi," He began softly.

"Hmm?" Her voice replied as her eyes stayed closed.

"Sit up for a second. I have something for you."

Hiromi opened her eyes and slowly pushed herself up. "A present? I told you not to worry about that, Kisuke."

"I know you did," The blond smiled. "But I couldn't just leave you without one. So, just close your eyes and take it." Hiromi gave his a look before she closed her eyes and waited. Kisuke pulled the necklace out of nowhere and hooked it around the woman's neck with a smile. Hiromi's eyes opened at the cold chain on her neck and let out a soft smile as she glanced down at it. It was a golden locket. "Now, I didn't know whether or not you would want my picture in it, but I went ahead and put it there, anyway. If you want to change it, you can go ahead and-"

Hiromi placed a finger on his lips before hugging him. "I won't change it. Ever." Kisuke smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist. He had been thinking about what he was going to give her for her birthday and the necklace wasn't all that he wanted to give her. He didn't know how she was going to react to his next actions but he wanted to try. She was everything to him for the last seven years and he just…he just needed to know.

Hiromi felt a shiver go down her back and struggled not to giggle as Kisuke's lips trailed down the side of her neck. Her heart began to thump faster and faster as her stomach seemed to become twisted in knots. Was this a normal feeling to things like this? She and Shiori had talked about events like this before but she just…she didn't know. The feeling was nice, so it had to be right, right? She quickly found herself being laid back and closed her eyes as a warm body settled itself above her before his lips captured hers. She opened her eyes and stared up at Kisuke for a moment. The blond stared at her in worry; his eyes were telling Hiromi that the man on top of her was longing for an answer from her. An answer of whether or not this was okay for him to be doing here. She gave him her answer as he slid her hand up to the back of his head and closed her eyes, pressing her lips harder to his. He got the answer and she felt a smirk spread across his face. She couldn't help but smile as well.

All these thoughts were shooting through her head. She knew where this was going to lead. What was she supposed to do? She had never done this before and…everything just zoomed and zoomed and zoomed around until a soft laugh cut her off. Inside her mind, Hiromi gave a frown.

"_Don't fret, Hiromi," _Yamura's voice told her wielder. _"Just go with what you feel. Everyone has to learn this eventually."_

"_You just love watching me squirm, don't you?" _She demanded her Zanpakto.

"_Well, when there's nothing else to really do here…"_

_Yamura fell silent and closed her eyes as she tried her hardest to ignore everything that was happening. It brought back memories of her own from years ago that she missed terribly. The Zanpaktos had their own little world to reside in when they weren't in the hands of a Soul Reaper and before Hiromi had found her, no, before HE had been taken, she had her own little love life once. She actually hadn't thought about that in years._

_Yamura wondered just how Muramasa was today._

(Yes, I'm going to give the Zanpakto's their own little feelings. I just feel bad for just using them as weapons. They need some love to, you know. Will I make a little love story for them too? No idea but I can tell you this. Yamura and Muramasa will get something special ;))

As Kisuke's hand slipped her dress off her shoulder, Hiromi cursed in rage as a popping sound happened beside her ear. Kisuke pulled away in surprise.

"Of all the damn times-" her voice stopped when she was the flower floating beside them. Her mouth fell open and Kisuke watched as a look of fear struck her eyes. He glanced at the paper flower again. He hadn't thought about that little thing in a long time. They never really seemed to appear around Hiromi while he was with her anymore but this time, it was different. It wasn't a regular rose anymore. The petals were red and thorns were sticking out of the stem. He wasn't sure what that meant but from the look on Hiromi's face he knew that it wasn't anything good.

Hiromi grabbed the flower and pulled the sleeves of her dress back on as she ran out of the training grounds. Kisuke didn't ask anything; didn't need to ask anything. Something was wrong. Something had happened. He didn't need to think twice before he took off after her, readying himself for anything.

**All right guys! Only a few chapters left! 5 or so, okay? I need to know who you guys would like to read about next. I was thinking either Aizen and Hitomi or Shinji and Natora. But whoever you like is good. The list of guys is on my profile if you need help knowing whom ;)**

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**DarkIrisGypsy- Kisuke and Hiromi are not over yet. I still have a few good chapters of them left in this story ;)**

**Shaybo27-Again, thank you for liking my Zanpakto idea. Muramasa was just too cool to leave him alone; that and some of them were extremely sexy and awesome! XXDD**

**Shannyrox101: Yeah, sorry about cutting it off like that but it was a perfect place to do so, XD. Don't worry, that 'special' little chapter will be coming up soon ;)**

_**Chapter Twenty-One**_

_**Why My Squad?**_

"**Hitomi!" **Kisuke had followed Hiromi back to her home and towards the very last door of the hall. He raised an eyebrow at the name before peering into the room. The large, side door was open but Kisuke's eyes were caught on the two inside the room. One was a very sickly looking woman that resembled Hiromi. That surprised him but what stunned him more was the man beside her.

~Sosuke?~ Kisuke looked at the 5th Squad Lieutenant. ~What is he doing here? And just who is that woman?~

"Hitomi!" Hiromi gasped again in worry. "What is it? What's wrong?" The sickly woman didn't say a word. Instead she lifted her hand and pointed at the door that led outside. The Captain took a few steps out into the backyard and froze. The rest of the Squad was out there, all laughing and talking, but it was the ones they were talking to that caught her attention.

Hiromi's eyes widened as she just stared at them. "You…you're all back. You're all oaky!"

Chisa, Tamiko, and Ayami stood before all of them, smiles and smirks across their faces. They were no longer in their black robes but the white ones that resembled what all the Arrancars in Hueco Mundo had been dressed in.

"I apologize, Captain," Chisa began. "On being-" She was cut off as Hiromi dove into her, wrapping her arms around her friend. Chisa gave a soft smile before hugging her back

Kisuke watched with a smile of his own as she hugged the other two women as well. It had been hard on her over what had happened to her Squad members and now that they were back…Kisuke doubted that he would be able to continue with what he had been planning to do with her for her birthday; for today, at least.

"You," Kisuke turned to his left. That man from Hueco Mundo, Raiden, stood beside the Arrancar sisters. He knew that he was an Arrancar as well. "You're the one that made those strange devices for my sisters, aren't you?"

"Yes, that was me." It seemed that this was the one responsible for helping the trio find their way back to the Soul Society. Why else would he be here?

"Could you…perhaps, make another one for myself?" The man asked him.

The Captain pulled a surprised look. "Another of you wish to stay here in the Soul Society?"

"Well, after helping those three women escape…I'm not exactly going to be welcomed back." Raiden sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"It's all right, Kisuke," Faile walked forward and placed an arm on the other man's left shoulder. "I'll keep an eye on him. You just…do you thing."

The Captain scratched the back of his head. "I guess another one won't be a problem…as long as your Captain doesn't mind."

"I don't think that she will." Faile grinned and pulled the man and the sister's away from the blond captain. "So, tell me, why are the three of you here again?"

Kisuke rolled his eyes and turned back to the house. He couldn't see into the dark room anymore; the doors had been shut. Who was that woman in there? And what was Aizen doing here? Questions were just whirling around in his mind.

"Kisuke," the man turned at his name. Hiromi wore a worried face as she approached him. "I need to apologize for running off like that. I can assure you that-"

"It's all right," Kisuke silenced her. "I might not know everything but I can see that it is important. Perhaps next time, before we pick up where we left off, you will be able to tell me a bit about what's going on?"

She smiled as a blush peeled out across her cheeks. "I will be able to tell you everything."

"That woman in the room with Aizen included, yes?" He asked her.

Hiromi nodded again. "Of course. But you have to be quiet about everything, understand?"

"You can trust me, Hiromi." Kisuke placed a soft hand on her shoulder. "You can tell me anything and I promise that it won't ever slip from my mouth unless you tell me otherwise." She nodded and then he stepped back. "I can see that some talking with your Squad is in order, so I'll just leave."

"I'm sorry about all of this," Hiromi caught him. "I know that…that you had things planned for all day and…"

"Don't fret over it, Hiromi." He smiled. "I'll get you another day and make sure that nothing will interfere with our time together."

She nodded and watched for a moment as the man walked away. She wanted to chase after him and just…just eat him up but she had work to do. She would get the Kisuke later.

_**~You've got no idea**_

_**What you're messing with here boy**_

_**I've got 12 inch rims on my chair**_

_**That's how I roll ya'll~**_

**Squad 14 was all now in the dining hall. **Hiromi watched as they all talked to the three women that had been missing for two years. They all looked and acted the same, but there was just something going on. All three of the women were hiding something.

Chisa wore a soft smile on her face as she kept her voice low as she and Byakuya talked. The moment her brother had seen her, Byakuya hadn't let her out of his sights again. She seemed to be enjoying herself but Hiromi took notice of the soft, far off look the woman held when she thought that no one was watching.

Tamiko was silent through most of it, staring down at the table beneath her as she was lost in her thoughts. She responded when people talked to her, but her attitude had changed…at least until Faile broke through and brought back forward for a little bit.

Ayami was still her normal self, laughing and talking with her sister and Miyuki but there was a cold feeling radiating off of her when she stopped talking. She didn't want to make eye contact with any of them and was always glancing over their shoulders.

What had happened to these three women?

"Chisa," Ukari began first. "What happened after, after you jumped in to fight that Arrancar? The one with the blue hair?" Hiromi had told them everything when she had brought them together to tell them what happened.

"Grimmjow?" Chisa tilted her head a bit.

"How do you know his name?" Kameyo sounded surprised.

"The idiot wouldn't stop announcing himself," the female Kuchiki shook her head. "I don't know but he seems to like fighting. Sorta reminded me of Captain of Squad 11."

"Please, don't remind me of Squad 11," Faile slapped a hand over his face as he instantly thought of Zaraki.

"He was a cocky little brat, huh?" Akihiro commented. (He had already gladly introduced himself to the three nice ladies)

"Yeah, that's Grimmjow, all right." Kaoru sighed, taking a drink from her glass.

"We fought for a little bit and I'm not so sure what happened after that," Chisa continued. "They were all just…just gone after a few more moments." Hiromi closed her eyes.

"What?" Miyuki sounded surprised.

"Don't ask us to explain it," Tamiko shook her head. "I was fighting Ulqiorra when I heard some kind of strange sound and them they were all gone. Like something had called them." Hiromi bit her tongue.

"What about you?" Manami asked Ayami.

The woman placed her tea down before folding her hands in her lap. "I don't remember anything after being shot by that green light. Cero, or that's what Raiden called it." She looked at the Arrancar that had the number two of the side of his face. Hiromi opened her eyes and shot the three women a look.

She wasn't stupid. She knew right away from the moment that they started talking. The three of her Squad members were lying. But why? What had really happened in Hueco Mundo?

The story went on about Chisa and Tamiko finding eachother and then searching for Ayami for a day or two before they searched for a place to stay. It took a while before they found a cave in a bunch of white trees and tried their hardest to take care of their wounds. Apparently the sun never set in Hueco Mundo so they didn't know how long it had been. They were surprised to learn that it had been two years since they were sent on that mission. It wasn't too long after that that Raiden found them and had taken care of their wounds. He had made them wait for them to get fully healed before he opened a Garganta.

"A Garganta?" Shizuka raised an eyebrow. They all noticed the Arrancar sisters pull a look. "What's that?"

Raiden gave the two women beside him a look before shaking his head. "A Garganta is a portal that we Arrancars can create to travel from Hueco Mundo and other places.

"You could make a path?" Hiromi looked at the sisters. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't want to go back," Kaori answered her timidly. "If we opened the path then we were afraid you would send us back. We-"

"Look, Raiden took care of your girls. We knew he was there for them, that's why he didn't come back with us in the first place. They're safe, so why bother mulling over it and getting pissed that we didn't tell you?" Kaoru scowled.

Yuriko glared at the younger sister. "Your tongue is beginning to lose control. Don't make me give you another lesson in keeping it intact."

Shiori gave a small laugh before speaking in her rough voice- "Chisa and the others…are safe though…there should be no need…to be mad…with others. Too much…already." Everyone got what she was trying to say.

Hiromi nodded her head and leaned forward on the table. She was going to talk to the three women later. Perhaps then she could get the answers of what truly happened in the desert. "Yes, Shiori's right." She looked at the trio. "I am glad that you are all safe. Later, I'd like to talk to you all." They nodded and she then smiled. "Your brother decided to take up on your position, Chisa." She decided to comment on Byakuya. The Kuchiki flushed as all eyes turned to him. "You should be proud." Her gaze then turned to the male Arrancar at the end of the table. It was strange to be staring at him with that bony structure around his eyes. It made him look like a strange kind of bird. "Now, what about you?"

"What do you mean?" His deep voice asked.

"Are the three of you staying here?" She asked him. "Or are you going to return to Hueco Mundo now?"

Raiden closed his eyes. "Kaori and Kaoru are both now seen as deserters among our brethren after they helped you and your people escapes last time. If they were to ever return then their deaths would follow. Now that I have helped these three, the same fate will await me." He opened his eyes. "The sisters told me about the man that made the little objects for them. Their bracelets that hide their true forms. I asked for him to make me one."

"So now you're forcing yourself into our Squad?" Faile asked him, crossing his arms.

"Not into your Squad, but I will not be returning to Hueco Mundo." Raiden shook his head. "I'd rather just live as an outcast than kill the others I called my brothers for so many years when they come to attack me."

Hiromi watched for a moment in silence. "All right, I'll let you stay with us, like the sisters, if becoming a part of this Squad does not fault you. But let me tell you like I told your sisters. My Squad is not ranked by their power like the Arrancars and the other Squads of the Seireitei," Hiromi told him. "They are ranked by the order that they join. If you want to fight then be my guest, but that's not going to change your ranking in this Squad. You will still be Seat 18."

"18," Raiden paused for a moment. "Seems so much different after being called Espada two for so long." He looked back at the Captain. "And our origin and everything else to be kept secret, correct?"

"Yes," Hiromi nodded. "Nothing leaks out through this Squad. I trust these people here with my life. That's why there are only so few in this Squad compared to what the other Squads have in theirs. They know the punishment for their actions if they even mumble a word to any outside these walls."

Raiden stared at her for another moment before nodding. "Deal."

"All right!" Faile grinned. "Another man in the Squad! We can call ourselves the Mabudachi trio or something!"

Hiromi shook her head as the new Arrancar was jumped on by the whole Squad. ~Why is it always my Squad? Why do they all come to me?~

**The weird people always come to her, don't they? XXDD**

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**All right guys, get ready, this is the start of the final chapters! Now there's going to be about five left, XD It took a bit longer than I thought but here it goes!**

**FYI, this chapter is a little short!**

_**Chapter Twenty-Two**_

_**Calm Before the Storm**_

**The three women still didn't tell Hiromi anything about what had truly happened in Hueco Mundo.** They all acted the same around the others of the group but when alone…when they thought no one was looking, the same look would appear on their faces as Hiromi watched them. The look of sorrow, like they had lost something important to them all. Hiromi didn't understand it and they didn't tell her. There was nothing that she could do to the three of them though and so she just let it lie.

Raiden fit in perfectly with the other two men of the Squad so far. He was the silent of the three and Hiromi was pretty sure that he would turn out to be the strongest of the group below the Captain. Maybe even stronger that Chisa but that didn't matter. Faile and he were always found together, either with or without Kaoru and Kaori with the new Arrancar. Speaking of the Arrancars…

If Byakuya had remembered anything from the meeting that they had held a month ago, the young Kuchiki hadn't said anything about it. In fact, the young man was around Squad 14's section more than anything now that his sister had returned to them. Hiromi was pleased that he knew to keep his mouth shut about the three Arrancars that she had accepted but she wasn't going to risk letting him know about the Bount that was there as well. She trusted Chisa's twin a lot, but not enough to let him know everything. Byakuya would most likely turn into the Captain of Squad 6 and so he was no use to her and her Squad.

Yes, everything had been going smoothly for the last few months. Nothing had happened in the Soul Society that required anything serious and there was peace through the area; if you could call it that. Hitomi was happier now than her sister had ever seen her. Sosuke Aizen seemed to have been the right choice to introduce to the sick woman and he was seen at the house almost every day.

Zaraki had beaten the Squad 11 Captain and was now known as Kenpachi Zaraki. His little pink-haired friend was his lieutenant now and the two of them had become buddy-buddy with Squad 14 as Zaraki constantly came over for a duel with Faile or tried to get Hiromi to be his opponent. Hiromi found herself ducking out of her office whenever she heard the sound of the man's voice. She wasn't afraid of not being able to beat him, she would win always. But the moment that Zaraki found out how strong she truly was, was the day that her little freedom she had from him would finally be over and he would chase her down to the pits of hell and back for another fight.

Yes, everything was just fine…except for one little thing.

Kisuke Urahara. Being a fool, Hiromi had found herself avoiding Kisuke for the last month. She feared what would happen after she explained everything about her sister to the man that had stolen her heart. She feared the man would leave her after being told that she had been hiding her mother's murderer for the last 30 years. She knew that she had to face him sometime…but always found herself pushing it back.

Hitomi told her sister to stop being foolish but she just didn't know what to do. Everything was just being smushed together. She just needed something that was going to rid her mind of all of this, and today she found what she was looking for.

Genrysai had called her to the Squad 1 Barracks. She didn't know why but she wasn't going to argue with him. Chisa gladly took control of the work that they were doing and she hurried to her grandfather. There was a man that was waiting for her outside the doors of the room that she was sure that her grandfather was waiting for her behind.

The man was barely an inch shorter than 6 feet with small golden eyes and short silver-gray hair with a cute, small, black handlebar mustache with lightly tanned skin. He wore a white jinabaori over his shoulders that would have made some people mistaken him for a captain if they didn't know better. With long white arm guard and a white turtleneck as well as the original Shinigami clothes, the Lieutenant of Squad 1 wore his armband on his left arm.

For some reason, seeing this man made Hiromi run and jump on him like a little girl. "Uncle Chojiro! It's so good to see you! How are you?"

Chojiro Sasakibe was caught off guard for a moment before giving a smile and patting the woman on the back. "Hiromi, it's been a while."

Chojiro had been a friend of her father's, going through the Soul Reaper Academy with Shijo together nearly 100 years ago with Jushiro, Kyoraku, and Faile. Chojiro had been her grandfather's Lieutenant for nearly 20 or so years now.

When she was younger, she adored Chojiro and his English Society obsession and his tastes of their food. Now that she had run into him again she was cursing herself for not talking to him in so long.

"So what's going on?" Hiromi asked as she dropped back down to her feet. "Have I done something wrong?"

"Is it wrong for an old man to spend some time with his granddaughter?" Both turned to see Genrysai standing behind them with a smile. At the smile on her grandfather's face Hiromi immediately felt suspicious of something going on. "I hope you're hungry. I made Chojiro here create some lunch for us."

The food was, of course, Western cuisine specialty for Hiromi and Japanese cuisine for her grandfather. Hiromi grinned. Chojiro remembered after these years that she enjoyed the western food much like he did while her Grandfather couldn't stand it. That was something that the Captain and Lieutenant of Squad 1 always, ALWAYS, fought over.

"I heard that Chisa and the other two from your Squad returned from Hueco Mundo," Genrysai commented when the door shut behind his Lieutenant. Hiromi bit her lip, waiting for him to demand how or why she hadn't come and told him when it had happened but that didn't come. "I am happy for you. They still returned after two years. You seem to be guiding your Squad the right way."

"Now," Hiromi shook her head. "I am not doing anything. I have just chosen the right people to bring into it."

"I disagree," She lifted her head and stared at the elderly man in surprise. "Without the shepherd the sheep will not know how to find its way through the forest, Hiromi." The elder man told his granddaughter. "I'm sure that Shijo would be proud of you," He paused for a moment. "I am proud of you."

Hiromi was still for a moment before a large smile broke out across her face. To hear those words…to hear the words that she had been longing to here from her grandfather for the last eight years…she wanted to cry but she refused to let them fall. She lifted her head and closed her eyes. "It…it honors me to hear you say that, Grandfather."

Hiromi still wore that large smile as she exited the Squad 1 Barracks about an hour later. That was not how she had expected the meeting to go but she wasn't complaining. She was glad that Genrysai hadn't asked why it took so long for their return; she didn't know what she would tell him, especially if he asked HOW they had returned. She wasn't about to tell him about the Arrancar trio.

"Hiromi." The voice made the woman freeze in her steps. Of all times for him to show up…turning her head, she took in the sight of the Captain that was standing off to the side of the walkway. Kisuke's face was flat and the feel about him told her that he was pissed off beyond belief. Had he been waiting on here? "Follow me."

She couldn't help but give a little gulp.

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**FYI: If you guys don't like lemons…good luck resisting the urge ;)**

_**Chapter Twenty-Three**_

_**You are…**_

"**Well? **Are you going to tell me?"

Hiromi sat there with her eyes closed. Kisuke had led her back to his secret training grounds. There was no picnic waiting on her this time; just a furious blond man with a look of rage. She felt nervous; afraid of what his reaction was going to be. Maybe it would have been easier if she had just told him everything in the first place instead of just being so afraid and childish. She had to face it now. There was nowhere for her to run this time.

"The woman that you saw, with Aizen, was my older twin, Hitomi."

"Twin?"

"Yes. When I was born, I was a strong and healthy baby while my sister, as you could see, was not. My mother grew scared and hid Hitomi away from everyone; including my father, Genrysai, and myself. She was afraid of what her father would do if he found her sick daughter."

"But why?" Kisuke demanded. "Why hide her instead of helping her?"

"I'm not sure of the reasons," Hiromi shook her head. "I've never got to ask her." Kisuke fell silent, waiting for her to continue. "I knew nothing about Hitomi as time went on. When my father died, mother went crazy and would disappear for hours at a time. It was then that I tuned to the Academy. My mother died on the day that I had graduated, but not in the way that everyone thinks."

"How?" Kisuke sat on the boulder across from her.

Hiromi took a breath. "Everyone was told that my mother committed suicide but that's not the truth. Mother was murdered…by Hitomi." Kisuke's eyes widened. "I don't know how but Hitomi has her own Zanpakto. She told me that it appeared when…when mother had been trying to kill her. Mother planned on reuniting the three of us with father; planning to kill me when I had returned to the house later that day before taking her own life as well. I didn't want to believe it but…how could I not? Hitomi looked just like me and she held the defensive wounds of a knife on her arms. What could I do?" She shook her head and turned her back to him. "I let it stay as a suicide and stayed home to be with my sister instead of becoming a Soul Reaper like I had planned. Hitomi hadn't been outside once before. Her sickness had grown worse over her years of being locked inside so I couldn't just take her out and introduce her to the world. It was soon after the funeral that the idea for Squad 14 came to my mind. Hitomi needed some exposure to the Society. If I wouldn't have the loyalty that I needed for them to keep my family's secret. Each member that I accept into my Squad takes a vow and if they even break it, I shall know and make them regret it. That is why there is so few."

"What about Aizen? He's not part of your Squad." Kisuke commented.

"Sosuke is… a different case. He's known about Hitomi for years now. He's watched us as I've talked to her in our garden. He hadn't said a word about her; ever or to anyone. When I found out who was watching us, an idea spread into my mind and it worked. Sosuke comes to be with Hitomi almost every day, having bonded to her. My sister is very fond of the 5th Lieutenant and I will continue to let them do so as long as he keeps his lips closed."

"And if he doesn't?"

Hiromi closed her eyes again. "I don't think that it will be hard for you to answer that for yourself."

"And…if I were to say anything?"

Kisuke's remark made Hiromi's blood run cold like ice. She had feared a remark like that but to actually hear it…made it worse. She turned and faced him with a blank look. He was standing now, waiting for her answer.

"If you," Her words were shaking as they slipped from her lips. "Ever, ever betray me…"

His arms slid around her, pulling her back into him as he softly hushed her, assuring her that he would ever do that to her. This woman was…important to Kisuke. He wanted to be around her all the time. Normally he was obsessed with his science but now he found himself staring off into space and thinking about the other Captain. The moment that he met her, when she first spoke to him when he was introduced as the new Captain of Squad 12, he knew that there was something about her. When he had first heard about her through Faile in the Maggot's Nest he just wanted to reunite the two of them together but now…now there was something more.

"Hiromi, I understand why you kept this secret," Kisuke told her softly. "But I don't want you to keep secrets like this from me. Not anymore." He turned her to face him. "I want to be someone that you can trust and tell everything to. I want to be someone important to you. Like you are to me."

_**~I never ever felt like this before~**_

This was not something that Hiromi had been expecting. She had been waiting on Kisuke's anger to grab ahold and his remarks to make her cry as she watched the man that had slowly captured her heart walk away from her. Instead she was getting something that, she felt, she needed from him. Something that she was willing to take from him. She heard Yamura laughing in her head again but she ignored it this time, and rested her head on Kisuke's neck. Hiromi wanted to tell him how she felt but something told her that she didn't need to say anything as his lips brushed across her neck.

_**~If you believe in a future  
>when we're together<br>I won't let you down**_

_**If you want to stay close~**_

The feel of his soft lips sent shivers up and down her spine. She kept her eyes closed as Kisuke decided to venture around her neck and shoulders with his lips for a moment longer before he pulled back a bit.

"You…you don't…mind, do you?"

Hiromi stayed silent for a moment before glancing up at the man. "I've known you for almost ten years now, Kisuke. I don't know when it was that our friendship turned into something more, but it did and I don't want to try to fight it anymore."

Kisuke's nervous face broke out into a huge smile as he pulled her into a hug. She gave a small life before closing her eyes again as he slowly began to slip her Haori from her shoulders. "I apologize if I don't do any of this right, Hiromi. The books I've read-" His face grew a dark red as the woman laughed at him. "That's not something that I'm supposed to say, is it?"

"No," Hiromi shook her head. "I don't think so." She gave him a soft kiss. "Don't worry, Urahara. I'm sure we can figure this out."

_**~I'll never let you down.  
>Cause we are ready to make it<br>Oh forever, that´s for sure~**_

Kisuke gave a smirk and continued to disrobe the woman before him as she closed her eyes and just went with it for now. He honestly had no idea what he was doing right now but he seemed to be making the right choices. He gave another little smirk as Hiromi covered herself when he went to take her bra off. "Don't get nervous, Hiromi."

"Yeah, like that's going to make me NOT nervous." She rolled her eyes.

Kisuke smiled again and grabbed her arms as her face turned a horrible red as his eyes traveled over her. Her skin was like vanilla cream, soft and warm as he ran a finger down the center of her body before bringing it up to draw circles around her nipples. He smiled wider at her small giggle.

_**~Cause you are my angel **_

_**You saved me from danger.  
>With you I'm no stranger <strong>_

_**I won't suffer any more~**_

Hiromi couldn't stand it anymore and the next moment she was ripping Kisuke's clothes from him as well. She had been dreaming about doing this to this man for the last two months now, since last time they had been interrupted by Hitomi. If it were to happen this time though, Hiromi doubted that she was going to stop this time and run to her sister. His skin was a soft white and hard. There were several scars on his body, from working in the Maggot's Nest she was sure. As she gave him another kiss, Kisuke's chin stubble tickling her face as her nails dragged themselves down his chest. The man gave a small growl before picking the woman up in his arms.

_**~Cause you are my angel **_

_**You saved me from danger.  
>With you I'm no stranger <strong>_

_**I won't suffer any more~  
><strong>_

Hiromi found herself pinned to the ground with Kisuke on top of her. The man had set their clothes out as a mat for them against the grass. She kept her eyes clothes, not knowing how she would react to the sight of the object brushing against her leg as Kisuke let his lips and tongue travel around the body of her's that she was sure was extremely hot at the moment. She knew that the first times hurt, her mother had talked to her about sex when she was younger, but it was a lot different with what was going through her mind now. Of course she was nervous about Kisuke seeing her without her clothes now but he hadn't said anything so that must have meant that he liked what he saw, right? She knew that she sure did.

_**~If you're ready to move on  
>Let life give you energy<br>You keep me safe from darkness  
>And you show me how to be a better man~<strong>_

They were both naked now and they had taken their time in getting to know the other's body. Now was the part that both were waiting on; what both were nervous about. In truth, Kisuke had been dreaming about doing this to Hiromi since the day that the two of them had been on that mission in the Districts 50-60. That was the day that they came across Kameyo Kimu in the snow. When Hiromi had jumped into his arms at the sight of him he almost kissed her then. It was only the presence of the others in the area that he kept himself inline. There was nothing holding him back this time, though. Locking eyes with her for a moment, as if to warn her, he lined himself up and kissed her again as he entered.

_**~Cause we are ready to make it  
>Oh forever that's for sure~<br>**_

There was a whimper, but only one as her nails dug into his back. She hadn't thought that it would feel…feel this good. Growing up, she despised all thoughts of sex with another person but now she knew that she had just been foolish. There was just one thing that she knew she wouldn't change though, and as they continued, she knew that she would keep to this promise for as long as she could.

There would be no other man that would get this far on her. No man…But Kisuke Urahara.

_**~Cause you are my angel **_

_**You saved me from danger.  
>With you I'm no stranger <strong>_

_**I won't suffer any more~  
><strong>_

Hiromi gripped to the man that hung above her, her eyes closed as he suckled her neck while they continued their performance. Kisuke was normally a nervous man but with this, as he made her beg and plead for the final release, he showed her that he was little something more. Something that she wasn't going to want to let go of. When Kisuke collapsed on top of her she gripped to him tighter, both breathing hard and covered in sweat.

_**~Cause you are my angel I'm sure  
>I never ever felt like this before<br>Cause you are my angel I'm sure  
>I never ever felt like this before~<strong>_

Kisuke felt…proud. Proud of himself after all this time. He had felt like he was an idiot for never having sex with a woman before. Sure he had found himself attracted to some beautiful women before, Yoruichi being one of them, but he just never…never found himself doing something like this with them. He thought that maybe there was something wrong with him but now he understood everything. He had just been waiting for the right one; and boy was he glad that he had. There wasn't another person in this world or the next that he was going to share this with. Never.

_**~Before…I'm sure~**_

They had covered themselves with their Captain Haori, neither of them knowing just how long they had been there. They knew that they were being looked for but they didn't care at the moment. Hiromi couldn't wipe the smile off of her face as she rest it on Kisuke's chest as he drew small little circles on her bare arm. The silence was perfect, peaceful, until a certain question popped up into her head.

It made her frown for a moment as she thought about asking it and at the same time wondering what they were going to do about it. The answer some came to her. They were going to have to deal with it if it came, but still she felt like she needed to ask her lover.

"Here's a question for you," Hiromi couldn't help but grin again as her face still lay on Kisuke's chest. "How are we going to tell my grandfather about this?"

Things fell silent again for a few moments before Kisuke slapped a hand to his forehead. "Fuck."

**~Cause you are my angel**

_**You saved me from danger  
>With you I'm no stranger <strong>_

_**I won't suffer any more~**_

**Was that good enough to wait on for so long guys? ;)**

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Yep! I told you guys that this story is on its ending streak!**

_**Chapter Twenty-Four**_

_**The End Begins**_

**It had been almost a year since Kisuke and Hiromi 'came together'. **(XD, get the joke? ROFL) the only ones outside of Squad 14 that knew anything about it was Natora, Kaien, and Mayuri. Natora was extremely happy and Kaien was pleased that the two of them had finally stopped playing around with the other like he had told Hiromi in Hueco Mundo. Both promised not to tell anyone and laughed when Natora brought up the subject of Genrysai finding out one day soon.

Mayuri was a different problem though, but not a problem they had to worry about. He particularly didn't care about what she and his Captain were doing as long as it didn't interfere with his research. Kisuke told Hiromi not to worry about his mouth going off too much, but the weird man did love to tease them secretly when they ran into eachother from time to time in public.

Everything was going fine for the last few months. Hitomi's illness had been getting better and the two sisters gladly spent their evenings walking in their garden like they normally would. Hitomi offered her sister her blessings with Kisuke and Hiromi was pleased to hear that Aizen still came to see her sister. They soon lost themselves in talking about the rest of the Squad.

Ukari Ishida had been learning to use a blade for close combat. For a Quincy, she wasn't doing too badly of a job with it.

Kameyo Kimu had never been in a dangerous situation like she had been when she was first found but she had taken a liking to Zaraki's new Squad. The woman liked to fight, there was no doubt about that, but she swore that she wasn't going to be leaving squad 14 anytime soon.

Kaoru and Kaori Jagen's secret had still yet to be learned and the two had been greatly accepted into the Soul Society. Kaori was given the name of the 'sweet butterfly' and Kaoru was known as 'Black Widow' due to their personalities. It was just a coincidence that those were in fact their Arrancar forms.

Shizuka Anyu, actually, had taken a liking to Chisa Kuchiki and the two of them were hardly seen inseparable since Chisa had returned from Hueco Mundo. Same as Byakuya, leaving the young Lieutenant hardly any peace and quiet; she didn't seem to mind it too much though.

You could find Manami Doshu either with Gin Ichimaru or at the Barracks with Shiori Teruka and Yuriko Yumiko. The three of them were quite fond of eachother.

Yuriko was, as said, with Shiori and Manami or off somewhere with Jushiro Ukitake. The same with Shiori, only with Zaraki and Yachiro.

You could find the three men of the Squad, Raiden Ryuu, Akihiro Hajime, and Faile Yamato always together drinking or playing cards as they complained about there being too many women. If anyone ever threatened to harm any of the said women the two would go on a rampage without a doubt, though.

Miyuki Gurana had actually taken a liking to another Captain of the Soul Society, Squad 9, and you would find her training with him and his lieutenant or with the Takora sisters.

Ayane Takora and her sister were almost always together before the Hueco Mundo incident but Ayami had grown a bit apart from her sister. Ayane had tried to find out why but her sister would always stay silent and refused to answer her.

In fact, all three of the women that had been left behind had changed, but not in a good or bad way. Tamiko was still her normal, mouthy self but not as bad as she used to be. She didn't go around bragging about killing Genrysai anymore, either. Ayami hardly smiled truthfully anymore but when she did it would brighten everyone's day. And as for Chisa, outside of her brother and Shizuka, you could always find her around a cat. She once made a comment about wanting to dye the cat's hair a light blue but whether or not she really did it, Hiromi had no clue.

Today was a normal day, a peaceful spring. It was a few days away from Hiromi's birthday yet again and Chisa claimed that she and the Squad had a surprise for her. It was apparently a new member for the Squad and Chisa and Miyuki were taking her to meet the future member right now. She was surprised with them but she went with it, talking to the two women happily until they ran into a little group that was moving their own way.

"Captain Urahara," Miyuki and Chisa both gave their Captain a smug glance as the Kuchiki greeted the blond man. "Good morning." She gave Mayuri and Hiyori a greeting as well. Hiyori nodded but Mayuri snorted.

"Same to you." Kisuke grinned at Hiromi. "Good Morning, Captain Hiromi. Where are the three of you heading?"

"The Shino Academy," The woman answered him. "My Squad seems to have a new member for me to meet for my birthday."

"That's right, your birthday's soon, isn't it?" Kisuke grinned again. "I take it that there's going to be another party at the bar?"

"Perhaps. It's become a sort of tradition now, hasn't it?" She laughed, beginning to walk again.

"I guess it sort of has," The man followed her. "We're heading in that direction ourselves, so would you mind if we joined you a bit on the way there?"

"Of course not," Hiromi told him with her own smile. Mayuri made a noise and opened his mouth to make a comment but the glares that Chisa and Miyuki shot him made him stay silent.

"Well well, lookie here!" Shinji Hirako's voice made Kisuke and Hiromi glance up. "When are the rest of us Captains getting the announcement of the two of you and your love affair?"

Hiromi glared at the smiling man as he, Natora, and Aizen walked towards them. She shared a brief look with the Lieutenant and a smile at the woman.

"Don't be foolish," Miyuki frowned at the other Captain. "They just seem to run into each other often. The Seireitei is not as big as everyone thinks, after all."

"Indeed it isn't," Natora agreed. "Especially not after living here for a while." It seemed that Natora had kept her promise of not telling anyone. Aizen seemed not to say a word either, seeming as how they were all sure that Hitomi had told the man she was already around. The look on the Lieutenant's face told Hiromi that it was true.

"Good morning, Kisuke." Shinji decided not to get involved with the four women as they all gave him looks; he knew that he wouldn't win.

"Good morning to you too, Captain Hirako." Kisuke decided not to get involved either.

"I've told you before; just call me Shinji. You're such a pain sometimes." The blond man then turned to the other man of the group. "Good morning, Mayuri."

Mayuri's face was turned off to the side but he glanced over to look at the long haired man. "How many times have I told you to address me by my last name? Kurosutchi. It's not that hard."

"You are a pain." Shinji growled as he glanced away. Natora giggled while Chisa and Hiromi sighed.

"Men are always a pain." The other three women standing there nodded in agreement to Miyuki's comment and with that, Shinji turned back to Kisuke.

"Oh, have you heard the latest news?" He asked.

Hiromi shot the man beside her a smirk. Kisuke gave a light blush. "It appears that Kisuke and I have missed it. What happened?"

"Well-" Shinji was cut off by Hiyori taking part in their usual greetings to each other. The other three women shared a second look.

"Hey!" Shinji whined. "What's the big idea kicking me like that, Hiyori?"

"You said good morning to everyone but me. What? I'm not good enough to say 'good morning' to anymore?" Hiyori demanded.

"If I had said good morning you would have kicked me for saying good morning!"

"Aren't you going to stop them?" Kisuke asked Natora.

The woman watched them for a second before shaking her head as she crossed her arms. "I don't feel like it."

Aizen gave a sigh as he closed his eyes. "I feel so sorry for you, Kisuke, and Natora sometimes," Miyuki decided to comment to the man. "I have no idea how you put up the two of them, alone or together."

"Sometimes," Aizen shook his head. "Neither do I."

"So, what is it that we were supposed to hear about?" Chisa asked the other Lieutenant.

"Well,-" The man was cut off by his Captain.

"Hey! Don't steal my explanation!" He stood up, leaving Hiyori on the ground as he brushed himself off. "There have been some violent deaths in the Rukon District."

"Violent deaths?" Kisuke asked as Hiromi raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. In the past month or so there have been a series of residents disappearing in the Rukon District." Shinji told them.

"The reason has been 'unknown'." Natora added.

"Disappearing?" Kisuke didn't sound very worried. "As in they went somewhere and then never came back?"

"You dumbass," Shinji rubbed the side of his face. "That's not disappearing. That's called running away. If they just ran away no one would care about them. No one would go looking. Not this. This is different." He held up a finger. "They literally disappear. Gone without a trace, leaving only their clothes behind. If they died and became Reishi, their clothes they were wearing would disappear as well. They didn't die. They vanished alive, unable to retain human form. That's the only explanation I can think of."

Kisuke gripped his chin and decided to tease his friend. "Alive and unable to maintain human form, huh?"

"I wasn't there, mind you. I'm just telling you exactly what I heard from Captain Unohana. Now you know what I know." He sighed and turned around. "Well anyways, Squad 9 has already arrived on the scene to investigate."

"What? They sent Kensei out there?" Miyuki demanded, taking a step forward. Shinji turned and they all watched her as she turned to her Captain, anger clear on her face as she gripped her fist.

"Go." Hiromi told her. The other woman was gone in seconds. Hiromi sighed.

"Romance is such a waste of time," Mayuri decided to say. "All it does is get in the way."

Hiromi's eyes turned to the blue-haired man. She knew that it wasn't just a hit at Miyuki, but at her and Kisuke as well. "You say that now, but you'll find a woman that means more to you than your experiments do. And when you do, I'll expect an apology from you." She glanced at Kisuke and the others with them. "Excuse me, but I have to continue on to the Shino Academy. I'll see you all again soon." She exchanged a secret smile with Kisuke before she and Chisa continued on to the Academy.

"Chisa," Hiromi had been silent for a little while longer before deciding to talk to her Lieutenant again. "After my birthday," She began. "Would you like to come with me?"

"Go with you?" Chisa looked at her with a questioning look. "To where?"

"I'm not sure yet," Her Captain answered truthfully. "But just somewhere…somewhere that isn't here. Maybe a visit to Karakura town again or something. A place that we don't have to-"

Chisa placed a hand on the woman's shoulder with a soft smile as they paused in front of the Academy. "Of course. Just the two of us, like it used to be. I think I'd like that." Hiromi smiled at her Lieutenant before giving her a hug. Chisa was still for a split second before hugging her back.

"It took you guys long enough to get here," The women turned to see Faile standing there, tapping his foot.

"How did he do?" Chisa asked him immediately."

"Perfectly. I was impressed. He even managed to shop a few of my fingers off. Almost got my foot too before I called it to a stop." Faile grinned, apparently very pleased. "He'll fit in with us quite nicely."

"He will now, will he?" Hiromi asked.

"You'll love him." Faile told the woman before turning to lead them into the Academy. They were stared at by all the other students there but the three of them ignored them as Faile led them to a room further in the building. There was a single person waiting on them, sitting in the middle of the room, holding his Zanpakto as he waited.

The young man was muscular and tall with spiky hair and brown eyes. There was thin facial hair around his mouth and on his cheeks as he was dressed in the regular Shinigami outfit. The man looked up instantly after the door slid open. He glanced at the three of them before standing to his feet.

"So, this is who we were waiting on?" He asked Faile.

"Yep," The scarred man grinned. "Meet Hiromi Yamamoto, Captain of Squad 14."

He gave the woman another look. "For Genrysai to let you create another Squad, after so long, that must mean you're something special, besides just being his granddaughter."

"Believe me," Hiromi shook her head. "I'm surprised he even considered letting me go through with it, let alone actually letting me do it. Now that I have my Squad though, I can't fail."

"And having 16 members in this Squad isn't failing?" He asked her with a smirk. She heard Faile and Chisa snicker behind her.

"It's not the number of the members that makes the Squad successful." Hiromi placed her hands on her hips with a smirk. Faile had been right. This guy would fit right in. "Just what should I call you?"

The man looked at her again and crossed his arms with his own large grin. "You can just call me Isshin."

**Now I do know who Isshin is and what happens to him but it was a cute little idea that I had that perfectly fits into my story. Now, later on, if we find out what Squad Isshin was in before he was made a Captain then I apologize but for now, let's just roll with it ;)**

**Now guys, please, tell me whose story you would like to hear next? I am giving you a chance to tell me :D**

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	25. Chapter 25

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Yep! I told you guys that this story is on its ending streak!**

_**Chapter Twenty-Five**_

_**Strike One**_

"**This is an emergency!"**

Hiromi had been woken up by Chisa about twenty minutes ago and rushed to her Grandfather. There was a problem with what Shinji had told her and Kisuke about earlier today. She was rubbing the sleep from her eyes as Genrysai continued to shout at them.

"According to the report I just received from the 9th Squad's reserves, we have lost reiatsu-reception from both Captain Kensei Muguruma and Lieutenant Mashiro Kuna, who were out in the field." Hiromi's eyes went wide now. Miyuki and Ayami were both out there with Squad 9! Were they okay? "The cause is unknown. We've entered a worst-case scenario. Up until yesterday, these strange events occurred only in Rukongai. But now we must solve this matter in order to protect our honor as the 13 Gotei!" He stabbed his cane on the ground. "In response, I shall select five Captains to investigate the area of the incident." Hiromi jumped as the door was thrown open. Kisuke had finally arrived, breathing hard like he had run all the way here. "You're late, Kisuke Urahara!"

"Please let me go!" Was the Captain of Squad 12's response. Hiromi raised an eyebrow as all the other Captains watched the exchange.

"You may not!" Genrysai told him.

"My Lieutenant is heading over there right now! I-"

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi's voice cut the blond man off. "You're embarrassing yourself!" She told him. "Get your act together! You ordered your Lieutenant to go, didn't you? Don't you see that by acting this way you're insulting her?"

"Then you may go ahead and tell me that I'm insulting my Squad members as well," Hiromi turned to the other woman. "Miyuki was with Captain Kensei and Ayami left soon after to help. Forgive me if the two of us are worried about our Squad." Kisuke glanced at the woman but Hiromi kept her eyes on Yoruichi. The other woman gave a slight nod before turning back to Genrysai.

"Come on," Shunsui moved forward and placed a hand on Kisuke's arm. "Don't just stand there. Get in line." Kisuke moved to his spot, hanging his head.

"As I was saying," Genrysai continued. Hiromi could feel her nails cutting into her palm. "Captain Rojuro Otoribashi from the 3rd Squad, Captain Shinji Hirako from the 5th Squad and Captain Love Aikawa from the 7th Squad…the three of you shall go investigate the area. Captains Yoruichi Shihoin from the 2nd Squad and Hiromi Yamamoto from the 14th Squad shall stay on standby until further orders are issued. Captain Genrei Kuchiki from the 6th Squad, Captain Shunsui Kyoraku from the 8th Squad…and Captain Jushiro Ukitake from the 13th Squad shall protect the Seireitei! Captain Retsu Unohana from the 4th Squad shall prepare to heal the wounded and wait at the infirmary."

"Just one moment, Head Captain," Unohana lifted her head. "If I am to heal the injured, wouldn't it be best if I went out on the field as well?"

"Since we do not know what is happening," Genrysai answered her. "We cannot afford to send the head of the medical corps out. I will be sending someone else." The door opened and entered a tall man in a long blue robe and a black staff and a large man in a purple with him.

"Tessai Tsukabishi?" Ukitake sounded surprised as he stared at the man in blue. "It's been a while since he's made a public appearance."

"So this is gonna be a pretty big deal, isn't it?" Kyoraku sighed. "Hoo boy…"

"I believe you already know the situation." Genrysai commented. "I want both of you to go out and investigate."

"Very well." Tessai nodded.

"Understood." The other man, Hachigen Ushoda, agreed.

Hiromi took notice of Kisuke's look. She wanted to rush over to him and hold him but she had to control herself. Now was not the time to…

"Hey, Captain Yama," Kyoraku held up his hand. "Sorry, but don't you think it's kind of a bad idea to send out the Captain and Lieutenant of the Kido Corps when we don't know what's out there?"

"Then what would you do?" Genrysai asked his student.

The man turned his head towards the window behind him. "I'd send out my Lieutenant."

"Are you going to go get her now?" Ukitake asked him.

"Sure am!" The man grinned. "Hey, Lisa!" He called.

Hiromi gave a laugh as the woman jumped up onto the bars of the window. "What?"

"See?" Kyoraku grinned at his white-haired friend. "I've told you not to spy on us during meetings, haven't I?" He then asked the woman.

"I can't help it! I'm curious. It's human nature, get over it. And if you're going to get mad at some one, get made at Faile Yamato."

"Faile's here?" Hiromi tilted her head in interest.

"Hey, don't drag me into this, dammit!" Faile's voice popped up. Hiromi gave a small smile. He must have heard Chisa waking her up and followed to learn what had happened.

"So, you heard?" Kyoraku asked Lisa.

"Sure did."

"Can you handle it?"

"You bet!" The woman told him.

"Then please do." The Captain told her.

She gave him a thumbs up before taking off. "Captain," Faile popped up in the window now. "Should I go as well?"

Hiromi thought for a moment, ignoring her Grandfather's look, before shaking her head. "No, go back to the Squad. Chisa and I will be back soon." Faile gave his Captain a nod and took off in a different direction; when she arrived back home she was sure that the entire Squad was going to be up and running.

"I can't believe you!" Genrysai shook his head at Kyoraku.

"Hey, big happenings like this only come along once in a blue moon." The man shrugged. "As her superior, I want her to experience this first hand. You know what I mean, right? She'll be fine! Despite her appearance, Lisa is actually pretty strong. So would you let her go in your stead, Captain of the Kido Corps?"

"I don't mind," Tessai answered him before turning. "I'm going to take you up on this offer and go back to bed." He was silent for another moment before walking off down the hall again.

Genrysai stabbed the cane on the floor again. "As such, Rojuro Otoribashi, Shinji Hirako, Love Aikawa, Hachigen Ushoda and Yadoumaru Lisa, you are now part of a special squad tasked with discovering the cause of the vanishing souls!"

The four men disappeared, leaving the rest of them there. "Everyone is dismissed!"

Yoruichi hurried over to Hiromi. "Would you like to go tell your Squad everything and get them ready before we meet back up?"

"Yes," Hiromi nodded her head. "Get them ready, just in case anything happens." She turned to leave and spotted Kisuke still standing there, that worried look on his face. She moved towards him and placed a soft hand on his shoulder "Don't worry, Kisuke," He looked up at her. "Hiyori can take care of herself. Ayami is with her as well so that's even better; especially with Miyuki out there too."

Kisuke was silent for a moment before nodding his head. "You're right." He turned and began to head towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Hiromi."

She watched after him for a moment as Chisa appeared at the door, waiting on her. "What happened?" The Kuchiki asked as the two of them headed back to their Barracks quickly.

"We have lost contact with Kensei and his group." The Captain answered her.

Chisa pulled a worried face. "But what about Miyuki and Ayami?"

"I'm not sure; Genrysai has sent Shinji, Love, Rose, and two others out there to check on them." Hiromi told her.

"Well, if Shinji is going then so shall Natora; she'd follow him even if Genrysai told her not too." Chisa shook her head with a small smile at the thought of Shinji's third seat. "And if they're going then everything should be fine. There's no need to worry, Hiromi."

The woman gave a small smile, pleased that her friend was trying to set her worries about Miyuki and the others straight, but it didn't work too much. Especially when the rest of her Squad began to freak out after learning the news.

"What are we going to do?" Raiden demanded. They were all gathered around their large table again. Most of them had been sleeping and were still in their Pajamas.

"We need to go and help them, that's what!" Ukari began, slamming her fist on the table.

"I think we should help set up patrol on the Seireitei," Kameyo replied.

"Tcch," Tamiko waved it all over her head. "I say we do absolutely nothing and just go back to bed.

Hiromi stayed silent for a moment, listening to her Squad as they argued amongst themselves about what to do. Slowly, she stood up and the arguing ceased. "I will be doing exactly what my orders were; On Standby. However, the rest of you have other orders." She glanced at the table and saw they were all waiting. "Chisa, take Shizuka, Yuriko, and Ayane with you to help your Grandfather, Shunsui, and Jushiro. The rest of you can go around and help the other Captains but I need you all to stay in the Seireitei just in case I need you, all right?" Everyone disbanded to change and head to their desired positions but Hiromi was left at the table with the Quincy. "Are you not going anywhere?"

"Nah," Ukari shook her head as she propped her feet up on the table. "Where would I go? No offense, but if I was told to fight then I'd have to whip my bow out and I'd rather not get attacked for being an Immortal-Quincy-due-to-experiments, you know?"

Hiromi gave a sad smirk, understanding her words. "All right. Then do me a favor and keep an eye on my sister while I'm out. Just incase."

"You don't even have to ask." Ukari grinned. "I'll continue to let her sleep."

"Thank you," The Captain stood up. "I must hurry back to Yoruichi. I'll send word if anything happens."

She met Yoruichi outside of the Squad 1 Barracks before they got tired of just standing there and went to the bar, waiting for their call. They didn't drink, though both would have loved to. Instead they found themselves talking about Kisuke.

"I'm afraid that he's not going to follow orders," Yoruichi was saying. "He might try to go and save Hiyori on his own." She shook her head. "This is all so strange. Just what is going on?"

"I have no idea," Hiromi shook her head as she stirred the cold tea in front of her. "But I'm sure we'll learn everything in the next few days." She closed her eyes. "As for Kisuke…I think he'll be fine. He just needs to stay calm."

"I guess you're right. Kisuke normally is quite calm but by the way he was acting earlier…" Yoruichi hung her head for a moment as the silence fell over them. She then lifted it again, a large grin stretched across her face. "So, how have the two of you been?"

"What do you mean?" Hiromi asked her.

"Well, have the two of you 'done the Tango' yet?"

Hiromi's face turned a glorious red as she stared at the woman across from her in shock. "Are-are you asking if we've-we've-"

"Done the deed? Why, yes." Yoruichi grinned mischievously as her friend grew even darker. "And from your reaction I shall take that as a yes. Was it any good?"

The tea almost came squirting out the woman's nose. "That would be none of your business!"

Yoruichi gave her friend a look before smiling some more and continuing to talk. They didn't hear one thing from Genrysai all night and the moment that the sun began to peek through the windows of the bar, Hiromi and Yoruichi both decided to retire to their Squad Barracks again. Hiromi barely had time to make it to her room before falling on her bed and passing out. She didn't have too much time to sleep though before she was awoken again by someone shouting her name through the hall.

"What?" She demanded groggily as she slid her door open. She was met by Chisa sliding to a halt before her, breathing hard as a look of worry was clearly on her face. All sleep was gone now. "What's wrong, Chisa? What's happened?"

"We…the other Captains…Miyuki and Ayami, they're…" Chisa shook her head, unable to continue on.

"What is it?" Hiromi demanded, grabbing her Lieutenant's shoulders.

Chisa bit her lip before opening her mouth to answer her Captain. "Kisuke…Captain Urahara is being banished to the Human World."

**LOL, I found myself watching Beauty and the Beast while writing this chapter (There's nothing wrong with that though. Best Disney movie ever!) But as I was watching I found myself thinking that Gaston actually wasn't that bad looking when his hair was down; he's just an asshole. If he didn't act the way that he had then Belle would have been his, XDXD**

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Finals are over on Tuesday so this story will be finished soon. Only a few more chapters, I promise!**

_**Chapter Twenty-Six**_

_**Torn Apart**_

**Kisuke was being banished to the human world. **He was being torn away from her. The man she loved…he was being taken away. That was not something that anyone would want to hear on their birthday.

Chisa continued to explain to her captain what had happened to the Squad members that the others had been sent after. Shinji and the others, even Miyuki and Ayami…they were being turned into hollows and were sentenced to be killed. What had happened out there? Why did everything just take a turn for the worst?

"Where are the others?" Hiromi demanded; she turned back to her room and pulled her Zanpakto through her belt and pulled her Haori back on. "They're still scattered around the city, trying to find Kisuke and the others before-"

Chisa was cut off by a banging on her front door. Raising her brow, the Captain moved down the hall and pilled the door opened. Chojiro stood before her, a few other men behind him.

"Forgive the early call," Chojiro gave the Captain a bow. "But I have orders from Captain Genrysai to search all Barracks and other places."

"Search them?" Hiromi's brows rose higher. "For what? What's happened? Does it have something to do with Kisuke?"

Her Grandfather's lieutenant nodded as he stood. "Kisuke Urahara and the others have all disappeared from their sentencing," Chojiro told her. "We were ordered to search everywhere."

Hiromi pulled back and let them in. "Search all you want. You won't find them here."

Hiromi and Chisa stood in the main hall, watching as Chojiro and the four men he brought with him searched through her home.

"_Hiromi," _Yamura's voice quickly traveled through her mind. _"You must not allow them to search the house!"_

~What? By why?~

"_You're sister!"_

Hiromi felt her skin freeze. Hitomi.

It seemed to pop up into Chisa's head too because they both took off the same way. Where was Ukari? Was she still even here? Hiromi came to a halt when she saw Chojiro trying to open up her sister's bedroom. It wouldn't move. Had Hitomi locked her door?

"This door is locked, Captain." The Lieutenant told her.

"I know it is." Hiromi replied as she moved toward, placing herself between the man and the door. She closed her eyes.

"Open it."

"I'm afraid not." She answered him. She knew that this was a bad idea, going against the orders, but at the moment she didn't care about anything else than keeping her sister safe. If it resulted in her being thrown into the Maggot's Nest…

"What?" Chojiro sounded surprised with wide eyes as he stared at his Captain's granddaughter. That was the one thing that he had not been expecting Hiromi to say. "Come again?"

"I'm afraid that you cannot come into this room of the house, Lieutenant Chojiro. That is a private room." Chisa stayed silent, nibbling on her bottom lip as she watched the events unfold. If a fight was to break out she knew that she was going to help her Captain; she just feared the results.

The Lieutenant frowned as her eyes stayed closed. "You know this makes you think that you're hiding something. I have to get into this room, Captain."

"I told you," She eyes stayed closed. "You're not getting in here."

Chojiro grabbed his Zanpakto. "You leave me no other choice, Hiromi." The older man looked like he was about to move forward but froze at the sight of the door opening. Glancing over her shoulder, Hiromi gave a sigh of relief.

Ukari pulled a frown over her face as she looked at the group outside the doors. "You do know that there are like six other bathrooms in this house, right?"

Chojiro looked at her for a moment before sheathing his sword again. "I apologize, Captain." He glanced over his shoulder at the men that joined him again, and gave a silent sigh of relief. "It seems that everything is in order here." He turned back to the Captain. "I trust that if you hear anything from Captain Urahara…" Chojiro didn't finish his words before he and his men turned and left the Barracks.

Ukari gave a sigh of relief and leaned against the door. "That was close."

"What happened?" Chisa demanded, moving closer to the two women. "Where's Hitomi?"

"Lieutenant Aizen was here," Ukari commented. "He came and took her nearly an hour ago, giving me a warning about Squad 1's Lieutenant to be here, looking for Captain Kisuke and the others. I had been waiting before I heard the voices."

Hiromi raised an eyebrow with a frown. How had Sosuke known about Kisuke and the others? And about the search for them. Something wasn't right here.

"Chisa, come with me." Hiromi turned to leave before glancing back at Ukari. "Thank you. We'll be back with my sister soon."

"Hey, take your time," The Quincy grinned, moving down the hall a few doors to get to her own room. "The others will be back soon too, I'm sure, so I'll be taking a nap."

"Where are we going?" Chisa asked as she and her captain moved through the streets. More of Squad 1 could be seen searching through the rest of the city but neither of them paid attention to them.

"The Barracks of Squad 5. Aizen would have taken Hitomi there. With all the panic happening then no one will notice Aizen hiding in his room with my sister. I want you to grab her and take her back home."

"What are you going to do?" Chisa asked as they reached the Barracks of Squad 5.

Hiromi paused for a moment. "I'm not sure."

Squad 5 was in a panic. Everyone was running around, not even seeming to notice Chisa or Hiromi as they moved through them, heading straight to what they knew would be the main office. The Captain slammed the door open. Aizen and Hitomi were there, just like Hiromi had been expecting. Hitomi was lying on the couch as Aizen sat there at his desk, going through some files and books.

"Hiromi," Hitomi sat up with a look of relief as the frail woman clung to the blanket across her. "Have…have the searchers left home?"

"Yes," Hitomi knelt beside the couch as Aizen and Chisa stayed silent, watching, waiting. "You don't have to worry. They found nothing."

Hitomi smiled. "I am glad. I should always know that you would…keep me safe."

Hiromi gave her sister a soft smile. "Of course; you should never think otherwise, Hitomi." She stood again and helped her stand. "Go with Chisa back home. I shall be there soon. Get some rest."

Hitomi opened her mouth to speak before giving a smile and a nod. "Goodbye, Sosuke. I'll see you soon."

"Of course." The Lieutenant smiled at the other woman.

Chisa moved forward quickly, placing a soft arm around Hitomi's shoulders before they both disappeared. The room was silent again for a moment before Hiromi finally turned to face the man that was sitting at the desk still.

"I thank you for grabbing my sister." Aizen smiled at her but it fell as she continued to speak. "I know you're up to something, Aizen," Hiromi's voice was cold. "And I really don't care." He now had a look of surprise spread across his face. "I refuse to be involved with what you're doing or whatever it is that you plan on doing and I won't be, until one of my Squad is hurt. You harm them and I will put myself in the middle of it and you will regret it."

The man set his glasses down and turned to face the woman. He was silent for a moment. "You could kill me right now. I know you could. You're stronger than me. Why don't you?"

She gave a grin. "I don't know what you're up to, so I won't. Coming into these events, here and now, it would hold no point. You take care of my sister and something tells me that you will do all that you can to continue doing so. You won't do anything to me or those I'm close to."

(OH God, wait until she finds everything out, right guys? XDXD Can't Wait!)

Hiromi straightened up and took a step forward. "Just don't kill anyone that I care about, all right? No Captains, no Lieutenants, and none of my Squad, understand?"

"Of course." Aizen nodded.

She turned to leave the room and then glanced back at the man, a small smile on her face. "That means don't hurt yourself either, Sosuke." At another surprised look on the man's face Hiromi's smile grew larger as she turned and left the room. "You mean too much to my sister."

The news of what Kisuke had been accused of doing was spread around the entire Seireitei by the next night, giving the feel of dread all through the Squad 14 Barracks. Hiromi had been suspected of hiding Kisuke and her Grandfather had apparently sent Chojiro to her house again to 'spend time with her' before she shooed him off. It was ridiculous for them to think that Kisuke would approach her while he was being searched for…though she wanted him too. Her Squad tried to cheer her up, pulling her attention from what was happening but it just didn't work so she excused herself to her bedroom for the night to worry on her own.

She wasn't the only one worried though. The others were all worried about Ayami and Miyuki. Ayane was gone; no one knew where she had been but Faile, seeming as how he was gone as well. The others were all together at the Barracks, talking or sleeping through the night.

Hiromi tried to sleep but she only found herself staring at the ceiling above her, thinking of everything, thinking about what she could do. The silence was broken though, by a small tap on her window. Heart thumping, hoping it was a certain someone, her smile fell when her eyes landed on the woman that stood there instead of Kisuke.

"Yoruichi," Hiromi sounded surprised. "What are you doing here? And why not enter like you normally do? Has Faile done something."

"No," The woman shook her head. "I'm here about…about Kisuke and the others." Hiromi instantly leaned further out of her window. The other Captain was holding a hard look, eyes hard. "They…we're leaving." Yoruichi told the Captain. "I'm going with them since I helped them escape. Kisuke wanted to come to you but I…I didn't think that it was a good idea. They're looking for Kisuke, not for me. For now. Any second now I'm sure that they'll find what I left in my Barracks for them to find." She glanced over her shoulder before back to her friend. "Everything…he had a lot that he wanted to tell you but there's no time so I'm just going to tell you one thing. In his room, there's something waiting for you. We're taking Miyuki and Ayami and the others all with us to the human world. We'll take care of them and keep them from turning into Hollows, somehow. You have…" She froze again before narrowing her eyes. "They're on their way. I have to go and catch up to the others."

"Here, let me hel-"

"No," Yoruichi shook her head. "We don't need to drag you into this too. I would tell you everything but I don't have the time. Just…just be careful. Don't trust anyone outside of your Squad, understand? No one!" Yoruichi backed away. "I'm sorry about all of this but I doubt…I doubt that you and Kisuke will ever…" She shook her head. "Goodbye, Hiromi."

Yoruichi was gone in a flash, leaving the woman in the middle of her room alone again. She stared at where Yoruichi had been standing as everything hit her. Kisuke and the others were leaving. They were going to Earth. Going to Earth and he was leaving her there. She didn't care that it was well after midnight. All she cared about at the moment was going to Kisuke's room before he was…he was replaced.

She ignored everything around her while moving through the Seireitei. The streets were empty so she didn't fear anything of being seen or interrupted as she finally reached Kisuke's room. She could draw a map from her room to this one by the back of her hand and with her eyes closed. As she pushed the door to Kisuke's room open, Hiromi felt her eyes water up.

His smell was all over the place in this empty room. The last time that she had been to Kisuke's room there it had been messy as hell with clothes and food and garbage and God-knows-what-else all over the floor and tables but this time…this time it seemed that Kisuke had been planning something a little different for tonight when he and Hiromi were supposed to meet here for her birthday. Everything had been cleaned and washes. Candles and a bucket of now-melted ice were sitting on his bedside table, a bottle of wine unopened and two glasses beside it. Red petals were scattered across the wooden floor and the bed that he had set up for the two of them. She had a good idea of what he planned on happening again but her sight was caught by the box sitting in the middle of the bed. As pain struck her heart again, Hiromi moved closer to the bed she lifted the note from the top of it. It was small, holding only two words.

_**I'm Sorry**_

Fearing what she would find, Hiromi took a deep breath before opening the small box. Her heart froze and her eyes began to water again. It was a ring. With a white gold band, there was a large, emerald stone staring up at her. As she stared at it, one thought entered her mind.

~Kisuke…you bastard!~ She didn't have to think very hard onto what this ring meant. He had been planning to…to ask her to marry him. Oh dear lord, why? Why hadn't he come to her before he ran off to save Miyuki and the others? She could have…she could have…

She would have said yes. She would have followed him to the end of everything that he was going to plan on doing but now…now he was gone. The man she loved was now gone, leaving her to think, only think, of what could have happened...

As the tears spilled over her cheeks, Hiromi slipped the ring onto her hand, clenching her eyes closed and both fists shut.

Hiromi and Kisuke had been Torn Apart.

**Not the end! I have something special planned for you guys! Just wait!**

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	27. Epilogue, Part 1

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Sorry that it made you cry, Shaybo27. If it helps, so did I!**

_**Epilogue, Part One **_

_**80 Years Later**_

"**Are you coming to send him off?" **

Hiromi Yamamoto lifted her head, turning from the tombstones of her parents. Her entire Squad stood in the backyard as the sun began to set, waiting to hear her answer. She gave a soft smile. "Of course. We can't let Isshin be sent to Earth on his own now, can we?"

Isshin, the former 18th Seat of Squad 14, had become a Captain himself nearly 30 years ago. He was still close to Squad 14 though, keeping the secrets of the group with him as he gladly said that he would take them to his grave. But it seemed that fate had other plans for Isshin in store. Isshin's powers began to leave him. What he had left he refused to lose and so he decided to resign himself, heading to live down in Karakura Town. It took Hiromi some time to talk to her Grandfather about it but in the end, Genrysai finally agreed.

It had been 80 years since the event of Kisuke Urahara and the others. 80 years and still Hiromi felt like she was missing a large part of herself. Kisuke and the others that had left with him…the ones that she had known, she had grown up with and trained and saved them, it wasn't fair for them to be taken away from her like they had been. She wanted to go find them, to see them, but she knew that it would not be a good idea. It was apparently known that the two Captains of Squad 14 and Squad 12 had been close; very close after Genrysai noticed the ring that his granddaughter always wore. The conversation had never been brought up between the two but Genrysai knew what had happened and he tried his hardest to make it up to her. She accepted his gifts and joined him in his home when he called her over but his tactics didn't worked. Never worked.

Since Kisuke and the other Captains left they had been replaced.

Genrysai and Chojiro were still the Captain and Lieutenant of Squad 1.

Yoruichi had been replaced by a small woman named Sui-Feng and her Lieutenant was Marechiyo Omaeda for Squad 2. Sui-Feng and a few women in the 14th Squad, like Tamiko and Kaoru, could not stand eachother.

Believe it or not, Rose Otoribashi had been replaced by Gin Ichimaru. The fox-grinner had wanted Manami to become his Lieutenant but the woman refused to leave Squad 14. Gin understood and took in Kira Izuru instead, though he and Manami still stayed close. Gin was accepted in Squad 14 and could be found close by whenever he was off duty.

Retsu Unohana was still Captain of Squad 4, her Lieutenant now being Isane Kotetsu after Seinosuke Yamada fell back. Unohana was pleased when she didn't have to send men to Squad 14 to heal after training or a fight that would break out; those days weren't very often. They could be worse that Squad 11 sometimes.

Sosuke Aizen had taken up the role of Squad Captain 5, his Lieutenant role being handed to Momo Hinamori after the years. Aizen and Hitomi were still very close. Hiromi knew that it was quiet like what she and Kisuke had had and so she tried as hard as she could to let it go on,

Ginrei Kuchiki had retired not too long ago, giving the Squad to his grandson, Byakuya, as well as the boy being named as head of the house (it was a man thing with the Kuchikis, seeming as how Chisa was the elder of the twins; even by a minute or two. His new Lieutenant was a Renji Abarai. Squad 6 had been close because of the twins but as Byakuya and Chisa grew up they went down their own paths. But when they were home at night and not around anyone else only they knew how they acted; and Chisa was always smiling when she would walk out of their home.

After Love had been discharged, a man named Sajin Komamura became the Captain of Squad 7, though he loved to wear a mask over his face, resulting in the face of the very large man to never have been seen yet. This Squad's new Lieutenant was Tetsuzaemon Iba. They didn't really know these two too well.

Shunsui Kyoraku was still Captain of the 8th Squad, though Lisa had been replaced by Nanao Ise; she reminded Hiromi very much of Lisa, though she hadn't know that woman too well. Being a friend of her father's and Faile, Shunsui was always around; especially when Hiromi wanted to drink.

A blind man by the name of Kaname Tosen had replaced Kensei in the 9th Squad, his Lieutenant going by the name of Shuhei Hisagi; this Lieutenant was very entertaining for Hiromi, seeming as how the young man was around their Squad often when not preforming his tasks.

Squad 10 had finally found another Captain after the death of Hiromi's father, Shijo Kyoma, in the hands of Toshiro Hitsugaya, his Lieutenant being Rangiku Matsumoto.

Zaraki Kenpachi still held the title of Squad 11, Yachiru Kusajishi still residing as his Lieutenant. Zaraki still had a thing for attacking Faile and Hiromi still found herself running off when that battle-crazed man came over to fight her.

As for Squad 12…Mayuri Kurosutchi was now its Captain, continuing along the lines of science like Kisuke had begun; the only problem now was that Mayuri was a freak, taking his experiments a little too far and resulting in most people disliking the 12th Squad. His 'daughter' Nemu was now his Lieutenant.

Jushiro Ukitake was still the Captain of Squad 13 and the closest person that Hiromi found herself to outside of her own Squad. After Kaien had died though, his Squad didn't have a Lieutenant, leaving just the two next in line to go crazy and try to do all that they could for Captain Ukitake.

The only problem that Hiromi found herself having was with Captain Toshiro Hitsuguya. Squad 10 had been her father's Squad. She didn't know whether or not this man, this little boy, was fit enough for the seat that her father had possessed and the ones of the Seireitei knew it. She kept silent about it though and the two Captains spoke to eachother normally. Most of the time, anyway.

Two new members had joined Squad 14. Seat 19 was Reikana Shunchi. At the height of 5'7' with long red hair and green eyes, Reikana had become Tamiko's partner after Chisa had brought her to them. She grew up with Renji Abarai and a girl named Rukia that Byakuya and Chisa had accepted into their home. How Reikana had caught Chisa's eye, Hiromi had no idea, but she trusted her Lieutenant and it turned out that it was a good idea.

Seat 20 was given to Akihiko Hajime. He was, actually, the younger brother of Akihiro. At 6'1' with short blue hair and that earring of the chess piece, the younger of the two Hajimes held a large tattoo of a wolf on clouds traveling down his neck and across his chest. Akihiko was a sweetheart, you would never expect to find him with a Zanpakto but when it was needed…It was actually Kameyo Kimu who came across him and began to help him train to get into the Squad. He wanted to keep it as a surprise from his older brother and believe me, Akihiro was very, very surprised.

Isshin was already waiting for them at Sokyoku Hill. He had already said goodbye to the others, leaving this time a special time for his closest. Isshin was smiling but you could tell that he didn't want to leave. This was everything that he knew. This was his family. They talked together about the events that involved Isshin over the years when he was in Squad 14, some over after he was made a Lieutenant of the different Squad before being a Captain,

"Hey, Isshin," Ukari finally decided that their time was up and walked up to the Shinigami to begin the end. "If you find the time, I'd like you to check out the Ishidas for me. I'd like…I'd like to know how little Ryuken's doing, you know?"

Isshin gave the woman a smile before placing a hand on her head. She had learned, during one of her missions, that the Quincy's were still out there and that her nephew had a son about 25 years ago…she had only met the child once before she had to leave without getting in trouble. "No problem."

After that they all moved forward to tell their friend their own goodbyes; Hitomi had wanted to be there with them but her sickness had taken a bad turn and Isshin had gone by the house earlier in the day to see her. Aizen was there with her now, like he always would be.

Kaoru and Kaori both hugged him; Isshin was one of the only men that Kaoru never yelled at or got angry with.

Kameyo and Manami both told him to take care and gave them a small cake and some food that the two of them had come together and made him.

Shizuka, Ayane, and Tamiko all threatened for Isshin to keep safe and to be waiting for them to visit and keep safe.

Shiori, Yuriko, and Chisa had had a picture of the entire Squad made and framed it for him; none of them doubted that this made would never get rid of it.

Reikana made a cute comment about coming to see him in a few years and expecting to see a wife and some children to be waiting on her. That made everyone laugh until the four men of the Squad walked forward.

Every one of them but Raiden was crying. Akihiro and Faile were holding eachother up as Akihiko wiped his eyes while Raiden just stood there, looking like he wanted to be anywhere else in the world as Faile complained about another man leaving them; complained about the four of them being now one man less in a Squad full of women.

"There's only so much you can take!" Faile cried as snot trailed down his face like a baby. Isshin fought his laughter as he handed him a handkerchief.

Everyone now watched as Hiromi stepped forward to talk to the man. She stared at him for a moment before slipping her arms around him. "Take care. Stay safe. I don't want to have to hear about you dying from a Hollow attack."

"You don't have to worry about that," He paused for a moment with a smiled. "Captain."

Hiromi closed her eyes and gave him a tighter hug before stepping back as the door to Karakura Town opened behind him.

"I'll see you guys all on the other side," He joked as he gave them a small salute before turning to leave.

"Isshin," The man turned back to look at Hitomi. She just had…had to say it one more time. "Take care of yourself. I don't want to come visit you one day and find out that you've died, understand?"

He gave her a smirk and a thumbs up. "Same goes to you, Hiromi. I'll be looking forward to a visit."

"If…if you see Kisuke,"

Isshin gave a nod, knowing what she couldn't say. "I will."

And he was gone. Another good friend was sent to Earth. Hiromi found herself sad again but she knew that Isshin would be fine. That man could take care of himself more than anyone else she knew. He would be just fine.

"_Everything will be all right, Hiromi."_ Yamura told her friend. Hiromi found herself sitting before the small cave that her Zanpakto would meet her in. She gazed around the trees for a moment before turning to the snake-woman beside her. "_Everything will return to the way it was. I can feel something coming, what it is I do not know, but everything will soon fall back into place._" Yamura opened her eyes and glanced back to the heavens. "_When your father had died, I felt like I was left alone again. Muramasa had already been taken from me, and now so had your father. I began to curse everything as it all fell apart but the moment that I had you…it turned everything around. You will find someone just like that, whether it be a friend or an enemy that will lead you back to all that you miss. All whom you miss. You just have to be patient. You know the saying."_

Hiromi smiled at the other woman. "All good things to those who wait, right?"

Yamura smiled wider. "_Of course. In the end, everything would be fine. In the end, you will get back all that you lost_."

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	28. Epilogue, Part 2

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

**Thank you Shaybo27, and thank all of you for reading this. You have no idea how much it means to me and I hope to find you friends in the next Bleach Story after this is over :)**

_**Epilogue, Part Two **_

_**In The End**_

"_**There has been several Hollow attacks around Karakura Town these last few days." **_Genrysai's voice traveled around his granddaughter's head. "_I want you and a few of your Squad to check things out."_

~Checking things out we are~ Hiromi couldn't help but giggle to herself as she licked the ice cream cone in her hand again. She had taken Tamiko Curai and Reikana Shunchi with her; both had cones of their own. Tamiko was actually acting like a normal person tonight. No fighting, no arguing, and she and Reikana were actually getting along; at the moment.

"I see absolutely nothing wrong going on here," Tamiko commented from around a mouthful of ice cream. "No Hollows, no Quincys. Nothing. You're grandfather's going crazy, Captain." That was one thing that had never changed off of Tamiko though. She still hated Genrysai to the death.

"Then let's just go with it," Reikana grinned, shoving the rest of her cone in her mouth. "Chojiro isn't here stalking us this time so let's have fun while we can out here."

"What would we do, though?" Tamiko asked her partner.

"I don't know. We'll think of something, though. Hell, we're eating ice cream." She grinned.

Hiromi just stared at them for a moment before an idea popped up into her mind and off she went. Tamiko and Reikana shared a look before taking off after their Captain in the night. It didn't take long for Hiromi to reach her destination. It was a white house that Reikana and Tamiko normally would have walked by without a second glance but it was inside the house that Hiromi was looking for.

"Holy shit," Tamiko couldn't help but grin with wide eyes. "It's Isshin!"

Isshin sat at a dinner table with four children as they ate dinner. The children seemed to be two different sets of twins. The elder pair was a boy with short, orange hair and a girl with long, matching hair. The other were both girls; one with black hair and one with brown hair. The five of them were all eating, taking part in a loud conversation that the three Shinigami outside were sure that Isshin had started; happily, too.

Hiromi just watched for a moment before Isshin glanced up at the window. It was apparent that he noticed them as a smile spread across his face before he stood and excused himself from the table. Placing her feet on the ground, the trio only had to wait a few more moments before the man hurried outside to them.

"Captain!" He greeted Hiromi happily before he cleared his voice and came to a stop before her. "I was wondering when you were going to show up!"

"I apologize for the delay, Isshin." Hiromi smiled back at her old friend. "But then again, what's a few years?"

Isshin gave a laugh before Reikana gave him a hug and returned Tamiko a knuckle-bunt. "Has it really been ten years?" He glanced over his shoulder at the children in the kitchen. "It seems like only yesterday I left the Seireitei. Now look. Children."

"Where's the wife?" Reikana asked him. Isshin's grin fell for a moment and they all got the message. "I apologize, Isshin. I shouldn't have-"

"Don't worry about it," Isshin waved it aside. "Come; tell me what's happened over the last few years."

There really wasn't much to tell him. It was mostly all that boring paperwork and normal routines. Hitomi's sickness hadn't gotten any better, though Yuriko was working as hard as she could to try and find a solution to it.

"S.S.D.D., huh?" Isshin shook his head. "Well, if you ever get tired of that you can come and help me take care of these four psychos."

Oh hell no!" Tamiko shook her head at her ex-partner. "Kids and I do not mix together; hell, you and I barely went well together, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," Isshin chuckled with a grin. His face then brightened and he turned to Hiromi. "Hey, guess what? I've ran across him," Isshin's voice made the Captain pause for a moment. "Urahara." Hiromi turned to face him again, forcing her face to stay blank. "He and the others are all fine. He owns a little store here; The Urahara Shop." Hiromi smiled. She remembered telling Kisuke that she always wanted a little shop of her own instead of being a Soul Reaper. Perhaps… "And no, he hasn't." Isshin locked eyes with his previous Captain with a firm look.

Hiromi was still for a bit longer before a large smile spread across her face. She knew what Isshin was telling her. Kisuke Urahara had done exactly what she had. Absolutely nothing. Hadn't moved on, hadn't changed, and hadn't forgotten her. And that made Hiromi…she couldn't explain how that made her feel, but one thing was sure; she was very relieved. Happy.

"Thank you, Isshin." She gave the man a hug. "I am very happy to see that you, yourself, are happy as well."

"Please, I'm glad that you remembered me like you had said you would. I like it down here, but it's just not the same." Isshin smiled, pulling back from her. "Come visit again soon. Maybe next time I can introduce you to the kids."

"Oh, won't that be delightful?" Reikana gave half a smile as she scratched the side of her face.

"Take care, Isshin." Tamiko told her old partner. "I better not come back to find you've fallen in a gutter, got it?"

Isshin gave a laughed and waved the three Shinigami off. "Got it."

Reikana was silent for a moment before turning to her Captain as they continued to move. "Um, are we going back to the Soul Society now?"

Hiromi shook her head. "No, not yet. There's still one thing that I want to do…" She fell silent as she pulled herself to a stop across the street of a small store. She kept her face plain as she stared at the shop Kisuke Urahara had built. This was where he had been for 90 years. Was he there now? She wanted to go and see him, to talk to him, but she couldn't. If she did, she wouldn't return to the Seireitei and she refused to leave her Squad after all this time. She wanted Kisuke of course, but…

"Hey! You!" Reikana and Tamiko looked below them to see one of Isshin's children, the older female twin, glaring up at them. "You," the child's face and voice were hard. "Who are you?"

Reikana looked at the child in surprise. "You can see us?"

The child nodded. "I saw you talking to my dad. You were dressed so different and you're…you're walking on air. What are you!"

Tamiko and her partner looked at their Captain. She had turned her attention back to the small shop that she had been staring at. She didn't move for a moment or two before turning to face the child. She stepped towards her, falling with each step until she touched the ground. "You're one of the twins. Izumi, wasn't it?"

"Yes," The girl looked surprised that she knew her name. "How do you know my dad?"

Hiromi gave a soft smile. "I used to work with your dad. He was…an important friend of mine years ago."

"Before he met mom?"

Hiromi gave a soft wince. "Yes. He-"

"Captain!" Reikana's voice was firm as she caught Hiromi's attention and the woman glanced over her shoulder.

"Well, well," Hiromi turned to face the handful of Hollows that decided to appear before them. "It appears that Captain Yamamoto was right." She glanced at her Squad and gave a nod. Reikana and Tamiko exchanged a grin before whipping out their blades and taking care of the white creatures like that were nothing. Hiromi watched for a moment before turning back to the child. She paused. "What is wrong, child?"

"It was one of them…" Izumi growled, clenching her fists as she tried to keep herself from crying. "It was one of them that killed mom! I saw it! Ichigo just saw the young girl by the river bank but I saw the other part! The monster killed mom and I couldn't do anything about it!"

Hiromi stared at the child for a moment as an idea popped into her mind. She didn't know why, she didn't know how, but it came and it was a spur of the moment ordeal. Lately, those actions have turned out to be very good ideas for Hiromi over the last 90 years.

"What would you say, to learning how to fight like that?"

Reikana and Tamiko looked at their Captain like she was crazy. Their Captain could get away with some serious stuff because of her grandfather but perhaps this was a bit too much. They doubted that Genrysai had the patience for too much more of his granddaughter's tactics but they but kept silent, just watching.

"You meant it?" The child looked at Hiromi in disbelief for a moment. "You could actually teach me how to…how to do what you just did?"

Hiromi nodded her head. "Most humans can't see us; I'm sure that it's because of your father that you can see me. Wouldn't you…like to keep a repeat of your mother from happening to another child?" Izumi nodded her head. Hiromi could see the tears and placed a soft hand on the child's head. "Listen, you're going to have to keep very silent about this, understand? You can't let anyone know. Not even your father."

"What about…what about Ichigo? I can tell him, can't I?"

The Captain closed her eyes for a moment. "No, I don't think that you should. It's better to keep it secret. What you're about to take part in is…very, very dangerous. If you were to get caught being able to use a Zanpakto,"

"Zanpakto?"

Tamiko rolled her eyes and took a step forward. "The sword, kid, the sword!"

"Don't yell at her, Tamiko," Reikana joined in. "She doesn't know anything!"

"That's not my problem." Well, Tamiko's anger had been gone for a little while, at least. "If you don't like me yelling at her, you teach her."

"Damn straight! You couldn't teach a kid how to wipe its own ass without getting pissed so you being a teacher in fighting would just be-"

"That is a wonderful idea," Hiromi straightened herself up and smiled at her two Squad members. "I'm impressed, Reikana. Very nice of you to offer yourselves for the job. I'm sure that the two of you will work wonders together and I'm sure that I can trust you doing so in secret, correct?"

"Wha…what do you mean?" Tamiko looked at her Captain in horror.

Hiromi continued to grin at the two women. "Weren't you just complaining the other day about not having anything to do besides boring work at the Seireitei? Besides, teaching a child won't be a problem for the two of you, will it?"

Reikana and Tamiko exchanged looks between themselves before shrugging. "I guess not," Reikana answered before turning to the child. "Reikana Shunchi, and this is Tamiko Curai and that over there is Captain Hiromi Yamamoto."

"Izumi Kurosaki." The child told them.

~Perhaps you were right, Yamura,~ Hiromi wore a small smile as she stared at the firm look on the young child's face. ~Perhaps there is something that I have to find to lead me back to the other side again. Back to who…to what I used to be.~

**See, now I wanna go ahead and start the series but I can't. I have to do all the other stories first! That's a yay and a nay for me, lol**

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	29. Epilogue, Part 3

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

_**Epilogue, Part Three**_

_**I Feel You**_

"**The night sure is quiet." **

Kisuke Urahara opened his eyes to gaze up at the dark sky above him. Tessai Tsukabishi had sat beside him on the back porch of his little shop, gazing up with him. Tessai knew that it wasn't the stars that his friend was looking at, but he did know who he was thinking about. He was silently pleased that Jinta Hanakari and Ururu Tsumugiya.

"Yeah, it sure is." The blond man replied, faking a yawn.

Tessai fell silent again, just giving the ex-captain beside him a look. Kisuke's size and structure hadn't really changed over the 90 years that they had been here in Karakura Town. He still held his tall and lean build with his light skin and gray eyes. His blond, messy hair was never seen without that green and white bucket hat that he had had for years that shadowed his eyes and went well with the chin stubble that he now had. Kisuke now wore a dark green shirt and pants, topped with a black coat with a white diamond pattern along its bottom half as he wore a pair of wooden sandals.

_**~They gave me a life that's not so easy to live**_

_**And then they sent me on my way**_

_**I left my love and forgot my dreams**_

_**I lost them along the way~**_

"You do know what today is, don't you?" Tessai continued. Kisuke stayed silent. Of course he knew what today was. How on Earth could he ever forget what today was? "I know that you won't, but would you like to-"

"No, I would not like to talk about it!" Kisuke's voice was loud, echoing around what they could call the backyard. The blond man pushed himself up and grabbed his cane before leaving. He would have to apologize to Tessai later but right now he didn't care. He didn't want to think about anything right now. He wanted to go grab some alchohol and bring it back home to drink in his room alone for the rest of the night. But it wasn't going to help him. It hadn't all these years before so why would it now?

_**~Those little things you say**_

_**When words mean so much**_

_**You never back down**_

_**And they all shy away~**_

Today was Hiromi's birthday. It was also the day that Kisuke had her ripped from him. He didn't know how he had survived almost a century without the woman that had meant everything to him. He didn't go a single day without thinking about her. He wanted to see her. To touch her. To feel her...

He wanted to know what she was doing now. What she still a Captain? Was she even still alive? He prayed that she was but there was just no way for him to know. He tried his hardest to keep his hopes up, but the thought of Hiromi moving on crushed him. It had been 90 years. Had she moved on to someone else? Or had she, like Kisuke hoped she did, refused to look at another person?

_**~You always listen to me~**_

The very thought of leaving Hiromi there with Aizen and all his little…helpers infuriated Kisuke to no ends. To have him still be so close to Hiromi…If Aizen even dared try doing something to Hiromi, Kisuke would-

_**~And what do I get to get me through these sleepless nights?**_

_**And what do I have to hold **_

_**when no one's there to hold me tight**_

_**And what do I see?~**_

The night air was cool for the beginning of April and it was empty as Kisuke stalked down the sidewalk, heading for the liquor store. The chance to see her again…

_**~The only thing that gets me through this **_

_**Is what I feel**_

_**And I feel you~**_

All these years Kisuke had been running to different ideas through his mind. What would happen if he suddenly just returned to the Seireitei to see her again? He would be, without a doubt, attacked, but what would happen afterwards? Would he be thrown into the Maggot's Nest?

~Figures~ Kisuke scoffed as he saw the liquor store just down the road a bit further. ~The place where I first started would be the last place I see~

_**~And This ain't no bed of nails**_

_**But there not roses just the same**_

_**God this road sure can be long~**_

But there was no way that Kisuke was ever going to be able to return to the Soul Society. Genrysai wouldn't listen to him, let alone even think about letting him near his granddaughter again after he ran off with Yoruichi and Tessai and the others.

_**~Another endless day**_

_**Another seven hundred miles**_

_**That'll take me further from my home~**_

He had done all that he could with Shinji and the others and things seemed to be doing fine. They had taught themselves how to control what had happened to them. He wasn't really in contact with any of them anymore; the only one he would run into from time to time was Natora. Sometimes, Shinji would be right behind her. They were rarely ever seen separated any more.

_**~Those little things you say**_

_**When words mean so much**_

_**You never back down**_

_**And they all shy away~**_

While Tessai stayed with Kisuke, Yoruichi had gone off somewhere on her own. She would come back time to time, just like Natora and the others would but she had changed her form. She now liked to be seen as a black cat. Where ever she was, Kisuke hoped that they all felt better than he was.

_**~You always listen to me~**_

Carrying the bag in one arm as he held the can in his other, he tried to ignore his Zanpakto talking to him. Benihime always tried to cheer him up but it just didn't work and he didn't want to hear it. Especially not tonight. He was glad when she finally stopped. For the moment, anyway.

_**~And what do I get to get me through these sleepless nights?**_

_**And what do I have to hold **_

_**when no one's there to hold me tight**_

_**And what do I see?~**_

Kisuke would put on a façade of laughter and joy and being a pervert; just like Hiromi's comments had told him all those years ago. Was she still the same as she had been? Or was the woman he loved just as miserable without him as he was without her?

_**~The only thing that gets me through this **_

_**Is what I feel**_

_**And I feel you~**_

The feel of some Hollows nearby his Shop jumped into Kisuke's mind and cut off all thoughts of Hiromi. He took off running, the grip on his blade fierce but he didn't have to worry. The Hollows were gone as quickly as they had arrived. The Ex-Captain didn't need to guess to know what that meant. Tessai or someone else had taken care of the Hollows. He continued to hurry home now, biting his lip.

_**~I know what you're going through now**_

_**Believe me I live this!~**_

He had been expecting to see Tessai or Jinta out in front of the Shop but that's not what he saw. The first thing that came to sight was the nine-year-old child with long, orange hair as she spoke to three forms before her. He froze at the sight of the Shinigami standing there but they were gone before he could even get a good look at them. But he did get a good glance at the Shinigami wearing a long, white Haori.

_**~And what do I get to get me through these sleepless nights?**_

_**And what do I have to hold **_

_**when no one's there to hold me tight**_

_**And what do I see?~**_

The first thing that came to his mind was that Genrysai had found him but that was quickly erased when the little girl lifted her hand and waved goodbye to the trio that was no longer there. Normally, the Shinigami didn't communicate with humans. The only Captain he knew that would communicate with people outside of the Seireitei was-

The bag almost fell from Kisuke's grip as he rushed to the child that just stared at the sky. His cane and the bag dropped to the ground after he kneeled and grabbed the child.

"Who was that?" Kisuke's grip on the child's arms softened from the look of shock on her face. "Who were you just talking too?"

"They…they told me that I couldn't say. They're…they're not supposed to be seen." The girl stumbled.

Kisuke tried to control himself. "Were…were they the ones that took care of the Hollows a few minutes ago?"

The child looked surprised at him. "The white things, right?"

"Yes!"

She thought for a moment before sighing. "Two of them were a Reikana Shunchi and a Tamiko Curai." Kisuke didn't know who Reikana was but he did know who Tamiko was. And if Tamiko was here then that one in the white Haori…

"What about the third one that was here?" He demanded.

"She was their Captain of some…wherever it was they were from."

"What was her name?"

"Hiromi. Hiromi Yamamoto."

_**~The only thing that gets me through this **_

_**Is what I feel**_

_**And I feel you~**_

Kisuke's mood completely turned around. His frown turned into a large smile as he tilted his head back and stared up at the skies again. That cleared up some things that had been worrying him. At least she was still a captain. At least she was still alive.

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	30. Epilogue, Part 4

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY LINE AND THE CHARACTERS THAT YOU DON****'T KNOW FROM THE ANIME/MANGA!**

_**Epilogue, Part Four**_

_**Games Begin**_

"**110 years,"** All heads around the long table looked up to the woman that sat at the head seat. "Squad 14 has been around for 110 years." Hiromi Yamamoto's auburn hair was near the back of her knees now, her brown eyes still dark as her gaze switched from member to member of the table. Instead of the uniform tonight she wore a pale green kimono. Kisuke's ring was still on her left hand, never been removed.

"A good 110 years!" Faile Yamato hollered from Seat 3. His black hair was of medium length now as it was swept over to cover the scar over his left eye. His ear still had that Knight Chess Piece hanging from his ear as he was just wearing a pair of ripped black shorts.

"With some awesome members!" Manami Doshu added from Seat 12. She had let her dark blue hair grow long and her tan eyes held a glowing gold glint in the candlelight as her dragon earrings hung on her. She had a black bathrobe wrapped around her.

"And a Kick-ass Captain." Shizuka Anyu decided to speak from the 9th Seat. She had her light brown hair pulled back in a brain as her purple eyes were dark in the light, that choker from Kisuke still on her neck as she was in a white bathrobe of her own.

"You can't forget about the Lieutenant, either." Ayane Takora smiled from Seat 7 as she took a drink from in front of her. She had cut her red hair short as her blue eyes looked like the ocean while just wearing a long, yellow nightgown.

"The Squad…wouldn't be the same…without any…of us," Shiori Teruko gasped from Seat 8. This woman had cut her black/blue hair short as her matching eyes stayed sharp. With the short hair now, both her Dragon tattoo and the scar on her throat could be seen with ease as she wore a thin, white nightgown herself.

"I agree to that," Akihiro Hajime lifted his glass from Seat 16. He had shortened his thin blue hair a bit as his pale eyes looked half-closed and he wore a matching earring to Faile and the other men in the squad.

"You would," Tamiko Curai growled from Seat 10. Her teal hair had grown long and into a high ponytail as her black eyes still shone in annoyance; like always.

"You should," Kaoru Jagen hissed from Seat 15. She had let her black hair grow long, nearly her waist, and her garnet eyes seemed to challenge Tamiko as she crossed her arms through the sleeves of her jacket.

"Knock it off, both of you." Chisa Kuchiki told them from her seat next to Hiromi. This Kuchiki kept her long black hair in a loose braid as her slate gray eyes stayed half-closed as she was in her normal Shinigami robes.

Hiromi laughed at her Squad before leaning her head back on her chair. It was only with her squad that she found herself truly laughing anymore. Anything outside and it was strictly business. "So, how have the missions been going?"

Yuriko Yumiko, Seat 4 with her lilac hair now only past her shoulders and sapphire eyes announced that she and her partner, Kameyo Kimu, Seat 13, now with long black hair and brown eyes, had found a few new Squad members in the upcoming graduates at the Academy that they would like their Captain to look at.

Ukari Ishida, the Quincy in Seat 11, had cut her black hair short and her blue eyes still held their look of cockiness, had actually been with Faile in Squad 12's labs a lot lately. Mayuri had been trying to perform tests on them since he had become a Captain.

Kaori Jagen, Seat 14 had left her black hair its normal length and her red eyes still held that soft gaze in them. She and Raiden Ryuu, Seat 17 with now short blond hair and his reddish-purple eyes that still looked like he was bored out of his mind, had been taking care of any of the hollows that had decided to come through a few more of the opened gates to Hueco Mundo. Sometimes the three Arrancars would disappear in the desert again before returning, telling Hiromi if anything had changed but there was nothing to report when they went back; which wasn't very often, mind you. Akihiko and Akihiro Hajime had been the ones taking care of the missions down in the Districts that no one else wanted to take part in. And as for Reikana Shunchi and Tamiko Curai…

"So, just how is little Izu doing?" Faile grinned.

"Izumi is doing just fine," Reikana answered with a grin. "She's a fast learner, especially after only 5 to 6 years."

"She has a good grip on her main abilities now. She doesn't need Bankai or Shikai to fight the Hollows that will pop up against her and the ones close to her; if she still wants to."

"I think so," Faile nodded. "After doing all of this I don't see why she'd just throw it away."

"True," Ukari nodded. "Hey, whatever happened to that little metal friend of hers?"

Hiromi closed her eyes. Ukari was talking about Kazuhiko Aki. He was a boy about Izumi and her brother's age that had come across them one night as well. He wasn't going for a Zanpakto but there had been some kind of strange energy around the boy. It turned out that, somehow, the child had quite the control over metal and steel; though the Zanpaktos were an exception.

"We still see him from time to time," Reikana shrugged. "He's still around."

"Not that his powers seemed to improve any," Tamiko growled, crossing her arms.

"Do you always have to act like this?" Shizuka glanced at the other woman. "It's not very becoming, you know. You'll never find a boyfriend like that."

"I don't know," Faile grinned. "Some men like them like that. Of course those are only the freaks but then again, who am I to talk?"

"Especially with that Zanpakto of yours," Hiromi threw in. that then started a large argument between Faile, Tamiko, Shizuka and just about everybody else at the table; excluding Shiori, Hiromi, Chisa, Yuriko, Raiden and Kaori.

Smiling to herself, Hiromi felt at peace. Squad 14 was everything that she wanted it to be. It might not have been as big as the other Squads of the Seireitei but to her it was perfect. Everything seemed to be going just right.

Hitomi was getting better too, believe it or not. Hiromi wasn't sure how it was happening but her sister could walk on her own now and you could tell by just looking at her that everything was starting to change. She was sure that Aizen had something to do with it.

Aizen had taken Hiromi's warning to heart, it seemed. He still came to see Hitomi every day and every day laughter and joy could be heard on their voices as they spoke in the backyard or from Hitomi's room. Now that she had gotten better, Hitomi had chanced another visit to Aizen's home. Hitomi wasn't too sure about what they did there since no one was around like they were at Hitomi's place, but she had a good idea what. She didn't mind, though. If Aizen was the man that her sister chose then luck be with her.

"So, what's up with the being called?" Raiden's firm voice cut through the arguing like fire, shutting them all up. "Some of us were sleeping."

"Well, I had been called into Squad 1 to meet with Genrysai," Hiromi answered them. "And we have a large idea to settle, but I told him that I would talk to all of you first."

"What was it…that he…wanted?" Shiori asked after a moment of silence.

"My Grandfather…asked me to disband Squad 14." Everyone stared at the Captain in silence. "He would separate all of us into different Squads and return to the normal 13 Guard Squads."

Her answer was a roar of outrage. Even Yuriko and Chisa made their voices heard. Hiromi sat there listening to them all for a moment, closing her eyes as she took in all that they said.

"What…what did you say?" Kaori's voice was the one that Hiromi caught. This Arrancar really didn't speak too much so her voice was basically only used with importance.

Hiromi opened her eyes and glanced across all of her Squad members for a moment before answering. "I told him no, of course." Sighs of relief spread through the room. "He allowed me to create another Squad and I refuse to let him pull the plug on it after all these years."

"Damn straight you said no!" Manami told their Captain. "After all the crap that we've gone through?"

"How could the old man ask that?" Ukari asked. "After all this time? Not all of us are Shinigami, you know."

"The truth is, the only ones that he knows about are you and Shizuka, Ukari. He doesn't know about Kaori, Kaoru, or Raiden." Chisa told the Quincy.

"That, and think about it. Squad 14 is the Squad that he has less control over and he knows it. To separate us," Faile began. "He'd gain control over all of us again because of the less force we would have without the rest of us."

Ayane gave a sigh before shaking her head. "Stubborn old man," She hissed, dropping her head on the table.

Hiromi closed her eyes. "Reikana, Tamiko, how is Isshin's child coming along?"

"She's doing pretty good, though she hasn't exactly used her Zanpakto in battle yet," Reikana answered her. "I would like to teach her how to grab ahold of her Shikai but Tamiko doesn't think that it's a good idea."

"It's not." The partner snorted. "She already knows enough. She can take care of herself."

"Rukia," Chisa's voice cut through into the conversation. "Has received orders to descend into Karakura Town on patrol in the districts. If she were to come across a human wielding a Zanpakto…" She left it off there, giving the Captain beside her a look.

Hiromi was silent for another moment, spreading the thoughts of this new information through her mind before an idea popped up into her mind. "Reikana, you're friends with Rukia, aren't you?" Hiromi asked her 19th Seat.

"Yeah, I am."

"Then you take this roll. If she asks why you're in her district in Karakura town then I'm sure that you'll be able to make up a lie that your friend can believe."

Reikana gave a grin and a thumbs up. "You can count on me, Captain! Don't worry; Rukia won't even find me!"

**Hitomi Yamamoto backed away from the door of the dining hall, a small smile on her face**. Her sister truly was something else, without a doubt on that. Hiromi was just something else entirely. Making her way back to her room, Hitomi's smile turned into a cruel one as she opened the door. Sosuke Aizen was standing in the doorway that led to the garden, staring out over the blooming flower in the moonlight. Her smile grew worse.

"She's sent Reikana back out to help Rukia while keeping an eye on Isshin's daughter some more." She told him.

Sosuke was silent for a moment before turning to the woman and taking her hand. He knew when she needed to rest. Helping to lay the woman down in her bed, an even crueler smirk spread across his face before he kissed the top of her forehead.

"Let the games begin."

**And that is the end, my friends. I want to thank you so much for the ones that are still reading this. I'm greatly happy that you enjoyed it and I hope to see that you return for more.**

**Infact, I plan on starting the next story, Aizen/Hitomi, later this week. ;)**

**Please Review! I like to know what you all think :)**


	31. Hitomi and Aizen

**Noww if you guys would like to know the other side of the story, Poison has begun :)**


End file.
